Dominance Is A Virtue
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: Eric thought he wanted Sookie, well, that was until Katie walked into his club. Godric thought he was doomed to be alone, well, that was until Alex entered his life. Two girls, Two boys; What more could you want?
1. The meeting of what will be

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

Chapter one tremendous 

**Eric's POV**

"Tell me Bill, what brings you and the lovely Sookie here tonight?" I probe seeing as it is a very rare occasion that they will willingly come to Fangtasia.

"Well, Sookie's friend wished to come here and Sookie didn't want her to be on her own. And I didn't want Sookie to be near you unless I was here" he informs me but I was oblivious to his words seeing as a very eye catching woman has just walked up to the bar. From where I'm sat upon my throne, I could see that she has brown hair that flows down to below her shoulders. Her face is unfortunately hidden from me, so I am unable to see her properly. But if my instincts are right I would say that she is a very beautiful woman.

"Do not worry, Compton. Sookie is the last thing on my mind right now" I admit; never letting my eyes leave this mysterious woman.

"Pam" I call and she instantly appears at my side. She is a very loyal child, always ready for my command.

"Who is that woman over there?" I query, knowing that Pam works the doors sometimes and is very good at remembering the faces and names of people. But before she could even respond Bill answers my question for me.

"That's Sookie's friend. But before you try anything with her, I should warn you that she can be a bit…snippy at times"

"Snippy?" I repeat puzzled and he inclines his head in response.

"She isn't one for taking other people's crap; whether it be Vampire's, Shifter's, Were's, human, do I go on?" he asks and I just ignore his warning as I shoot over to the table that Sookie's friend has just perched herself on.

"Hello there" I greet her with one of my dashing smiles that usually melts the hearts of women.

"Hey" she greets straight back. Now that I could see her she definitely exceeds what I thought she was going to look like. She isn't beautiful, she is… breath taking. That is the only word I can think of that is more powerful than beautiful. Her eyes were a sparkling blue/grey colour and when you look into them you can see her bubbly personality shine through them.

"Eric" I introduce myself extending my hand. Usually vampires don't shake hands but right now I am willing to break that just to feel this woman's smooth looking skin.

"Katie" she introduces herself as she accepts my gesture. I bring her hand up to my lips before placing a kiss on the soft skin of her hand like you would have back in my human times. She obviously wasn't expecting that as I saw a slight blush creep up on her cheeks. She could even make a blush look sexy.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but your blood smells different. Odd but in a good way" I tell her and she looks away briefly before dragging her gaze back to mine. She gives me a marvellous smile that I reciprocate. Her blood did indeed smell different. It smells sweet and alluring, while maintaining that unique smell that separates her from the rest. She smells odd but I couldn't quite place why. She isn't of any species I recognise, although she does have that hint of human about her. But like I said before, her blood gives the impression of holding something more than what she is probably aware of.

"I've had several vamps tell me that" she informs me, obviously embarrassed. I realise that her blood must not just be intriguing to me but to every other vampire, seeing as they are all looking at her. Their fangs beginning to make an appearance.

For some reason something primal leaps out of me, but before I could take action against these vampires a hand gently touches my shoulder. I turn my head to see my maker – my father in some ways, and a brother in others but a friend none the less – smiling down at me.

"Child, there is no need for such violence. This young lady just has that type of appeal, no need to kill everyone for it" he points out as a young vampire appears at his side. She has long blonde hair that falls to her waist; her bright blue eyes remind me of the sea. From what I can work out she is definitely taller than Katie; from observing I can see that Katie knows this young lady.

"Alex!" she greets as she jumps up and manoeuvres around the table until she reaches her friend who she embraces.

"Well, it seems your lady friend knows mine" Godric notes with a small smile as he takes the spare seat next to mine. I peer around my club to make sure all is well when I notice Bill and Sookie are dancing. Good, they'll be out of the way. I intend to learn more about this goddess before they interrupt us. Once the girls' greeting is over they take the two seats across from me and Godric, both of them smiling brightly.

"Godric, you did not tell me that you have a woman" I start up a conversation to break the silence, although it was a comfortable silence.

"That is because I only met Alex yesterday. Tonight is sort of like a pre-date. This way we can find out more about each other before I take her out on a proper date; as you know I like to be sure about things before I pursue them" he informs me making me grin at my master. He definitely has good taste in women.

"How long have you been a vampire for then, Alex?" I question her but my gaze seems to keep drifting back to the angel sat beside her.

"I was turned in 1718" she informs me, obviously wanting me to do the maths.

"Ah, 293 years old. That is still very young for a vampire. I hope you don't mind my prying but how do you two lovely ladies know each other?" I probe for more answers, Godric remaining very silent as he gazes lovingly at this new vampire who seems to have caught his eye.

"We met just after the vamps came out. My parents were so freaked out that they actually searched for a place in the world where there are very minimal vampires. They left when I was staying at a friend's house; I knew nothing about their plans or departure until two weeks afterwards. You can imagine the state I got myself worked up into. So feeling pretty sorry for myself I went to go throw myself a pity party down at a bar where I met Alex. We just clicked and have been friends ever since" Katie relays the story of their meeting to us.

It made my blood boil to think about what her parents put her through, not to mention them leaving her. How can any decent parent leave their child? Yes, I was not a very hands on father myself but even back then I couldn't ever imagine voluntarily leaving them. They were my flesh and blood.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your parents" I offer her my condolences.

"Thank you, but I don't need your sympathy or pity" she says rather coldly. _Shit. _I did not mean to upset her like this.

"I wasn't offering sympathy or pity, but if it sounded as if I was I am very sorry" two apologies to the same person in one night. What has gotten into me?

"A vampire who apologises. Now that is very rare, but _two _apologies from one vampire in a mere few minutes. Now that is unheard of" she giggles. Fucking giggles.

I find that I rather enjoy the lightness to her giggle; in fact it is very enlightening. Like music to my ears.

"De är mycket vackra damer, Eric. Kanske vi kunde gå till kontoret där det är mer privat. Tror du att de skulle gå med på det?" Godric inquires as he finally manages to tear his gaze away from Alex to look at me.

"Ja, jag tror det är en fantastisk idé. Ska vi be dem och ta reda på?" I reply as I look back over to the beautiful angel who keeps drawing my attention. I don't think I have ever felt this drawn to someone before.

"Yes, that sounds lovely. By the way thank you for your compliment, sir" Katie addresses Godric so politely it makes me smile. A polite _human _these days is very rare. Especially one of her age.

**Godric's POV**

"There is no need to call me 'sir', that is far too formal. I'm Godric, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner" I tell her, offering her the same politeness she offered me.

"Tell me, how did you know what we were saying? Your friend looks rather frazzled by this herself" Eric points out to the young girl, Katie I believe her name is. But my attention is not for her, but for the beauty that is sat next to her. Her smile is bright and beautiful, it just radiates her personality.

"I kind of became obsessed with Swedish people and their language when I was 15. So I took up learning the language, as I recall the first two words I learnt were 'harder' and 'faster'" she admits snapping my gaze to Eric who has a smirk plastered on his face. Sometimes I wonder if my child is _too _cocky.

**AN: Translations:**

"**De är mycket vackra damer, Eric. Kanske vi kunde gå till kontoret där det är mer privat. Tror du att de skulle gå med på det?" means "They are very beautiful ladies, Eric. ****Maybe we could go to your office where it is more private. Do you think they would agree to that?"**

"**Ja, jag tror det är en fantastisk idé. ****Ska vi be dem och ta reda på?" means "Yes, I think that is a marvellous idea. Shall we ask them and find out?"**


	2. Opportunities

**AN: Thank you to sluggysmom, lexi-myrnin, ljhjelm49, AlphaSprout, kykyxstandler and BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

Chapter two

**Eric's POV**

With a smirk on my face from my angel's comment I stand up and offer her my hand; Godric getting up and offering the other girl his hand. The four us then make our way through the crowds, the same crowds that part like the red sea, as we head to my office. At least there it will be private; we will be able to find out more about these lovely ladies. But my main focus is on the striking woman beside me; I would also like to see what other Swedish she knows. Preferably while she's under me, but I am willing to wait. She doesn't come across as the type of woman who would just throw herself at some man; it's obvious she prefers to get to know them first. If that is what she desires then who am I to deny her that privilege?

Once we are all safely in my office I shut the door, making sure to nod to Pam so she knows she's in charge while I'm busy, before turning back to my guests. I motion towards the couch but Katie shakes her head before going over and sitting in the seat across from my desk, after turning it so that she can see all of us. Although she is more biased towards my direction, especially as I take my seat behind my desk; Godric and Alex taking their seats on the couch.

"Katie, I must admit that you intrigue me greatly. I think I will enjoy getting to know you and your talented tongue for Swedish. Do you wish to get to know me?" I want to be sure that she does indeed want to get to know me; otherwise I will be wasting my time trying to get to know her.

"I would love to get to know you; you intrigue me just as much as I intrigue you" she recites my past statement. I smile at her softly; I do not wish to scare her away so I must make sure my fangs stay in place.

Over on the couch my maker and his woman are laughing at something he said, her laugh is rather contagious but I can't say I feel the urge pull over me. Katie probably would but she is paying no attention to the two, maybe she only has eyes and ears for me. You will never know just how much I want that statement to be true.

**Godric's POV**

I can feel my child's joy and curiosity, the feeling making me smile. It has been a while since I have been in such close proximity to him, his feelings only becoming more translucent to me by the minute.

"Alex, you are indeed a very beautiful creature; has anyone ever told you that before?" I inquire as I look into the blue hypnotic depths of her eyes. They gleam in excitement and happiness.

"No, not really. A few close friends have but I never believe them" she admits abashed.

"Then you, my sweet darling, need to start believing them. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Your smile is bright and bubbly; your eyes sparkle with knowledge. You are perfect in so many ways" a bit cheesy to say I only just met her. But I feel that I should express the truth now rather than later. At least this way she will truly understand that I have great interest in her, I hope that one day she will be mine.

If she were human I could almost swear that she would have blushed, but as it is she isn't a human. She got lucky this time but I could tell by the look on her face that she would have blushed; I just have one of those types of instincts.

"Right charmer, aint ya?" she beams at me.

"How can I be anything else when I'm around you?" I retort making her look down embarrassed but she's smiling and that's all that matters to me. She looks magnificent when she smiles; her smile reminds me so much of the sun back in my human years. She's shining, whether she knows it or not.

"Shall we go somewhere more private? I feel as if we are invading my child's space. Anyway, I would much rather talk to you away from prying eyes. God knows that my child is one of them. He thinks I cannot see him, but I can see him checking on us every so often" I make the last sentence louder than the rest to get my point across to my child.

"I would love to"

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, I will see you soon. Have a good evening" my maker then makes his departure with his lady friend in tow. Perfect. Now I can be alone with the woman who I am determined to make my future Lover. If she will not yield to me tonight, then she will in upcoming days. Weeks at the most.

"So…" my future lover trials off as she looks at me expectantly. She's obviously stuck for a subject.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but will you tell me about your family? I am very interested in getting to know more about you" I admit truthfully, knowing full well that the truth will bring me one step closer to this angel.

"Well, there's not much to my family, really. As you know my parents left me when I was 16; I'm an only child so you can imagine just how attached to my parents I was. I have a few Uncles here and there but no aunts. I have quite a few cousins but I know very few of them; my family never was close" she confesses as she shrugs like it's nothing important.

I could tell that she felt uncomfortable on the topic so I decided to move the conversation in a different direction.

"Where do you work? As you have probably already figured out I run this place" one piece of information for another. Seems like a fair deal to me.

"Nowhere actually. I've been looking for a job but I can't find one that pays good enough. And the ones that do require you to be some sort of stripper" she then looks away abashed. So she is in need of a job? This is a perfect opportunity.

"Then why don't you work here for me. The pay is good and there is no need for stripping. Although I wouldn't mind it at all, but only for my eyes" I practically purr at her. What the fuck is she doing to me? a small blush then rises on her cheeks before she pushes it away and brings her gaze back to mine.

"As a waitress?" she confirms and I incline my head before leaning back into my chair. Watching her expression carefully.

"How much would I actually get paid?" she is blatantly one of the smarter women who like to know all the information before she even thinks about it.

"On average you would earn about $12 an hour and your average shift is around 4 to 5 hours so somewhere between $336 to $420 a week plus whatever tips you make" I inform her and I watch as her eyes widen in shock.

"Really? That's a lot of money. That would mean I would be earning between $1344 to $1680 a month! And that's _excluding _tips" you could clearly see her amazement at the prospect of how much money she would be earning. I will admit that I do pay my waitresses slightly more than the average wage, but I only have a few and if they do a good job then its money well spent.

"Of course we do take a certain amount off the pay check to cover some expenses such as tax and other things. But the end result is still magnificent, especially if you do more than one shift or do some day time work while we're resting"

"Wow. Oh my God. This is fantastic! I'll finally be able to afford health insurance, as well as pay off some of the debts I have" she is practically beaming at just the thought of what this money could do for her. Then it sank in.

"You have debts?" I inquire and she nods defeated.

"When my parents ran off they left all their debts on me. So now I've got to pay them. I've managed to pay some of it off in the last two years since they left. But there's still a lot that needs to be paid off" I wonder if she will accept the money if I offer her it. From what I've worked out she is only 18, therefore she shouldn't have to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. The world being her parents debts.

"Anyway, none of that matters now because I can pay them off within the next year or so. This is perfect. Wait, what do I have to wear? I've seen how your waitresses dress and I don't think I could wear something that revealing" not that she wouldn't look absolutely mouth-watering in the usual outfit we make our waitresses wear.

But I do not want anyone else pining after her or her attracting anyone else's attention. She will be mine; I am determined.

"I think I have the perfect outfit for you" I tell her proudly as I get up and zoom out of the room before returning seconds later with her new uniform. It's a black strap top that should cling to her like a second skin, but remain comfortable, and a pair of black shorts that come just above mid-thigh along with a red studded belt.

"This along with some black pumps, or flats if you're more comfortable with them, should be fine" I assure her as I pass the uniform over.

"Um, okay this is perfect. Thank you so much" she exclaims before wrapping her arms around me in a hug. Mine wrapping around her instantly as if they belong around her. Like they were meant to be there.

Almost as soon as she started she stopped and pulled back looking a little embarrassed. I wondered why until I realised my fangs had slithered out. I try to force them back in, but they just wouldn't budge and I'm pretty sure there is a growing bulge in my jeans that I cannot risk her seeing. At least, not yet anyway.

"Goodnight, Katie. I will see you tomorrow at around 8? Sound okay to you?" I confirm and once she has nodded her agreement I lean down and graze my lips on her cheek before wishing her a goodnight again. She then takes her leave and I begin to feel rather lost now that she's gone.


	3. Feelings

**AN: Thank you to kykyxstandler and lexi-myrnin for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

Chapter three

**Godric's POV**

After leaving my child's office I take the beautiful blue eyed blonde haired Goddess back to my private home. There are only a handful of people who know where I live; Eric being one and his protégé, Pam, being another. And now Alex. A privilege I hope she will adore.  
>"Your home is beautiful" she comments as she walks around my main room, or 'living room' as some like to call it, her eyes assessing every piece of furniture. But only one piece of furniture caught her eye. Her hand gently tracing the edge of the coffee table, before her finger traces the patterns carved in my wooden oak table.<br>"This is magnificent" she compliments as her eyes etch the design into her mind for safe keeping.

"It is, isn't it? My child made this with his own bear hands; he said it was a present to me" I inform her as I move to her side, our proximity rather close. We were that close that if she was alive and breathing, I would be able to hear her breathing. Her every inhale and exhale. But as it is, she doesn't breathe. She has no need to for she is vampire.  
>"A present? What was the occasion? - If you don't mind me asking"<br>"Of course I don't mind you asking. As for the present; he made it for me after I released him from my hold. The present was a thank you present from him. Not because I released my hold on him, but because I was a great maker to him. His words not mine" I recite the background to this spectacular piece of furniture to my Goddess.

"Oh, Godric, Eric sounds wonderful. He would be lost without you, if I go by what you've told me" she notes as she takes a step closer to me. A strange feeling begins to surge through me as we come face to face; chest to chest. A magnetic pull pulling me towards her; my head leaning down slightly. My lips searching for hers. Once I have found her soft pouty lips, her's begin to move in rhythm with mine. It is almost as if we have become one. We are destined; I am sure of it.

**Alex's POV**

Oh. My. God. Godric and I just kissed! And what a kiss it was. it felt…it felt…God I can't even think straight. He is the only thing crowding my mind, I can't even think up a structured sentence in which to speak.

"I shall take your silence as a good sign. 'Lost for words', some humans say these days" Godric speaks up snapping me back into reality from the daze that I was trapped in.

"I don't know what to say" I murmur as I gaze into his eyes. Trying to _show _him what I feel and want to say. Although what I want to say still seems hazy to me.

"Just say that you do not regret kissing me" he is almost pleading with me.

"Of course I don't regret it!" I protest, only leading to his lips finding mine once again. This kiss held something more to it, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. But it is _there. _Like an invisible elephant in the room. You can sense it, but you cannot find or identify it.

**OxOxOxO**

**Eric's POV**

The next night couldn't have come sooner and I find myself sat on my throne, anticipating the second that my angel will walk in.

"Eric, you seem distracted. Care to tell me why?" Pam probes but my mind did not register what she said as my angel has just walked in. Her brown wavy locks flowing over her shoulders, her blue eyes standing out against the black of the uniform. She looks marvelous; her black strap top accentuating her every curve, it clings to her like a second skin while still leaving much to the imagination. Her shorts encasing her perfectly toned legs. It's obvious she doesn't tan as well as others, but she still looks breath taking. I have never had feelings like this before; they are rather new and intriguing to me.

"Eric!" Pam exclaims as she clicks her fingers in front of me. Ultimately snapping me out of my day dream as I give her my undivided attention.

"Yes, Pamela?" I scowl at her for tearing my attention away from the angel who is actually heading towards me.

"It doesn't matter now, but wow she looks yummy" Pam announces as she leers at what will be mine.

"I call dibs, Pam" I murmur to her just as Katie reaches us, her smile bright; just like how I remember the sun back in my human years.

"You always call dibs" she pouts at me before turning on her heels and trotting away from me.

"Dibs?" Katie queries as she raises one eyebrow at me in question. I just shrug before offering her a smile, her arms crossed on the stage; her bust resting on them as she looks up at me.

"How can I help you?" I inquire as I lean back into my chair, my elbow propped up on the arm of the chair; my chin resting on my palm.

"Well, I was unsure if you wanted to talk to me before I start. You know, prep me. But if you don't have anything to talk to me about I'll go get started"

"Just make sure you come to me at the end of the day so we can talk. I would love to hear about your first day working in my establishment" I dismiss her as I peer around my bar. I felt bad for portraying myself to her as though I don't care about her. When in actual fact I _do _care about her. Something that shouldn't be possible; particularly after only one day of knowing her.

I watch as she dances around the bar, collecting people's orders before bringing them their drinks. Her smile is bright and she acts flirtatious with some of our male patrons, as well as some female ones if they swing that way, the vermin love it when my staff flirt with them. I, on the other hand, don't take well to her flirting with others. It drives a feeling of jealous up in me – I don't take well to feeling jealous. I know she holds no interest in any of them, but I still carry this feeling over it. It is a nuisance. As are all the other feelings she spurs in me; why does she have this effect on me? My thoughts are brought to a close as my angel catches my eye once again; her hips swaying in time to her every step. She is even humming along with the song that is currently playing over the radio in the club. When she catches me staring at her she beams at me with a wink before going back to her job. I think she may be one of the best waitresses we have ever had. I will soon find out when I talk to her later.

A conversation that I am all too eager to have, but unfortunately have to wait for. Tonight is going by so slowly, that it is almost too painful to bear. I want to be near my future Lover now. I feel as though I need her presence near me. But I cannot, and shall not, let these ridiculous feeling overrule me. I am in charge of myself; _I _am the one who decides what feelings I wish to have towards someone. But with her it's almost as if I do not have any control over them, it's like they only obey to her and only her. I must be delusional…

**Katie's POV**

Walking around the bar, taking order's, delivering drinks; I notice that Eric keeps watching me. I knew I was blushing, but tried to hide it as best as possible. He is a very handsome vampire – not to mention _hot_! But I don't know what his intentions with me are. Does he want me as just a waitress? Does he want a one night stand with me? Does he want me as a girlfriend? Okay, scratch that. He definitely doesn't want me as his _girlfriend, _simply because he is a vampire. He probably has women throwing themselves at him, probably has a different woman every night. He may even have several women every night. That thought alone made my heart hurt and my mood dampen. But I soon rid myself of that mood, knowing full well that my tips will not be as good if my mood is gloomy. As they say 'a happy waitress, is a good waitress' not to mention a well-paid waitress…

**AN: Everyone who reviews will get a teaser from the next chapter xx**


	4. Pining

**AN: Thank you to lexi-myrnin, Rockstar101, kykyxstandler and princess marrosa for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to lexi-myrnin who wrote her own POV xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

Chapter four

**Katie's POV**

As my night comes to a close I count up my tips finding that I have made over $400 in just simple tips; if I made these type of tips every night I would be earning an extra $2800 on top of my weekly pay! This is absolutely amazing. I have never had the potential to make this much money in one week! This is extraordinary. My mood is instantly pushed up into high gear as I try to wipe the huge smile staining my face off. But I just couldn't. I am far too happy!

"I take it you had a good night? Plenty of tips?" Eric questions as I walk into his office. He is sat behind his desk filling out some papers, his gaze barely lifting to acknowledge me.

"Yes, tonight has been wonderful. I have never worked in a bar where people don't try and grope me when they're drunk, or where they won't treat me like shit. Not to mention I have made $400 in tips. That is just…unbelievable!" I express just how joyous I am. His gaze finally lifting up to look at me fully.

"Oh, I believe this is perfectly believable. You are a beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated woman. You are definitely a booster for this bar. Not to mention my sanity" to top it off he offers me a toothy grin before he's suddenly in front of me. He has a good 9 inches on me, so he is practically towering over me. But right now he doesn't look menacing. If anything he looks calm and seductive. Two things I love in a guy.

He gently cups my cheek before leaning down, I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he just grazes his lips over my cheek before pulling back. My breathing is erratic due to our close proximity; I try my hardest to bring my breathing back to normal as I look at his handsome face that is sporting a smirk.

"Goodnight, Katie. Until tomorrow" he dismisses me; he even made that sound sexy.

**Eric's POV**

As I cup her cheek I get the sudden urge to kiss her, but when I'm within distance to do so I decide against it. Instead opting to just gently graze my lips on her cheek. I detest that she has this effect on me, but I must learn to control my feelings. I cannot risk having them running around; it could get me, or my followers, killed. Something that I shall not risk. My area and the vampires within it is my number one concern. I cannot let some…some…_human_ get in the way of that.

"Goodnight, Katie. Until tomorrow" I say my farewell, it being a clear dismissal to her. She looks disappointed for a second, but quickly rids the emotion from her face before beaming at me.

"Thanks for hiring me. I appreciate this so much" she thanks me for what seems like the millionth time since I gave her the job. With that she surprises me by taking a leap and hugging me. I didn't know what to do; do I hug her back? Do I scold her? Before I could decide on my action she pulls back, smiles at me then leaves my office. Leaving me pining after her. All I want to do right then and there is to go after her, but that shows that I am giving in. I cannot let these…feelings overrule me. I am stronger than that.

**Godric's POV**

"Alex" I call out as I exit my sleeping chambers. I have a spare room that I said she could use, it is also light tight so she is perfectly safe there; that's when I realise that she may still be dead to the world. What with me being older I tend to wake up earlier than the younger ones, she probably won't be up for another half hour I would say. That gives me plenty of time to do us some True Bloods and to make sure my house is completely presentable. The time practically flew by and it seemed almost like seconds later that she's up and in front of me.

"Hey" she greets with a smile, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Evening, True Blood?" I offer her as I pass her one over already knowing the answer. She is bound to be hungry.

"Thank you" she answers shyly as she accepts the drink, taking small sips from it. Hmm, modest. Most vampires, no matter what age, practically drain the first True Blood of the night in a matter of seconds. How odd. When she's finished the bottle she smiles at me.  
>"Are you okay? You seem distracted." she asks me. She has a line of blood above her mouth that looks so funny that I burst out laughing and she just looks at me completely confused. I move towards her and open my mouth to tell her but before I could make a sound my eyes are locked into a passionate gaze with Alex's. I trace my fingers across her cheek and she leans her head back a bit and closes her eyes. I then lick away the blood on her lip which earns me a sigh of approval.<p>

**Alex's POV**

He drives me crazy! He licks my lip and then kisses me softly. Just when I think I can't stand anymore he grabs my waist and pulls me to him and kisses me hard. I press my tongue to his lips softly begging for entrance. As he opens his mouth I slide my tongue in and earn a groan of appreciation from him. I don't think I've ever been happier than right now. That is until he picks me up and runs us to his bedroom where he throws me onto the bed. He moves to climb on top of me but I roll out of the way giggling. He looks at me confused and slightly hurt.  
>"What did I do wrong?" he is practically pouting at this point.<p>

"Baby you did nothing wrong. But we barely know each other- Last night was a pre-date and I'm not a slut. Although, I could be tempted if you stay there like that." With that I point to him on the bed where he's just his pyjama bottoms with an obvious hard on. I zoom past him making sure to press against him on the bed and kiss him hard. When he tries to grab me I dodge him and walk away at a human pace.  
>"Can't touch this. Nah nanananana. I'm going to go get ready for our date- that is if it still stands?" he nods and I walk away trying to find the bathroom so I can deal with my hair and make-up.<p>

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter xx**


	5. Determination Night

**AN: Thank you to kykyxstandler and amroberts17 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood…or Eric… *cries***

Chapter five

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, you can't keep this up" Pam tuts at me as she pops her hip out, crossing her arms over her chest while scowling at me. But she still has a hint of a smirk with that scowl.

"Can't keep what up, Pamela?" I inquire with a raised eyebrow as my gaze moves to her from the work papers before me.

"You so obviously like her. Just fuck and feed from her already, then whatever you feel towards her will disappear" does she really think that this can be solved through me fucking Katie? Then again, maybe it can. Now that is definitely an idea that could work.

I suddenly feel a huge grin form on my face as I nod my head to Pam.

"Now that is an idea" I applaud her before dismissing her as I grab my cell phone and dial Katie. I'm sure she won't mind popping in for a little bit. But then again, I can't say there is going to be anything 'little' about the time she will be spending with me when she arrives. My cock is already straining against my jeans at just the thought of being inside of her.

"Hello?" she asks picking up the phone after a few rings.

"Katie, I was wondering if you would be able to pop back down here. I wish to have a…talk with you. It's nothing bad I assure you"

"Um, okay. I'll be there as soon as possible" with that we both disconnect the call as I smirk to myself. It is only a matter of time now.

**Godric's POV**

I quickly adjust my black blazer as I check myself in the mirror. I'm dressed in some smart black trousers, a long sleeved white button down shirt with the first two buttons undone and to top it off I have a black blazer that I'm going to leave open. Most people would take their date to dinner, but I can't really take Alex to dinner now can I? So instead I have opted for taking her dancing, I told her as much when she asked me what she should wear. She wouldn't even drop me a hint of what she has in mind for her dress wear, so I guess I shall just have to be surprised. Although, I will have to say that 'surprised' is an understatement. I am completely gobsmacked.

She looks stunning in her light blue three quarter sleeved dress that comes to her knees. There's a light brown belt around her waist, making her look just…wow. The dress is flowing so it will look fantastic when I spin her. She is beautiful. No, she is more than beautiful.

"So, do I look okay?" she probes as she spins on the spot, her dress flying out slightly so I could see more of those gorgeous legs of hers.

"Okay? You look...I can't even think of a word to describe how you look. You are beyond beautiful, beyond stunning" I compliment her. If she was still a human she probably would have blushed, instead she just outstretches her hand so I can take it.

"I hope you don't have two left feet" she jokes before placing a kiss on my cheek to show that she truly is just joking.

"No, I do not. I am a very skilled dancer actually; I took up learning ballroom dancing, as well as many other types, back when I was a younger vampire. Around the age of, oh, it must have been over a thousand years ago now. So let's say when I was about 700 years old, give or take a few hundred years" it is actually very hard to try remember how old I was when I took up certain activities. As a vampire time doesn't really mean anything to us, so we don't tend to take note of it.

"Oh, how wonderful. Maybe you could teach me some moves" she winks at me as she gently pulls me towards the door. Before she can reach out for the door handle, I grab it and open the door for her to step out ahead of me. Tonight shall be one of joy and pleasure. If she lets me get that far of course.

**Eric's POV**

There is a soft knock at my office door, on instinct I tell Katie to come in. I know it's her because I smell her sweet blood, not to mention I can hear her heart beating; it is a rather soothing thing to hear. I find that I enjoy hearing her heart.

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me?" she confirms and I nod absentmindedly as my eyes graze over her outfit. She's dressed in black jeans, red converse and a red short sleeved top that says 'Fangtasia' on it in black letters. As I recall it's the shirt I gave her for those chilly nights that she works here, she must prefer it over her other tops. Well, at least I hope she does; I find that she looks very attractive in that shirt.

"Yes, please take a seat" I motion towards the couch, I want her to be comfortable and the chair across from my desk definitely isn't comfy enough for her to be sat in for too long. Not to mention I have better access to her on the couch, I just hope she will allow me to go that far. If she doesn't want me to, then I won't. I respect what she wants, I would hate to hurt or scare her. Why does she mean so much to me when I barely know her? Maybe I should get to know her better first, then fuck her senseless – with her permission, of course. With that I get up from behind my desk to sit next to her, this way I can face her while talking. I do hate talking to the back or side of people's heads; if you are going to talk to me, then face me.

"So…" she trails off as she positions herself more on the couch so she's facing me better. She must prefer talking to people face to face as much as I do. But only with those I choose to.

"I thought we could get to know each other better. You have really caught my attention and I would love to know more about you" I even offer her a toothy grin that makes her giggle. Giggle of all things.

"What would you like to know about me?" she queries as she props her elbow against the back of the couch before placing her cheek on her palm. Her eyes locking with mine. I could quite easily just glamour her into sleeping with me, but I don't think I could do that. Not to her, anyway.

"Tell me how you and your friend Alex met and became friends" I probe her, settling myself down more comfortably so I can be comfortable for her entire story. Even if it is only short.

"Well, you already know about my parents leaving me. So after that I just needed to get away from the world, have some time to myself. Especially after their debts got dropped on me. So I got dressed up into a tight little dress, that's just how my 16 year old self used to like dressing, and I went out to a club. I got in easily despite my age, the bouncers were men you see and I was showing cleavage and I was in a tight dress. So I went in, had a couple of drinks but after that some creep started trying to hit on me. Tried to buy me drinks, every time I turned him down" she begins and I knew this story was heading somewhere dark.

"When I left to go to the restrooms, he followed me. Stalked me more like. He cornered me and tried to…tried to rape me. He didn't get far luckily because Alex turned up and stopped him, sent him on his way after a good ass kicking. Since then she has been my best friend, my protector I guess. She doesn't let anyone mess with me, in fact she threatened my ex-boyfriend after I found out he was cheating on me" who in their right mind would cheat on this angel? She is beautiful, I wouldn't cheat on her; I would cherish her.

"Your ex-boyfriend deserved more than just a threatening. As for the one who tried to rape you, well, let's just say that if I was there he wouldn't be alive today" I assure her making her laugh. A nice light sounding laugh that filled me with joy. She really does have a strange effect on me.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you and Godric actually meet? I know he's your maker, but I'm interested in how you actually encountered each other"

"Well, I was injured during battle. So two of my comrades, friends if you will, moved me out of the line of fire. I was dying, so they kept me laughing, smiling as I waited for death. They were telling me things like no matter where I go, there will be women" at this point I laugh at the memory, that is until the darker memory takes over.

"Then Godric showed up, my comrades tried to attack him so he killed them. Both of them. He told me he watched me fighting, he said I was a true warrior" I inform her with a small smile as I remember the encounter.

"That's when he turned you" it sounds more like a statement than a question, but I nod in confirmation none the less.

"Wow, that's quite a story. Much better than mine, yours holds so much history and bravery. It's amazing. I would love to hear more about the fights you participated in" that is definitely a hint.

"Later, right now I have something else I mind" with that I lean forward and attach my lips to hers in a passionate kiss.


	6. Somewhat Opening Up

**AN: Thank you to lexi-myrnin, the anonymous reviewer, DarkAngel620, amroberts17 and NorthwesternBaby for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

Chapter six

**Eric's POV**

"Eric" she murmurs against my lips before I reclaim hers in another kiss. My hands pull her onto my lap where my throbbing hard cock strains against my jeans. My tongue separates her lips so I can taste her. My tongue trails the inside of her mouth, her sweet taste taking over me. I can only imagine what her blood must taste like.

"Eric" she pants more forcefully this time as she pushes me by my chest. I pull back a bit so I can look at her, I am pretty sure my eyes are glazed over.

"Have I upset you?" I asked panicked, but she just shakes her head with a smile as she takes my hand with both of hers.

My hand still looks rather large compared to the two of her's, even when they are both holding my one hand.

"No, you haven't upset me. But I want to know what your intentions with me are" she probes me, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her in return.

"Care to elaborate?" I retort back to her making her sigh in return as she nibbles on her lower lip nervously.

"I mean, what are your plans with me? Do you just want me for some quick fling? Because I am certainly not like that, I don't do one offs" she muses to me as she attempts to climb off my lap but I move my hands to her waist to hold her there. I don't want her to leave me yet.

"Who would just want a one off with you?" I murmur as I allow my index finger to trace the outline of her jaw before I cup her cheek in my hand, her head leaning into my gesture on instinct.

"So what do you want with me?" I could see the dread in her eyes; she is obviously thinking the worst.

"Shall we see where this leads? Then we can decide" I assure her as I lean in, claiming her lips with mine once again. That might not have been the perfect answer she was looking for, but to be honest even I do not know what I want with her. Do I want her as a one off fling? Or do I want some form of relationship between us? I am in the hopes that she will let me fuck her, then I will be able to figure out what I want exactly.

I cannot afford to let myself make the wrong decision, nor can I allow her to make, or even think, the wrong decision. If we take this further than just sex, then there will be many decisions between us to make. Will she be able to be with me? Most women her age dream of having a husband and children, I cannot provide her with children. However, I can provide her with some form of commitment. I could care for her easily. Maybe I am thinking about this into too much depth, right now I am desperate to be in her. My hands glide up her side of their own accord, dragging up her shirt with them. She lifts her arms obediently as I pull it off of her body before throwing it somewhere on the floor. I admire her body for a few seconds before she kisses my lips, my hands sliding round to her back so I can get to the clasp of her bra.

"Eric" she breathes as her hands clamp down on my arms, halting my attempts to undo her bra.

"Yes?" I question as I move my hands to the small of her back, away from her bra so she can remove her vice like grip from my arms.

"We're going too fast. This feels like a quick fling to me" she accuses me.

"I would never, ever use you for a quick fling. You are not a fangbanger, you are not like those filthy creatures who throw themselves at me everyday" I assure her before grazing my lips over her neck.

"How do I know? To me all I can see is you trying to strip me as fast as you can so you can fuck me. I'm not like that" to top it off she shakes her head before climbing off of my lap and grabbing her shirt from the floor. She pulls it on while I sit there on the sofa dumbfounded as I watch her pull on the Fangtasia shirt. When she's finished pulling on her shirt she heads to the door but before she can even reach for the handle I am in front of her, my arms crossed over my chest.

"You are not going anywhere until we sort this" I tell her firmly, her face scrunching up slightly in protest. But she eventually lets it go as she walks over to the chair across from my desk, motioning me to my desk chair opposite her. She makes this look as though we are going to talk business, not personal pleasure.

I follow her lead, taking my seat behind my desk. My eyes lock with hers as we sit there, watching each other closely. I wonder if I can just glamour her, it would be so easy to just slip into her mind; take control of her. But there is something none human about her, what it is I cannot tell. I just know that my glamour will just bounce off her; I will not be able to push my will on her.

"What are you?" I inquire as I tilt my head a little bit, studying her. I know this is off topic but before I make my decision, or enter this discussion, I want to know what she truly is. She is something…more…more than human. Nothing powerful – at least, not to my knowledge.

"I'm an eighteen year old human girl" she admits. Is she unaware of what she holds? She cannot be fully human.

"There is more to you. Your blood is sweet smelling; addictive if you will" I inform her as I lean forward on my elbows.

"Oh" she sighs. So she does know what she is, or at least what makes her different from other humans. I shall not pressure her though, I will allow her time to gain trust in me. She will tell me when she is ready.

"Okay, let's move on to the real reason behind this discussion. You wish to know what I want with you?" I confirm.

"Yes, I want to make sure that you don't just want me as some random fuck" she is very honest with me. I appreciate that of her.

"Truthfully? I have no idea what I want with you. All I know is that I am very attracted to you, you intrigue me greatly and since the first time I saw you; you have captivated me. There are also these…emotions that have aroused in me. I am not used to feeling these emotions; to be honest I am very livid of them" I confess to her. There is no way I will admit to her that these feelings confuse and scare me. I am a vampire; a very powerful one at that. I shouldn't be feeling things like this, not to mention I shouldn't be afraid of said feelings.

"Sounds to me like you want more than a quick fuck" she grins at me mischievously. I contemplate that for a few moments as I run it through my mind. Is what she says true? Do I want more than a great fuck and feed from her?

"Maybe I do" I confess, her grin only widening. If Pam was here she would be smirking at me while firing off several comments based on what she is witnessing and what she has heard. If Pam knew anything about my feeling towards this woman she would laugh in my face. Tell me that I'm getting soppy.

"We can try something a bit more…long term if you wish" she probes me. Something more long term; does she mean like a fuck buddy thing? Or something more emotionally attached? Let's say…a relationship. But is a relationship something I want? I am over a thousand years old; many vampires rely on me and my authority. Do I risk that for a simple girl like Katie?


	7. Consideration of what should be

**AN: Thank you to kykyxstandler, DarkAngel620 and amroberts17 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

Chapter seven

**Godric's POV**

We pulled up in front of a special dance club where we would be able to get blood as well as dance together. They have an outdoor space where we can dance in the moonlight, something I am looking forward to very much.

"Shall we?" I inquire as I offer Alex my hand, to which she accepts with a shy smile on her face. Or maybe it is a coy smile…now that is a thought. I mentally scold myself for thinking such things – I have been spending far too much time with my child. We all know that it's Eric's mind that works like that, not mine.

When we walk inside we find the club booming, people dancing and swaying on the dance floor; other's just sat at the bar either chatting up someone or being chatted up themselves. Currently the song play is 'Just Dance' by Lady GaGa, I believe it is. Not my cup of tea, so while we wait for a decent song to begin to play we head over to the bar where I get us both an O negative True Blood. We sit there chatting and laughing as we sip on our True Bloods, I must admit that I sometimes do miss being human. The ale that was made back in my time was bitter, but the taste was still exquisite. The taste is still plastered in my mind, as is many other memories from my human years.

"I love this song!" Alex coos as she stands up, pulling me onto the dance floor where she begins to sway to the music. I didn't know the name of the song playing, but it is a slow song which means I get to hold her close to me as we sway together. I put my hands on her waist and without warning her pull her to me so her breasts our crushed against my chest as I hold her to me. Now that I have her, I don't plan on letting her go. Unless she wishes to go, then I will have to let her go. No matter how devastated it would leave me. Her soft smile towards me tells me that she is in for the long run, and not just for some quick fling. I stroke her cheek before leaning in and kissing the same cheek where I caressed her. Trailing my kisses down her neck before making my way back up and to her lips that I capture with mine.

**Eric's POV**

I sit there, still thinking over what I want to do about Katie. Do I want to have a relationship with her? Or do I suggest that we have a fuck buddy thing? I must admit that the fuck buddy relationship holds many advantages for me. For one we can both receive much pleasure, for two: we don't have to have an emotional attachment to the other for it to work and for three: it would probably be more convenient for me. If she were to be my _girlfriend _– as humans coin it these days – then I would have to try and work her into my life. Work her around my work, make time to take her out on dates and buy her presents – not that I wouldn't mind doing all those things. But as a fuck buddy I don't have to do any of that, all I have to do is phone her then we can fuck each other senseless for as long as we wish. Yes, that definitely does have its appeal to me.

"When you say 'long term' would a…oh let's say…friends with benefits thing work for you?" I probe with a raised eyebrow. I catch a hint of disappointment in her eyes before her gaze turns neutral; she is hiding her emotions away from me.

"That just sounds like multiple flings to me. If you want me, then you want me for more than just sex. If you only want me so you can get your daily fuck and feed without feeling guilty, well, you can go fuck yourself. I may be a young girl but I want more than sex in life, I want an actual relationship" she informs me, giving me a sad smile before jumping up out of the chair and heading to the door.

"See you tomorrow night, Eric" she sighs before leaving. Leaving me sat there dumbfounded as I stare at the door she just left through. Did I just ruin my chances with her?

I know I should probably go after her, but the sun is pulling at me. I cannot keep myself up unless I wish to have the bleeds, something that isn't exactly the nicest thing to experience. I sigh as I get up, working out that I can probably fly back to my home in time to lay to rest in my own chambers. This way I can rest where I am most comfortable, I just hope my calculations are correct; I would hate to get caught in the morning rays of the sun.

**Godric's POV**

When we get back to mine, after a wonderful evening dancing under the moon light to soothing music, we head straight to my bedroom where the pleasurable part of our night can hopefully begin. I lay her down on my bed before grazing my hand up her leg, over her inner thigh as I make my journey towards my target. My lips nip and caress at every inch of her skin that I can get to as I practically tear her dress away. Shame, it was a rather nice dress. Oh, well. I can always replace it, but right now my mind is somewhere else. She is all that clouds my mind, her lips, her smell, her voice, her beautiful face – these are only some of the things that distract my mind. Hold my mind hostage.

Are we moving too fast? Should we slow down? I know many people say that couples who take their time tend to have the most intimate relationships. Wait. Can we even be classed as a couple? I haven't exactly propositioned her over it. Should I ask her now if I can court her? Or 'date her' as people say these days. Now I feel very old suddenly, the comparison between my human years and todays modern society has made me realise just how long I have roamed this earth – alone. Now I have someone I want to be with, spend my time with. Maybe I should take this slower.

"Alex?" I sigh as I pull back away from her, within that time when my mind had been working things out; she had somehow gotten us both down to our underwear. Thank God she still has her lingerie on, and thank God I still have my boxers on.

"Yes?" she queries as her hand glides over my chest and stomach.

"I think we need to have a serious chat. I don't want us to rush anything, I want us to talk about 'us' for a little bit. I want to know what we actually are, I know I probably sound like some stupid teenage girl – no offense – but you can't really blame me for wanting to know" I tell her, making her nod in agreement before we sit up so we're facing each other.

"I take no offense, by the way. So, let's talk" she smiles, taking one of my hands in both of hers.


	8. Flower Order

**AN: Thank you to kykyxstandler, DarkAngel620 and amroberts17 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood…**

Chapter eight

**Eric's POV**

The next night at work is somewhat awkward. The night started off pretty normal until Katie appeared for her shift, she entered my office so she could deposit her bag; she vaguely glanced at me before completely blanking me out.

"You cannot just ignore me. I am your boss, the man you must report to at the end of the day" I point out, but all she does is shrug at me.

"If I want to talk to you I will" she states as she walks out of the door, leaving me there pining after her. Why must I go through so much hassle for one woman? I could have anyone I wanted, and yet the only person I find myself craving is Katie.

There is suddenly a knock at my door before a very cheerful Godric strolls in, practically dancing into the room before he falls onto the couch with a blissful sigh.

"And what has made my maker so joyful?" I query as I move my annoyed gaze to look at him. I know this is probably petty, but I am jealous of his happiness. He is just radiating his joyfulness; I even caught a hint of what feels like love in the bond. My maker is in love it would seem. That or he is drugged up. This is absolutely impossible due to his vampirism. Yes, that is actually a word.

"I am courting the lovely Alex, my dear child" he informs me, his face holding a goofy grin.

I couldn't help but scowl at him, he is bathing in happiness where as I am drowning in self-pity. One thing that I do not usually do, but like I have said before; Katie brings out many new emotions in me. It would seem that my lack of a relationship, or even a friendship, with Katie is taking its toll on me. I shouldn't have even put forward such a foolish proposition. Of course a beautiful young lady such as herself would want a companion, not a fuck buddy. I sigh in grief over my stupid decision, this, however, caught my maker's attention instantly. His light bubbly aura disappears as he turns serious; studying me with much care.

"My child, what is bothering you? Your emotions are rolling off of you faster than a roller-coaster on a downhill slope" he notes, making me raise my eyebrow at his phrase. What a strange and useless phrase it is. I shake my head in distaste until I realise my maker is waiting for an answer from me.

"Nothing you need to worry about, master" I assure him as I scrawl down my signature on an order slip.

"You cannot fool me, Eric; we have known each other many a year. Plus you are my child and I am your maker, I am _asking _you to tell me but if you don't then I will have to _command _you and I am sure you wouldn't like that" he points out making me grown.

"I am just having a few problems with a woman, I am sure I can deal with it" I inform him as I finish off my last piece of paperwork.

"Would you like to join me on my thrown? I have another thrown that Clancy can pull up for you" I grin at him, making him nod his agreement as we leave my office. Clancy brings my old thrown, the one I had before this one – it is still in perfect condition – before we both take our seats. My maker helping me to search my club to make sure nothing suspicious or illegal is taking place. I couldn't help how my eyes kept being drawn to Katie, to the way she moves around my club to the smile she offers towards my customers. I sigh yet again.

"What have you done to upset her?" Godric inquires as he gives me a plain and simple look that basically tells me not to bullshit him.

"We were having a very nice chat in my office, it lead to some passionate kisses and we were close to stripping one another when she told me she didn't want to be one of my flings. So, me being the fool I am I offered her a fuck buddy relationship, just because it would be more suitable for my lifestyle. But right now I realise that I want more than just sex with her; it scares me" I admit reluctantly, only saying it loud enough for only my makers ears to hear. Hopefully no one else heard my little talk.

"Then tell her" he makes it sound so easy.

"But she doesn't want to talk to me, she won't even look at me now" I point out as I gaze back over to Katie. It is obvious that she knows I am watching her, but she just won't look at me.

"You never were good with words when it came to your feelings anyway. Buy her flowers, they each have a certain meaning to them; find ones that apply directly to your situation. Try to show her that you do want her, that you want forgiveness" I smile at that as I grab my phone, but before I could dial any numbers my makers voice comes across once again.

"Oh, and Eric?" I look at him, waiting for him to carry on.

"I am proud that you are finally ready to settle down, even if it is only for a short period of time. I was getting rather fed up of seeing you going off with different women every night" he tells me before I dial the number of the well-known florist in Shreveport.

"Hello, Shreveport florist; Miriam speaking. How may I help you?" a little old lady asks on the other end of the line.

"I would like to order a bouquet of flowers; I want them delivered to Fangtasia as soon as possible" I order her, knowing that the little old lady is very good at her job and always does exactly what the customer wants.

"What flowers would you like in the bouquet?" she queries, the distinct sound of paper crumpling and a pen scrawling on paper comes across the phone line.

"I would like a dozen pink camellia flowers; a dozen purple hyacinth flowers and a dozen white violet flowers. I know that is an odd bouquet but I wish for it to happen, each of those flowers hold a certain meaning. All of their meanings I need to put across" I tell her, her humming a 'hmm' and 'of course' all the way through.

"They should be there by 1am, Fangtasia is that vampire bar, correct?" she confirms and just to make sure I get them I give her the address. I am desperate for those flowers to arrive. I need them to arrive.

When I put the phone back into my pocket my maker gives me a look that tells me he is proud of me. I smile at him before looking over to Katie who is actually looking at me, but she looks away when she realises she has been caught out. It is only a matter of time until she is mine. I sigh, knowing that all will be well between us soon enough. I hope she loves flowers, seeing as I did just technically order her 36 flowers. I'm sure she will love them, especially when she hears the meaning behind them.


	9. Together?

**AN: Thank you to kykyxstandler, amroberts17 and DarkAngel620 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.**

Chapter nine

**Eric's POV**

The flowers arrived on time, I had to go outside to get them; what with me not wanting any of my fellow vampires to see the flowers. They would all believe that I'm going soft, truth be told that I am not. I refuse to become soft over one woman, there are many women walking around in this world that I could have; so why do I only want her?

I set the flowers behind the desk where they are safe and out of sight, I cannot risk anyone seeing them; especially not the beautiful woman I wish to give them to. I sit down at my desk and begin to just aimlessly flick through my paperwork, despite me already finishing it all. Luckily I did not have to occupy myself for long, seeing as we are closing early tonight – or should I say day? Seeing as it is early morning.

There is a knock at my door before Katie walks in, going straight over to the hooks where she grabs her red coat and her bag.

"Katie, may I have a word?" it sounds like more of an order than it does a suggestion, but either way she turns to look at me. I couldn't quite place the mixture of feelings bubbling in those bright blue orbs of hers.

"You can have two. Fuck off" she hisses at me as she storms towards the door, but before she could get there I was in front of her. Blocking her only exist out of here.

"Eric, if I was you I would move out of the way" she warns me, and I knew she would do it. I knew she would attempt to move me, but she is smarter than that.

She knows I am much stronger than she. Not to mention bigger and faster. Although those last two things I am very sure she could enjoy if she only gave me the chance. No, I shouldn't be thinking like that. One step at a time.

"Please, please I want us to talk. I feel like we left things wrong yesterday and I want to talk to you about it. I have my reasons for what I said, but the second I said it I knew that it wasn't what I wanted" I plead with her. I don't want to lose her; I would happily fight to the death just to see her smile. Okay, now I am definitely losing my mind. 1000 years of life should have made me stronger, less connected to my emotions – and it did. That was until I spotted this infuriating woman in my club.

"You have 5 minutes" she insists as she goes over to my desk, taking the seat opposite. I will make her mine, I am determined to. I thank her before going over and taking my seat behind my desk, watching her carefully. Should I give her the flowers now or later? If I give her them now would they soften her up a bit? Or am I better off waiting till I have her in a better state of mind so she can actually accept the flowers without feeling as though I am trying to bribe her into forgiving me?

"I'm sorry. What I said yesterday, it was foolish. Who would want something so unstructured and useless, when they could have everything they ever wanted by just being with you" I begin as I reach forward; taking the hand she has resting on my desk in my own hand. Her hand seems so small in my own. It's like my hand engulfs hers.

I stroke my thumb over the soft skin on her hand as I gaze into her eyes, those beautiful blue sparkling eyes.

"Do you actually mean that or are you just saying it to get on my good side? Or in my bed for that matter?" she challenges me, I could tell she was about to pull her hand out of mine but I tighten my grip a little bit. Desperate to not lose this one bit of contact.

"I only say what is true. I do not want to force you into anything; I only wish to try to fix my mistake. I only said what I said yesterday because it would be easier to work around Fangtasia and my sheriff duties. But I realise that it isn't what I wanted, not really anyway" I carry on, trying to get her to see where I am coming from.

"What do you want?" she whispers, her eyes twinkling with hope.

"You" I say simply as I reach behind my desk to grab the flowers that I pass to her. She gasps at the selection before a huge smile spreads across her face.

"They're so beautiful" she comments as she examines each one separately.

"They are, but nowhere near as beautiful as you" I compliment, speeding around the desk to stand in front of her. I lean down and connect her lips to mine; she doesn't protest or try to push me off of her, but instead she just lets the kiss take over.

I pick her up and guide us over to the sofa, not so we can do anything sexual, unless she wants to of course, but so I can hold her closer to me. I need to feel her against me, even if it is not while she is under me while I provide her with intense pleasure. My tongue traces her lower lip, just begging for permission. She allows me this one small pleasure as her mouth opens a little bit so my tongue can dive into the cavern of her mouth; she tastes amazing. I can only dream of what her blood would taste like, but I shall not push her. I shall not rush her. We will move at a pace which she is comfortable at, I have only just got her to be with me. I refuse to take any risks in which could lead to her leaving me.

**AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter, I promise the next chapter will be longer to make up for it xx And there will be some lemons real soon xx**


	10. Loving It Up

**AN: Thank you to kykyxstandler and DarkAngel620 for reviewing xx **

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.**

Chapter ten

**Eric's POV**

I slowly trail my kisses off of her lips and down her neck, my hands moving of their own accord. Katie doesn't protest against my wandering hands so I allow them to do as they please, but when they start to slide up her body and towards her breasts I know I have gone too far. Especially when her hands clasp my hands, stopping their journey north.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" I murmur out to her, trying to contain my desire. I have never had a woman stir so much desire and need within me before. This is so farfetched that I sometimes wonder if I am dreaming, but just feeling her near me makes me realise that it isn't a dream. But that this is reality and there is a beautiful angel in front of me.

"I don't mind, I just don't want us to do this here; not very romantic really is it?" she points out as she looks around the office. Is she actually agreeing to us being intimate?

"Would you like to come back with me?" I probe hopefully as I kiss her neck; my fangs graze her skin lightly. I try to force them back up, but have no success. Damn my arousal.

"I would, but before we go can you tell me what these flowers stand for? From what Pam tells me you don't do things unless they mean something. So I figure these flowers mean something as well" she is very intelligent, something that is very nice to find in a woman. I hate women who aren't intellectual or who are but act dumb just to try make themselves look more attractive.

To be honest I think that just makes them look unattractive.

"Well the pink Camellia flowers mean that I long for you – which I do. More than what I am used to, I have never _longed _or _craved _or even _needed _a woman. But you seem to bring so many new things out in me" I begin making her smile with a small blush.

"The purple hyacinth flowers mean that I am sorry and that I beg for your forgiveness. And from these last fifteen or so minutes I would say that I have earned it. Have I not?" I challenge her with a fangy smile, making her giggle. For answer she leans forward and kisses me softly.

"And if I'm right, the white violet flowers mean let's take a chance?" to say I was surprised about her knowledge is an understatement. I am down right astonished, most woman just like the fact that they are pretty, they do not understand that each flower has its own meaning; a symbol if you will.

"Yes" I confirm to her before I attach my lips back to hers. Is it bad that I am struggling to keep my hands off of her?

"Before we go I better go say goodbye to my maker. He would be quite displeased if I left without so much as a farewell" I point out to her before she nods her head. She climbs off of my lap so I can stand up; I take her hand in mine as I guide her out of the room.

Together we walk into the now closed bar where there is no sign of Godric. Where could he have gotten to?

"He's in that empty office you keep" Pam informs me, a hidden smirk in her eyes. I eye her carefully, trying to decode the message she is hiding. I have no such luck so instead we just head to the spare office I have. I originally had it made for Pam, but she told me she didn't like the idea of being sat in an office, she prefers to be more hands on within my business. But when I open the door I instantly regret it as I spot a half-naked Godric on top of a half-naked Alex. I abruptly shut the door; Katie is stood there looking completely gob-smacked.

"I'm glad I asked if we could go somewhere else, I would hate for someone to walk in on us like that" she tells me making me rub her arm soothingly.

"As long as you are comfortable I am happy" I assure her as we leave out the back door.

**Godric's POV**

"You drive me crazy" I murmur to Alex as she pulls my top over my head. I'm so glad that she came to Fangtasia, I have been thinking about her none stop since we made our relationship official. I kiss down her neck, my fangs scraping along her skin making her moan. Her hands are aimlessly stroking over my stomach as I move my kisses over the front of her neck and down to her breasts. I sigh happily as she arches her back so I can unclasp her bar. My life is complete, I am sure of it.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" I double check, not wanting for us to do this now then for her to regret this later. She smiles at me before kissing me softly, her hand making its way down to my trousers.

She starts to undo my button as I kiss her, our tongues mingling. I knew right then and there that what we are doing is right, that we are meant to do this. Just as we start to get more heated as she successfully undoes the button on my trousers, the door opens but we pay no attention to it. Whoever it is can turn around and leave, I refuse to stop what I am doing just because of some intruder. I did, however, sense that it is actually my child at the door; ah, at least he will understand the aspects of privacy. When the door is shut and I am certain no one is lingering around the door I start to kiss my way down her body until I get to the tops of her jeans where I undo the button and slide them down her legs with ease. It has been a long time since I have been with a vampire so intimately.

"I haven't been with a vampire since I was turned" she murmurs to me as she nips at my neck.

"Really?" even I heard the surprise in my voice. Usually a vampire's maker has sex with their protégé all the way up until they are released of their maker's hold. But even then some vampires like to carry on their sexual activities amongst vampires before they move onto humans; that is usually because some fear that if they go straight to a human from being with a vampire they will kill them or seriously harm them. What with vampires being rather indestructible, whereas humans are quite breakable. I wonder if my child will be okay with his new human…

"Yes, really. My maker never really saw me in the sexual way, he saw me as a younger sister that he should protect" she admits before kissing me, silencing all my questions.

I will approach the subject with her later, after our love making. Luckily enough we have finished undressing one another, so I sit back so I can admire the naked beauty before me. I slowly place open mouth kisses up her stomach and up to her right breast where I take her nipple into my mouth just as I push into her. She gasps at the sensation making me grin around her nipple; I enjoy the fact that I can make her feel such human emotions when it comes to sex. I love the fact I can make her moan, make her gasp; make her plead with me as I speed up our pace.

"Oh, Godric. Right there" she moans as her legs lock more firmly around my waist. I have never in all my 2000 years of life, or death depending on how you view it, felt such a strong connection with a woman.

Maybe I could talk to my child about this; surely he will know how to explain this to me. He is very brave and intelligent, those are only two of the reasons I turned him. My inner thoughts get terminated when I feel her orgasm nearing; I speed up in an attempt to coax her orgasm through. I succeed as she shouts out, making me shout out as well as I get my own orgasm. I carry on moving in and out of her as we calm down, trying to draw out our highs for as long as possible. When we are both back to normal I swap us so I'm laid on my back on the sofa with Alex laid on top of me as I hold her close.

"Perfect" I whisper in her ear before lightly nibbling on her ear lobe.

**AN: So, who wants some Katie and Eric love'in in the next chapter?**


	11. Sexy Time

**AN: Thank you to lexi-Myrnin, kykyxstandler, DarkAngel620 and amroberts17 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

Chapter eleven

**Eric's POV**

The second we enter my home I have the door shut and locked before I am in front of Katie. I lean down and kiss her gently, trying to create the perfect mood, as my arms wrap around her waist; pulling her flush against my body. Her hands weave themselves into my hair, her mouth opening slightly to allow me access into her mouth. My tongue ravishes her mouth as I pick her up, her legs wrapping around my wait as I walk us into my bedroom where I place her down on the bed. Finally, I have her right where I want her.

"I have wanted to do this since the first time I saw you" I inform her as I kiss down her neck, allowing her to breathe as my hands scrape up her sides; pulling her shirt up with them.

She complies by sitting up enough for me to pull her shirt over her head where I throw it amongst the floor, not really caring where it is. It could have landed on Mars for all I care. Her hands start to work on the button on my jeans as my lips attach back to her's, the second she has opened the button and pulled down the zip, I discard the jeans before flipping us over so she is straddling me.

"Now, this is definitely unfair" I murmur to her as I look at her, she is still dressed in her bra and her jeans. Whereas I am only in my shirt and blue silk boxers. I chose a very good day to not go commando.

"Watch me" she demands as she climbs off the bed, walking around to the foot of it where she undoes her jeans at a painfully slow rate.

I growl somewhere low in my throat as she slowly inches the jeans down those gorgeous legs of hers, my eyes never leaving hers, other than to take a few sneak peeks at her body, as she climbs back onto the bed where she straddles my body. I'm still sat up from watching her so it is easy for her to pull my shirt over my head, her lips finding mine again as she throws the shirt onto the floor with the rest of our clothing. My hands snake behind her back where I unclasp her bra, sliding it down her arms before throwing it away from us – I think it may have landed on a lamp. I trail my kisses down her neck and over to her left breast where I take her nipple into my mouth. Her half gasp, half moan, making me even harder; if that is even possible.

"I want you now, Lover" I whisper to her as I literally rip her panties away; throwing them across the room. She gasps again as I flip us over so she is laid down on the bed, her eyes watching me as I pull down my boxers and throw them onto the floor as well. I kneel there grinning as I watch her eyes widen at the size of me. I do know that I am bigger than most, but I am not shy about it; if anything I am very proud of my gracious plenty.

"Your huge" she mumbles making me chuckle as I lean down and gently kiss her neck.

"Do not worry, I will make it fit" I assure her as I kiss her again, entering one of my fingers into her, stretching her a little bit before adding another one.

"Eric, please. I'm ready for you now" she pleads as she tries to remove my hand, but I make no move in letting her have her way.

"You may be ready, Lover, but your body is not. I am large, as you have already noticed, therefore I need to stretch you a little bit before I enter you. I do not wish to hurt you, although I still do fear of hurting you even after stretching you with my fingers" I explain myself as I pump her, twisting my fingers a little bit to help her expand a little more.

"Okay" she murmurs as she relaxes into the bed, my fingers making work of her pussy as I bring her to orgasm. Once she has reached her high I kiss her, the second my tongue enters her mouth I replace my fingers with my cock.

I move into her slowly to give her time to adjust, her eyes are squeezed shut making me wonder if I am hurting her. I stop my actions, making her eyes flutter open as she catches my worried gaze.

"I'm fine, keep going" she insists as she moves her hips a bit, encouraging me to go further. I nod my head in silent acceptance as I carry on sliding into her, her eyes closing again. When I am fully inside her –which is a huge surprise seeing as I do not usually fit into most – I gaze at her, waiting for her to respond or give me some sign that she wants me to carry on.

"Is cockosaurus all the way in?" she queries as she opens her eyes, looking down to where we are connected. She blushes slightly as she looks up to meet my lusty gaze.

"Yes, I am all the way in" I chuckle, thinking back to the nickname she has given to my cock. How creative. We will have to discuss better nicknames if she insists on my dick having a name. I lean down and capture her lips with mine as I start to slowly move in and out of her, giving her plenty of time to adjust to my size. It doesn't take long before she is moving her hips in rhythm with mine as I make love to her, my fangs grazing over the skin of her neck as her soft pants blow against my shoulders.

"Bite me" she gives me the permission I have been waiting before. I smile slightly as I kiss over her jugular before penetrating her skin with my fangs. Her moan telling me she is finding this rather erotic. Most women complain that it hurts at first, but not her. I love that fact, I will admit. I hate whiny women.

I reach my hand down her body where I stroke her clit, sending her straight over the edge, her orgasm dragging mine out with her. We both shout out each other's names as we come, the second I have finished my release I collapse on her; trying my hardest to keep as much weight as possible off of her, my cock still inside her.

"I think I like cockosaurus" she jokes as she kisses me softly on the lips. I roll off of her where I lie on my side facing her, noticing how she is still bleeding a little bit where I have bit her. I lean over and lick at her wounds until the bleeding has stopped. I then prick my finger on my fang before rubbing it into the puncture wounds that start to heal instantly.

"That was amazing" she murmurs as she curls into my side, her leg lying over my waist as her arm drapes over my chest. I hold her close as I bury my head into her neck, inhaling her scent.

"It truly was. It was perfect" I assure her, making her stare at me in disbelief.

"You can't be serious, you must have slept with millions of women" that last bit sounded rather bitter, making me chuckle at her slight jealousy.

"I have not slept with 'millions' of women, maybe hundreds, but not millions" I realise then that that was the wrong thing to say.

"But believe me, Lover, you are all I want. You are perfect, better than any woman I have ever had. Anyway, those who I have had before could never take all of me in" I compliment her as I kiss her, her tongue wrapping around one of my still extended fangs making me groan in pleasure.

The fangs are one of the most sensitive parts on a vampire's body, and having her touch them this intimately is very arousing.

"Lover, unless you are ready and willing for a round two I suggest you stop your teasing now" I warn her as I struggle to keep my hands to myself.

"Oh, I am always up for a round two" she smirks. She truly is perfect and that night she showed me just _how _perfect she really is.

**AN: So, was that okay for you all? I really hope it was xx**


	12. Protective

**AN: Thank you to kykyxstandler and DarkAngel620 for reviewing xx **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own True Blood**

Chapter twelve

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, come on. I need to get to work" Katie reminds me as she tries to pull out of my arms. She has just come into Fangtasia for her shift at work and I refuse to let her leave the office, I can't seem to keep my hands off of her.

"No you don't. I'm your boss and your expertise is needed elsewhere" I murmur seductively into her ear as her hands rest over mine on her stomach. I just want to rub myself all over her, I want to fuck her senseless and I want to drink that intoxicating blood of hers again.

"Eric, I know cockosaurus" she strokes my bulge through my jeans making me growl "needs attention, but he will have to wait. I have work to do" she smirks up at me.

In an instant I have her pinned up against the wall where I press my body against her, my lips descending onto hers. She kisses me back just as enthusiastically before I pull back, but I don't move too far as my lips still graze hers when I speak.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Lover. Stroking me like that and then not carrying on, I expect you to make up for that later on. And I will be deciding how" I inform her before kissing her neck tenderly. I pull away from her fully as I offer her a fangy smile; she blushes lightly as she makes her way out of my office. I smirk to myself at how she didn't deny me the chance to decide how she will make this up to me. She doesn't know what she has let herself in for.

Just as I sit at my desk, contemplating all the ways I can make Katie make it up to me for her playing with fire, when there is a knock at the door. I call for them to come in and in walks none other than my maker, Godric, he is grinning like a love struck school boy. Surely he has not fallen in love with that Alex girl yet, then again he has lived for twice as long as me; maybe he wants to embrace the thought of love rather than actually considering his feelings towards this girl. No doubt they are strong feelings he has for her, I have never seen him smile so much before in my life.

"Master, what do I owe the pleasure?" I probe, my smile from when I last spoke to Katie still there.

"Alex and I thought we would pay you a visit, also I think we need to have a talk about last night" he tells me, my smile turning into a smirk as I look at him.

"What you and Alex do in your own time is none of my business, although I would prefer it if you kept your sexapades in your own homes and not in Fangtasia" I point out truthfully. I would prefer it if he didn't have sex in Fangtasia, that is reserved for only me and Katie.

"Of course, child, I do not mind following that rule. But you must understand that I was very…excited last night and I just couldn't wait to touch her" I frown at him, hating the detail he is going into.

"No disrespect, Godric, but I did not need to know that" I tell him as I get up and head out of my office, Godric following me into the bar where he goes off to Alex who is sat in a booth.

I take my seat on my throne as I look around Fangtasia, keeping an eye out for trouble. That's when I spot someone cornering my Lover against the wall, I growl as I flash over there; pinning the offender against the wall. My large hand wrapped around his neck as his legs dangle, not that it will hurt him or fatally harm him. He is vampire after all, luckily I can deal with him however I please; oh the many thoughts that attack my mind on how to torture him is perfect.

"Sheriff" he sounds startled, how hilarious.

"You dare attack one of my waitresses? My Lover at that, you are lucky you are still alive right now" I growl at him, his face paling even more if that is even possible.

"Sheriff, I assure you I didn't know she was your partner. If I had known that I wouldn't have gone near her, I promise" he tries to weasel his way out of this, but I am having none of it.

"Get out of my bar now, you are band from here and if I catch you in here without checking it with me first I will personally make sure you meet your final death" I hiss at him as I throw him to the floor. He quickly leaves my bar before I turn to Katie, searching her for injury.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did her?" I probe her as I carry on searching her, all I want to do is pull her into my arms and hug her, but sadly I cannot. It would risk my status as sheriff, all the vampire would laugh at me for caring for a human so much.

"Come to my office" I order her as I lead her towards my office, knowing full well I can hold her and kiss her when we get there.

**Godric's POV**

"Do you think she's okay?" Alex inquires as she stares after Katie and Eric. She is worried Katie may be hurt from that vampire cornering her; I personally don't think she is hurt but I could be wrong. He could have hurt her before she tried to get away.

"I'm sure she is fine, anyway, she has Eric and he will take care of her. He cares about her more than I have ever seen him care for someone" I inform her before ordering us another two true bloods.

"You're probably right; I'm just worrying about her. I've been like a mother to her as well as a best friend to her since she was 16 years old" she reminds me, making me smile at her as I take her hand in mine.

"Does that make me a step-dad to her? And you a step-mother to Eric?" I joke making her hit my arm playfully before she takes a sip from her blood.

"Last thing I need is to be a step-mother to him, from what you've told me he can be quite a hand full" she replays my own words to me making me chuckle. I did indeed tell her that; Eric can be a hand full at times, especially if he decides to be stubborn and thinks he's right when he is wrong. He is also very cocky and 'all-powerful'. Anyone would think he was Jesus the way he goes on, but then there is the other side of Eric that barely anybody gets to see. There is Eric, my child; Eric, a maker and Eric, the vampire who cares for a human. He has many sides to him, and all of them are ones you cannot help but love.

"He really isn't that bad, now, shall we leave? I have idea for us tonight and they involve a bed and you naked on it" I tell her bluntly as I stand up, offering her my hand with a grin on my face. If she was human she would have blushed.

"You're so cheeky" she laughs as she stands up and presses a lingering kiss to my lips. I cannot wait to get her under me again.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise to make the next one extra-long. Anyway, which couple is your favourite? The one with the most votes will have the entire next chapter to themselves with plenty of lemons :D xx**


	13. Thrill Drill

**AN: Thank you to lexi-Myrnin, JustGiveGodricAHug, the misery chick, kykyxstandler, fi1102 and DarkAngel620 for reviewing xx**

**Favourite couple results:**

**Eric and Katie: 3 votes**

**Godric and Alex: 2 votes**

**Then we have one person who didn't technically vote, but because there are clear Galex fans I promise there will be some lemons and half a chapter on them in the next chapter but as promise the winning couple gets a whole chapter to themselves. I wonder what they could possibly get up to…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

Chapter thirteen

**Eric's POV**

As we enter my office I pull her into my arms the second the door is closed, my head burying in her hair as I inhale her scent; the only thing that can soothe and calm me in this world is right here in my arms.

"Are you okay, Lover? What did he do to you?" I probe lightly as I pull back slightly where I push a loose strand of hair behind her ear, her bright blue orbs looking into mine.

"I'm okay, I promise. I was serving him his true blood when he slapped my ass and tried to make a pass at me" she informs me, my blood boiling as my body tenses up. I will send Pam and Chow out to go and find him, and then I will torture him before killing him. The true death is the least he deserves.

"Eric, I know you're thinking about physically harming him in some way" she warns me, only making me grin at her innocently. But of course she isn't buying it for a second.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Eric. I think you look more fearsome banning him from your bar then you would be if you just went straight out and cut his head off" she tries to persuade me against violence as she lays her hand on my chest. I bring my hand up to rest over her's as I keep my eye contact with her.

"Not really, no. in fact I made myself look like a pushover out there because I usually do punish them, it is usually always torture. Of course none of the damage is permanent, although pulling out ones fangs can be degrading. It takes many a month, sometimes years, to grow ones fangs back" I inform her as I lean down and kiss any protests she may have had.

I wonder if she would react the same way and forget all of her words she was about to say if I took my shirt off? I know she likes my toned stomach and my abs. She even told me so, in fact she almost pouted when I put my shirt on last night so I could drive her home. Maybe I should bring in a rule of 'no clothes', now that would be exceptional; of course it would only apply to us two and when we are at either her home or mine. From what I understand no one has a key to her home and no one has a key to mine, although Pamela does know where I live and what the security code is to get passed my gates. But she cannot enter the house unless I let her in. It is very rare if Pam visits me in my own home anyway, usually we conduct any communications through phone or through meeting up at either her home or at Fangtasia.

"So, would you like to tell me how I'm going to make it up to? I can clearly see King Cock has an idea" she points out as she looks down at the growing bulge in my jeans.

"Oh, I have my ideas, but we shall have to wait for Fangtasia to close. Anyway, I would like to know what is with all these nicknames for my cock" I insist on her telling me as I pick her up and walk over to the sofa where I sit down. Katie straddling my lap as her arms wrap around my neck, her fingers twiddling with the bottom of my hair.

"I like them" she says it as if it is just that simple.

"Then maybe we can decide on one that is better than 'Cockosaurus' and 'King Cock'" I suggest, she makes a whole big deal out of thinking about it before grinning at me.

"Whatever you wish, but first you have to tell me your plans with me. I may not be dressed appropriately" oh, all she has to do is remove her clothing and she'll be there.

"Well, I'm sure you can guess part of it" I murmur in her ear as I rock her against the bulge in my jeans, her soft moan sounding through the room. I nuzzle her neck as I rock her one more time; I must stop now otherwise we will end up dry humping each other at this rate.

"So, names for Eric Junior" she starts the conversation off, my eyes flickering to the clock to see that we only have about twenty minutes before Fangtasia closes. It is early closing today, thankfully.

"Shoot some of your ideas at me and I will deny the ones I hate and the ones I like we will write down" I tell her as I grab a notepad and pen from the file cabinet next to the sofa.

"What about Bone-Her?" where does she come (no pun intended) up with these names?

"No"

"Night crawler?"

"I think I prefer cockosaurus to that one" I grin at her, although 'Night crawler' is probably more accurate than cockosaurus, but I still hate it.

"Oh! What about Thrill Drill?" she looks very excited about that one. I think about it and decide that I kind of like it, I write it down on the pad making her squeal excitedly.

After about twenty minutes we have come up with a number of nicknames, but we are still indecisive of which one to use. I'm sure we will decide later on, right now it is time for her to make it up to me.

"Are you ready to start making it up to me?" I probe her lightly as we get up and head into the bar where the poles that my dancers usually use are being polished. I dismiss Ginger with a flick of my hand, she nods and scurries away into the back where I hear the back door slam shut. Finally, it is just me and my Lover seeing as it was Pam's day off today, so she didn't even have to come in therefore shouldn't be wandering around anywhere.

"So then, what am I doing?" she demands and all I do is flick my gaze to the pole.

"I want you to take that shirt off and your bra off as well as your shorts. I only want you in your panties and pumps when you pole dance for me" I smirk at her as I go to sit on my throne; I motion for her to go stand on the platform in front of the pole. She looks embarrassed about it for a second before climbing up onto the stage.

"I'm waiting, Lover" I encourage her as I wait for her to start. She pulls off her top before throwing it onto the floor. Her bra and shorts following soon after before she is stood before me in nothing more than black fuck me pumps and her lacy red panties. Her arms are crossed over her chest making me growl.

"Do not hide from me, I want to be able to see all of you" I order her, she glares at me playfully as she drops her arms to her side. Her breasts are round and perfect and her nipples are erect due to the slight coldness in the room. I hope she isn't too cold, but she isn't complaining nor is she shivering so I will assume she is warm. She grins at me as she takes the pole in her left hand, walking around it at an agonisingly slow pace before she presses her back against it. her arms stretched up above her head as she arches her back and slides down the pole before coming back up again; she purposefully grinds her ass into it making me growl at her again as my cock strains against my jeans.

As she starts to become more confident around the pole she starts to do more tricks such as sliding around it and wrapping one leg around it as she leans backwards, her back arched. By the time she is at this stage I am already rubbing my member through my jeans, I am so close to just whipping him out and masturbating before her. Then an idea pops up into my mind as I motion her to climb down from the stage and come stand in front of me. She does as told as she walks over to me, adding an extra sway to her hips just to tease me further. When she is in front of me I get her to kneel down before I undo my jeans and slide them down so Junior can jump out. She looks at him and then me with wide eyes before she understands what I want her to do.

My Lover smirks at me as she lowers her mouth onto my throbbing cock, her tongue swirling my pre-come around before she takes me into her mouth inch by inch. She takes me completely by Surprise when I feel my cock slide down her throat slightly; no gag reflex. Perfect. She slowly bobs her head up and down my member, her tongue lapping around him as she keeps eye contact with me. She is going to be the fucking final death of me.

"Keep your head still" I order her as I stand up, sliding my cock in and out of her mouth at my own accord. I fuck her mouth and throat for a few more minutes before I explode into her mouth, surprising me again when she swallows everything I have to offer. She is perfect. When she releases my cock she kisses the tip before sanding up where I pull her to me and crash my lips down on hers.

I do not care that I can taste myself on her, right now all I want is to fuck her senseless. She has driven me to the extent where all I can think about is stripping her naked and slamming my member into her until she screams out my name. With that thought in mind I gently lie her down on the stage where my throne is, with me lying on top of her. I try to keep as much weight off of her as possible as our tongues fight for dominancy, my hand sliding down her body until I get to her dripping wet panties. They are actually soaked through, why my Lover has been turned on for a long time I can see. She must enjoy me being dominant with her, I wonder if she likes it when I order her around. Of course, only in bedroom otherwise she would 'slap me silly', as Pam likes to phrase it.

I break our kiss for a few seconds as I discard all of our clothes with my vampire speed, leaving her fuck me pumps on; I find that I rather like seeing her in them when she is naked. She looks so fucking hot. As I attach my lips back to hers I slide into her, making her gasp before she moans loudly. Her legs locking around my waist to help guide me deeper into her. I have never met a woman who can take me fully in both her pussy and her mouth; Katie must have been made for me.

"Oh, Fuck, harder!" she pleads as I kiss her neck. How can I deny the lady? With that I pound into her harder, making sure to hit her G-spot and her clit with every thrust; she is writhing beneath me in a matter of minutes as an orgasm hits her. She shouts out my name as I carry on moving inside of her. I wish for her to have two orgasms before I have my own, that way we would have both had the same amount of orgasms, although by the time we are finished because I have to rest she would have had many more orgasms by then.

The feel of her wet, slick walls around my throbbing cock as I pound into her is unbelievably amazing, and the feel of her wetness growing with every thrust is almost overpowering. How can a human woman have such a huge effect on me?

"Oh, God, Eric" she moans before I flip us over so she is riding me. I love the sight of my Lover riding me, I find the view I get to be very tasteful.

"I love your breasts" I murmur to her before I encircle one perky pink nipple with my mouth, my tongue flicking over her nipple with every rock she does. When I move my mouth to her other nipple I allow myself to start thrusting up into her every so often, desperate for both her's and my own release.

"Bite me, please" she begs as she bares her naked neck for me. I lick over her jugular before plunging my fangs into her neck, both mine and her own orgasm ripping through us as I take a couple of greedy pulls from her blood before licking at the wounds as we come down from our highs. Her come, and maybe some of mine but I hope not, drips onto my lower half out of her pussy as I prick my finger on my fang and rub it into the punctures so they can heal. I do not need to mark her for people to know she is mine. As soon as I pull back from her neck she collapses into my arms where I turn us so we are on our sides facing each other, my arms holding her close as I nuzzle her hair.

"You look so beautiful when you come, Lover" I compliment her as I move a piece of damp hair behind her ear. Her breathing is still in the form of panting as she comes down from her orgasm slowly, both of our bodies twitching every so often from the after math of such explosive orgasms.

"Hmm, Pussy Stretcher sure knows how to pleasure a woman" she murmurs as she cuddles closer to me. I must admit that even 1000 year old Viking Vampires enjoy cuddling with humans; I think it's because of their heat. The warmth that they radiate gives you a few minutes of bliss.

"We are not calling my cock Pussy Stretcher, no matter how accurate it may be" I tell her firmly before kissing her, just so she knows I mean no harm by it.

"Anyway, I think you'll find that _I'm _the one who knows how to pleasure you" I tease her as I roll back on top of her, kissing her passionately as I slide back into her. And that's just about how the rest of the night went, nothing but us two on our own as we fucked like rabbits.

**AN: Random question, but what do you all think to this little cock naming thing they have going on? Do you lovely readers have any suggestions you would like to place forward? If so please feel free to tell me them :D xx**


	14. Children

**AN: Thank you to lexi-myrnin (otherwise known as Guess who Katie), BerNorthman, kykyxstandler and fi1102 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

Chapter fourteen

**Godric's POV**

"You're so beautiful" I murmur against her skin as I kiss my way down her neck, my hands gently easing her shirt up and over her head. I have never met a creature who captivates me as much as this woman does; it is only a bonus that she is vampire. This means that we will forever be together, well, that is if this relationship works; I have high hopes that it will. We have much in common, and we enjoy each other's presence. Not to mention we love each other's jokes, even if they are weak and unfunny.

"When we're done here I think we should go see Katie and Eric. I haven't talked to her in a while" Alex frowns at that as she removes my shirt. I place a gentle kiss on her lips as I ease her back onto the bed.

"Yes, it has been a while since I had a full, proper conversation with Eric. So far we have only been having snippets of conversations" I agree with her as I kiss down her neck and in between her breasts, all the way over her stomach until I get to the top of her jeans. I slowly pull them down her perfect legs before throwing them onto the floor with the rest of our clothing. Now I am only in my boxers and she is in her lingerie. I kiss my way back up her body until I re-meet with her lips, our tongues mingling together as she arches her back in silent permission for me to unclasp her bra. I grin against her lips as I slide my hand behind her back and pop open her bra with the flick of my wrist. I then side it down her arms before throwing it across the room.

My hand starts to gently knead one of her breasts as my mouth encircles the nipple of her other one. They both deserve equal amounts of attention.

"Godric" Alex moans lightly as her hand strokes over the bulge in my boxers, a moan leaves my mouth in response to the touch of her soft hand. I remove my attention from her breasts so I can turn it towards her mouth again, her hands playing with the band on my boxers.

"I want you naked" she whispers seductively in my ear as she starts to slide my boxers down at an agonisingly slow rate. Once she has removed them I rip off her panties before lying her back down so that I'm on top of her, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss as I slide into her.

"Fuck, so wet" I mumble as I start to slide in and out of her wet pussy. God, she feels so good.

"Godric, oh God. That feels so good" she moans as I start to thrust into her at a faster rate. Having vampire speed comes in handy in this department. While she is enjoying the movement of my cock I slide my hand down her body where I start to stroke her clit; her body begins to writhe under mine as I suck on her neck. My fangs scraping against her skin as I kiss my way up her neck to that special spot behind her ear that turns her on. I love turn on spots.

"Bite me, Godric" she begs me as she starts to meet me thrust for thrust. I did not need any more encouragement as I dive my fangs into her neck, her own fangs puncturing my skin on my neck.

I know most of you do not think that Vampires can feed off of each other, and you would be slightly right. It is very rare if we do take blood from each other, but it is still drinkable. It sustains parts of our bodies, but human blood does the job much better than vampire blood. But the sensation of two vampires sharing blood while having sex is extraordinary. It is almost as powerful as the connection between a vampire and human when they share blood through something as intimate as sex. However, we cannot make a habit out of this. But we can still indulge ourselves in it; sex with other vampires is very hot after all. After a few gulps of each other's blood we reattach our lips together again just as we go over board and shout out each other's names.

I think we should start introducing new positions into our sex life now, seeing as we have experienced the normal style of sex many time snow. Maybe she can ride me next time and maybe I could make love to her while she is pressed up against the wall. Now that is a thought.

**Eric's POV**

"I can't seem to get enough of you, Lover" I murmur against her lips before tracing her lower lip with my tongue. It would seem that we have been making out like two horny teenagers for about a half hour now; the things this woman brings out in me is astonishing.

"Hmm, I can tell. Vagina Viper is pressing up against my pussy" she whispers straight back as she purposefully grazes her pussy against my throbbing cock.

"I can't say I'm in love with that nickname" I chuckles as I kiss her neck softly, a knock at the door making me groan as I pull away from my Lover. At least we weren't in the middle of having sex, but now I'm sporting a bulge the size of King Kong.

"Enter" I sigh as I try to adjust myself so my hard on is less noticeable, Katie completely helping out with that as she sits on my lap. I wrap my arms around her and nuzzle her neck as I inhale her scent. At least she's hiding my bulge.

"Eric, I hope we are not interrupting anything" Godric raises an eyebrow as he takes in mine and Katie's positions.

"We are dressed so blatantly not" Katie mumbles making me shoot her a warning glance.

"Katie, I ask that you show more respect for my maker" I growl at her, but all Godric does is chuckle as he sits down on the chair opposite my desk; Alex sitting on his lap in a similar way to me and my Lover.

"Eric, leave her. She is rather amusing" Godric smiles at her to which she returns the gesture. Rude is definitely something that Katie is not, but I still must be careful; I cannot have her talking to vampires like that. She could get herself killed.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this wonderful visit?" I probe as I hold Katie slightly closer, now I must look possessive.

"We have not talked in a long time; I thought that we four could all catch up with each other. It is blatant that you have found yourself a girlfriend" Godric probes carefully, making sure that he got his terming correct.

"Yes, we are together" I nod my head; Katie and Alex seem to be having a whole conversation with their eyes because they both keep laughing every so often. I will never be able to understand women.

"Katie, have you been to the centre lately?" Alex asks; the first words they have actually said to each other throughout this brief visit.

"Yeah, I have. The children are getting much better, and because I work night times I get all day to be there with them. They have been recovering marvellously" she smiles at Alex as she rests her head on my chest.

"Centre?" I inquire as I look down at her, her head moving to look up at me as our eyes meet.

"We haven't really had a proper getting to know each other session yet, so you won't know anything about it. If you want I'll tell you about it now? Godric looks interested, so I'll assume you are?" now I must look like a douche bag for not getting to know her properly.

"Yes, I would love to know more about your life" I assure her as I trail my fingertips over her cheek.

"Well, the centre I work at is for children, as you've probably already guessed. The centre was made for children who have had bad pasts like my own; it's for those children whose parents have abandoned them. But is also for those children who were abused in some way, I volunteer there because I know what they feel like so I can create that connection with them. I can help them get over the trauma they went through" she informs us. The way she speaks about this place tells me that she is passionate about this. You can see that she enjoys working with the children. Sadness begins to creep up on me as I remember the fact that I cannot give her children; does she realise that? Does she realise what she is giving up to be with me?


	15. Vampire Fertility?

**AN: Thank you to kykyxstandler for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

Chapter fifteen

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, what is bothering you? I can feel your sadness through the bond" Godric probes as he sits forward on his seat, his elbows resting on his knees as he watches me.

"It was just a stray thought, nothing to worry about, Master" I assure him. I am not technically lying, there isn't anything for him to worry about; I have simply just revisited a truth that I learnt when I was turned. Not being able to have children is something that I came to terms with during my first few years as a vampire. During those times I did not crave more children, I craved to see the children I already had. But of course neither one could happen, I couldn't see my children nor could I have any more. It was just the way the vampire world worked back in those days.

"Eric," he warns me "don't make me order you to tell me. I would hate to have to do that" he tells me as he straightens his posture. The thing is; I knew he would order me if it came down to it. He cares about me as much as I do him, he is my Maker. My father in some ways.

"I just had a brief thought about how I cannot give my Lover a child. She will eventually leave me one day so she can go out and live her life, I am starting to think that maybe I should give her up now before I begin to feel things that I cannot take back. I shouldn't even _be _feeling the things I am. I am a vampire, feelings show weakness" I point out as I stand up and begin pacing around my office.

"Eric, feelings do not show weakness. They just show that you still have some form of humanity, something that main streaming requires these days. You may be vampire, but everything about you is human. You were a human at some point, a plain, ole, simple human; but now you are a great vampire with so much to live for. As for the other thing, well, if she truly wishes to be with you she will have to suck it up and accept this about you. Eric, I do believe that she already knew this before she got into a relationship with you. From what Alex has told me she knows a lot about vampires, especially since Alex has been in her life the last few years" Godric reminds me as he gets up and motions for me to follow him.

I do as requested and follow him into the bar where we stand to the side, both of our eyes latched onto our girls who are sat at my usual booth having a drink. Well, blood for Alex obviously. Pam must have sat them over there for me, she knows me well; she should know that those I consider important should be sat at my booth without any questions.

"I have feelings for that vampire lady, does that make me weak?" he inquires as he switches his gaze to mine.

"No, never"

"Look at Katie, does she look sad or upset to you. Does she look as though she is only with you for the sex?" he carries on his line of questioning.

"No, she doesn't. She looks like a woman who wants to be happy, no matter what" I admit more to myself than to my maker. Why do I have to be so soppy when it comes to this woman?

"Talk to her, Eric, tell her what your thoughts are. If you don't believe me, well, then I'm sure you will believe her" he insists as he walks over to my booth where I watch him whisper something to Alex. She grins at him before leaning over the table and hugging Katie. After that she gets up and leaves with Godric, leaving my booth wide open for me to go join Katie. Maybe we should have a talk, although I cannot help but feel as though I am turning soft. I do not _talk _to people, I order people around.

That is one of the many reasons why women, and sometimes men, admire me and want to fuck me.

"Katie" I smile as I sit down across from her, she winks at me as she takes a sip from her drink. It looks like some form of cocktail that my new bartender has learnt how to make. Wait, I'm pretty sure she is only 18; my staff shouldn't be serving her drinks. But she is my _girlfriend_, as people tag it these days, and I guess I can allow it. Anyway, she does look old enough to drink.

"What cocktail are you drinking?" I inquire as one of my waitresses place a bottle of heated up True Blood in front of me.

"Your menu says it's called 'Gin and Sin', from what I can taste it's made up of several different things. Let's see; Gin, orange juice, sugar syrup and lemon juice" she informs me, her taste buds are exquisite. If she can name the recipe from taste, well, she would make a fantastic barwoman. It is known that those who can decipher the ingredients to a drink make the best barmen, or women.

"That's quite a skill you have there, you should study mixing alcohol. Maybe then you could work behind the bar when you're a little older" I tell her with a grin.

"You make it sound as if I'm 15, not 18" she giggles as she rests her hand over mine. I quickly flip my hand over so I can hold her hand properly. Yep, I have definitely lost my man card.

"I actually wanted to have a talk with you" I quickly move our conversation onto the track I want it on. She frowns at my words, but otherwise motions for me to carry on.

"I want to talk about children. You know I cannot give you them, correct?" I confirm with her, praying to God that she already knew this.

"I already knew that, Eric. But I don't think it's that much of a problem, if we're still together and we become serious. Like, really serious, well, then I guess I can always make it so that we can have children" she notes, my eyebrows shooting into my hairline.

"And how can you do that?" I demand as my interest spikes. She knows a way to make vampires fertile.

"I…um…can we talk about this somewhere more private?" she asks hopefully as her eyes scan around the bar.

"Yes, why don't we talk about this down in my cellar? No one should be able to hear us there" I tell her as I stand up, the colour on her face drains away as she stares at me in horror. I wonder why for a second before I realise how what I said must have sounded to her.

"Oh, no, please don't be scared. I won't hurt you, Lover, I promise" I assure her as I hold my hand out for her. She hesitates for a second before accepting the gesture. With that I lead my Lover down into the cellar, or _basement_ as some like to call it, where she can explain all of this to me properly. She truly is a little miracle.


	16. Biokinesis

**AN: Thank you to kykyxstandler and DarkAngel620 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

**Eric's POV**

"So, where would you like me to start?" Katie inquires when we're safely in the cellar; she sits down on the mattress I keep down here. She looks at it with a raised eyebrow, but does not question me over why it is here. Truthfully, it is only there for when I want a quick snack at work, one that _doesn't _involve sex. If I wanted sex then I would chain them up down here and fuck them senseless. A bit like I did with Yvette, but I have no need for her now. I have Katie for all my needs. Now that makes it sound as if I am using her, when, in actual fact, I am far from using her. I actually want this to go somewhere, and that thought scares me more than I care to admit.

"Well, personally, I always find the beginning to be a good place to start" I point out sarcastically, making her scowl at me. _Wrong move, Northman._ My mind chastises me.

"I'm a biokinesis" she gets straight to the point.

"A biokinesis?" I repeat slowly "I do not believe I have ever heard of that" I think aloud thoughtfully. Is a biokinesis similar to a telekinesis? Hmm.

"A biokinesis is where you can alter people's cells, so basically I have the power to make the ultimate race if I wanted to" she shrugs like it's nothing to get excited about.

"Do I just attract women with extraordinary powers?" I wonder aloud, the next thing I know she's slapped my chest. When did she get up off the mattress? I must learn to pay more attention; otherwise I could end up dead. Although I highly doubt she would kill me, she likes me far too much for that.

"Your ego will explode soon at this rate, it's just that big" she grumbles to herself as she wanders around my cellar, taking in everything that I have in here. It probably doesn't help that Pam refers to this place as a _dungeon._ What with all the chains and weapons around the place, but where most women would feel repulsed by them, Katie seems interested in them.

"So, care to explain this _biokinesis_ you have?"

"What else is there to know about it? I can alter cells, but I cannot create them; look I thought the only bit you were interested in was whether or not I could actually make infertile people, or vampires, fertile" she reminds me as she picks up one of my more favoured torcher weapons.

"How do I know what you tell me is true?" I challenge her.

"We could always experiment" she winks at me as she gently places my butcher knife back down.

"Oh, we could do so much more than just _experiment_" I tell her as I zoom over to her and pin her up against the wall. Her lips mere inches away from mine.

**Godric's POV  
><strong>

"Would you look at that" I note as I watch the news. It seems that some countries are finally starting to accept vampire and human, as well as just vampire, marriages. It's about time that we got recognised as every day citizens, well, every night citizens. Unfortunately this country isn't one of the ones accepting it; the main countries are Finland, Sweden, Poland, Latvia and Russia. Eric will be happy, what with Sweden being his home land. He loves that country more than anything in this world, it's a shame that he's based over here in Louisiana rather than over there.

"Look at what?" Alex probes as she walks through the front door of my home. We don't live together, she is staying over with me tonight but she wanted to pop back over to her home so she could collect some essentials.

"Vampire, and vampire and human marriages have been allowed in certain countries" I inform her with a grin as I pull her down onto my lap as she was about to pass me. I kiss that special spot just under her ear, making her sigh happily as she cuddles into my chest. Her bag now disposed on the floor; we will deal with that later.

"I'm glad that we're finally being taken serious, we're just as human as they are. We may not be able to go out in the day time, and we may only be able to drink blood. Not to mention all of our extra abilities, but on the inside we are all still human; in some way that is. Some have lost their humanity, but there are still vampires out there who haven't" she tells me honestly.

"I agree" I smile at her as my lips attach to hers; I allow my hands to start to roam around her body freely as hers do the same to mine. Her hand finds its favourite spot over the bulge in my jeans where she strokes me. I couldn't help but moan into her mouth at the feeling. She is far too much; I can never stop thinking about her. And we have only been together for about a week, give or take a few days. I lick at her bottom lip until she opens her mouth enough for me to thrust my tongue into her mouth. Her arms wrap around my neck as she pulls my head closer to hers, both of our fangs running out.

"I want you so badly" I whisper against her lips, she sighs as she kisses me again.

"I want you, as well" she admits as she climbs off of my lap and grabs my hand, pulling me up off the couch before leading me over to my bedroom. Tonight is definitely going to be one of my favourite ones and one of her favourites as well if I have anything to do about it.

**Eric's POV**

She moans lightly into my mouth as I kiss the breath right out of her, her tongue wrapping around one of my fangs making me groan in response. I love it when she caresses my fangs with her tongue, it feels so intimate.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Lover" I warn her when I feel her hands fiddling with my belt buckle.

"Says the vampire who pinned me up against a wall" she retorts with a grin before her lips attach back to mine. I wonder if she would agree to me chaining her up while I fucked her silly, she seems like a kinky girl to me; I think she would enjoy the experience greatly.

**AN: I know this chapter is short and I apologise, but I promise to make the next one over twice as long. Anyway, I was going to give a full chapter to each couple; but I would like to know which couple you want first xx**


	17. Master and His Slave

**AN: Thank you to NorthwesternBaby, kykyxstandler and DarkAngel620 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

Chapter seventeen

**Eric's POV**

"You are under my command, you will do everything I ask of you and you will do it with no arguments" I warn Katie as I lock her wrists in the chains. She told me she wanted to do some role playing; she wants me to be the evil master and her the helpless slave. I enjoy her thinking; it means I can get her to do whatever I want her to do without her protesting. If I want her to suck my cock, she'll do it; if I want her to touch herself. She will do it.

"Am I clear?" I raise my voice at her, she looks at me, her body language screams out being frightened and nervous, but her eyes show excitement. She is playing the role very well.

I lean right into her personal space where I breathe on her neck before slowly scraping my fangs over the spot there. She shivers in delight as I rip her shirt down the front slowly, my eyes taking in her flawless breasts as I reveal them more to myself. Perfection.

"This bra doesn't belong on you," I note as I break off her the straps before unclasping the bra "it belongs on my floor" I point out as I throw the breasts holding mechanism on the floor away from us. I have fucked many women down here before, but none of them quite compare to the beauty before me. She is the only woman I plan on fucking down here anymore. She is all I need.

"Eric, please" she begs as I walk around her. I slap her ass as I go by her as punishment for calling me by my name, plus she spoke without permission. I told her the rules before I chained her up.

"It's master to you and you will speak to me when spoken to" I growl at her as I come to stand behind her. I rest my hands on her hips before sliding them up her body and over her curves until I get to her breasts that I give a gentle squeeze. I start to kiss her neck as I rub my thumbs over her nipples, coaxing them to harden instantly.

"Do you like this? Do you like it when I touch up your breasts like this?" I murmur in her ear, making her nod as she supresses a moan.

"I like having you chained up, you are powerless against me this way" I point out as I move to stand in front of her where I undo her jeans before sliding them down her toned legs. When they get to her feet she automatically steps out of them before kicking them across the room. I grab the black fuck me pumps I brought down here before we started all of this. I place them in front of her so that she can step into them; once she's sorted I rip off her panties before slowly stripping myself. Just so I can tease her further. She loves seeing me naked, and she also loves touching me; but I have restricted that now. She can only look, not touch.

"Lover, do you want to touch me? To _feel _me?" I tease her as I press our bodies together, her hips moving restlessly against mine. She wants me to fuck her already, but she won't say it. She wants me to start this, but she has to begin this if she wants it.

"Yes" she breaths as I nip at the sensitive skin on her breasts. I pick her up where her legs lock around my waist; I tease her entrance with the head of my cock, her light whimpers begging to me. _Pleading_ to me.

I thrust into her, making her gasp as she rattles the chains; she blatantly wants to wrap her arms around me. She probably wants to dig her nails into my skin like she usually does. Maybe I am being a bit too mean on my Lover here, you could clearly see the frustration on her face, and if she is frustrated she will not enjoy this to the max. Why am I having such conflicting feelings over this?

"Lover, relax. Breathe, moan, whimper, do anything as long as you enjoy yourself. Do not get frustrated, if you do you won't enjoy this" I try to soothe her as I kiss her lips lightly. She smiles at me as she nods lightly, the chains rattling again. She sighs before rocking her hips against mine. Obviously wanting me to start moving in her. But I cannot do that while she is unhappy.

"Wrap your legs around me very tightly" I order her as I undo each of the chains, her arms wrapping around my shoulders as I walk us over to the wall where I push her up against it. Once she is settled I kiss her deeply, my tongue pushing its way into her mouth where my tongue thrusts in and out of her mouth at the same time my cock slides in and out of her wet pussy. She is practically dripping all over me as I fuck her up against the wall. I break off our kiss to trail open mouthed kisses down the front of her neck, her head leaning against the wall as she bares her neck to me willingly. Her breasts press against my chest where her nipples briefly rub against my chest making me groan.

"Master" she moans when I gently pierce her skin with my fangs. I'm not going to bite or drink from her on her breasts; I just thought she would get a thrill out of me puncturing her skin. It does look as though she is enjoying this greatly, but I will heal up the small wounds. I don't want my Lover to have any injuries. She is worth far more than that.

"I have some sex ideas for us for the future" I whisper in her ear before licking my way down her neck until I get to her jugular.

"Oh, God, yes!" she screams as I slam into her at full speed. I love hearing her use God's name in vain. I love the feel of her dripping wet pussy around my cock, I love seeing her naked and moaning as I _fuck_ her.

"Snabbare" she orders, making me chuckle at her eagerness as I start to follow her demands. She is very fluent in my language and I love that. I also love how she is demanding that I go faster; maybe she will surprise me further by talking dirty to me in Swedish. I would enjoy that greatly, but maybe another time. I carry on pumping in and out of her, my cock enjoying every thrust into her as I hit her G-spot. She whimpers my name when I start to slowly stroke her clit, trying to speed up her orgasm. I'm close to my own but refuse to finish until she has. Not to mention that I plan on taking full advantage of this master/slave thing.

"Bite me, please bite me!" she shouts out, almost as if she is trying to compel me to sink my fangs into her, to take some of her life force so that she can experience full pleasure.

Not one to disappoint I bite into her neck, making her scream out with her orgasm. I follow soon after as I shoot my seed inside of her, it is a good thing I am vampire. Condoms are useless and uncomfortable and there is no point her being on the pill. She cannot get knocked up by me unless she used her biokinesis thing.

"Lover, did you use your power?" I inquire while trying to hide my panic. I hope she hasn't. A baby is the last thing we need, there are still so many things we don't know about each other yet and a baby would just ruin it all.

"No, I'm not that stupid" she giggles as I lay her onto the mattress.

"Good, because right now I want you to suck my cock" I grin at her, her mouth dropping open before she closes it and smirks at me. She kneels in front of me as I stand up so that she is face to face with my gracious plenty.

"Hello, there my disco stick. It would seem that we meet again" she murmurs before she looks up into my eyes her mouth inching closer to my cock, and then the door had to be slung open and the very familiar sounds of Pam's shoes clattering down the steps.


	18. To Do List

**AN: Thank you to acelticdream, fi1102, kykyxstandler and Flowery Lowry for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

Chapter eighteen

**Eric's POV**

"Pam" I growl as I try to control my temper. I cannot believe she has just walked in and ruined the moment. And it doesn't help that I know she knew I was otherwise engaged, she just enjoys ruining things for me. And right now I feel rather murderous towards her, seeing as Katie was very close to sucking my cock, so what does she do? Walks straight in and halts things.

"Eric" she greets with a smirk as Katie quickly pulls on my shirt as she flushes a bright red. My Lover is embarrassed; I can't help but think she looks adorable with that blush.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Or did you just want to fuck up things down here for me?" I demand as I glare at her.

"Actually, I just wanted to tell you that Sophie-Anne is here. She is looking for…well; she is looking for a companion to take home with her tonight. Apparently she and Hadley have had a bit of a falling out, so she requires someone to go with her to make up for Hadley. Of course, the companion does have to be female" Pam notes thoughtfully, a sly smile covering her face.

"And she has chosen my establishment to retrieve such a partner? She is up to far more than that, Pamela. She could have just gone to any old bar in New Orleans to find a human, but no, she has chosen to travel all the way to Shreveport. To _my _bar to get one. She wants something, and I get the feeling I am not going to like this one bit" I growl as my temper begins to build. What could Sophie-Anne possibly want?

"I suggest you get dressed before you go up there, she may prefer the women, but men are always on her list of things _to do_" Pam smirks at me as she winks. I smirk straight back at her, taking the compliment she tried to offer as I turn around to retrieve my jeans that I pull back on.

"Lover, where are you going?" I demand when I notice that she is fully dressed into her own clothing and she's throwing my shirt at me. I catch it as she eyes me up suspiciously.

"Home. Have fun with _Sophie-Anne_, and don't expect me to come into work tomorrow" she narrows her eyes at me before taking off towards the stairs. Whatever idea she has in her mind is wrong; I know this for a fact. With that I speed ahead of her where I block her exit, Pam is stood at the bottom of the stairs, preventing her from going back into the basement; she will have to talk to me now.

"What is that supposed to mean? I treat you like royalty, I have never disrespected you and I do care for you. So would you like to tell me what your silly little mind is thinking, rather than just storming out of here with no explanation?" she will answer me, otherwise I will _make _her answer me.

"You have a woman up here to entertain; she is looking for a partner. Go find her one" she grumbles as she pushes passed me. I'm still so confused over what has upset her.

"Eric, that's your cue to go after her. She's convinced herself that Sophie-Anne is here for you and not for a human escort. I believe she didn't hear our entire conversation" Pam points out as she walks up the stairs.

"You don't say" I mutter as I zoom out of the room and into my bar where I spot Katie instantly. Sophie-Anne has her cornered and she is almost rubbing herself all over my Lover. Is it not blatant that my Lover is feeling awkward and afraid?

"Sophie-Anne, it's good to see you. If I knew you were coming I would have spruced up the place more; ah, I see you have met my human" I smile at her as I easily pull Katie over to me. She sighs with relief and all I want to do right then and there is hug her, but while Sophie-Anne is here I cannot. She will see this as a weakness and that could be putting Katie into great danger. Something I do not wish to do. I find that I care for her more than I wish to admit.

"Since when did you have a pet?" Sophie-Anne raises her eyebrow as she examines my Lover even more; at this rate she will make Katie self-conscious.

"I gained her not too long ago. She is exceptional in the role she plays in my life. Sex and blood are very important things after all" I grin at her, feeling very thankful that Katie hasn't commented yet. Hopefully Alex has taught her that she should never speak out against a Vampire unless she has a death wish.

"She does look lovely, and her blood. My, my, her blood smells _divine_. She has the type of blood you could get drunk off of, I hope you take full advantage of her" she tells me before she suddenly reposes herself into a more formal looking manor.

"On other news, I am actually here to talk to you. For one I need a new human partner, I'm sure your child has told you about me and Hadley going our separate ways for a while. So a female companion would be perfect, in fact, how much would you like for this one right here? I'm sure you will happily share your pet with me" I could feel Katie tense beside me, a clear sign that she is not happy with that arrangement. And to be truthful, neither am I.

"Unfortunately I cannot do that, she needs to go home and rest. She has work tomorrow after all and the last thing I need is for her to be worn out" I inform Sophie-Anne, making her glare at me.

"And why would it be the last thing _you_ need?" she demands, obviously catching up on my mistake of words quickly.

"She is my employee; she is due to come in early tomorrow to help Ginger get everything ready for tonight. And then she will work a few shifts during the night as well. So you tiring her out will be bad for not only me, but for her as well. Not that her health concerns me, but in order for her to be the good employee she is, she needs all of her strength" and with that I grin at Sophie-Anne, knowing full well that I have won. But I also know full well that Katie is going to hit me when this is all over and done with.

"I see your point, okay then. What if I were to buy her off of you permanently, then you wouldn't have to deal with her at all. I'm sure you can have any human you desire, so what makes this one so special that you have to keep her all to yourself?" damn it, she has stumped me there. I need to choose my words carefully otherwise she could snatch Katie from me easily. If she sees no reason for Katie to remain with me, she can take her. Unless, no…could I? With her permission…no, definitely not. She would never go for it, plus I am not ready for such a…commitment.

"Why don't we strike a deal?" I offer, completely avoiding her questions. She smiles at me, but it is a very uncomforting smile.

"Now you are speaking my language. Shall we take this into your office? And can we leave the girl here for now, don't want her hearing us now do we?" she even winks at Katie, making my anger boil even more. She is implying that so much more will happen in my office other than talking. And that is just a bunch of bullshit.

"Fine, Pam, can you take Katie to my booth and make sure she doesn't leave. I will come and talk to you very soon" I say the last bit to Katie, making her nod as Pam guides her off towards my booth. She is being very understanding and well-behaved over all of this. She deserves a present for being put through all of this with Sophie-Anne. After this, I will order her something special and have Bobby pick it up and leave it in my office for me. That way I can personally give it to her.

**AN: Okay, sorry, I know this chapter was supposed to be Godric/Alex, but I promise you that the next chapter definitely will be as long as you all still want to read some yummy lemons form this pairing xx**


	19. Bonding

**AN: Thank you to You know who I am, Flowery Lowry, kykyxstandler and vilannh for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

**I would like to apologise now for any mistakes in this chapter, I'm absolutely exhausted so I promise to go through this chap ASAP and correct any mistakes tomorrow xx**

Chapter nineteen

**Godric's POV**

"You are so beautiful, to me" I start singing randomly as the song comes across Alex's IPod. I have never seen one of these IPods before, but I must admit that I do appreciate the music, even if it isn't the type of music I am used to. According to Alex, she never listened to this type of music until Katie showed it to her, now she can't get enough of it. I must admit that these songs are very catchy. The next song to come across Alex's IPod I have never heard of before, so I go up to the dock where her IPod is to see what the name of the song is. If I am reading this correctly, the song is called 'S&M' and it is by some woman named Rihanna. Hmm, it is a rather sexual song. I kind of like it, but where is my Goddess?

"Alex" I call out, knowing full well that she can hear me from wherever she is hiding in my home.

"Yes, Sweetie?" she answers, my head snapping towards the doorway where I see her stood there with a whip in one hand and some handcuffs in the other. Oh, now what does she have in mind?

"Is there something I should be aware of here?" I inquire as I step towards her, her smirk growing as she steps up to stand in front of me.

"You've been a naughty boy. You are under arrest, your punishment is whipping" she grins as she takes my hand in hers, pulling me towards the bedroom. It would seem that the woman I am courting is kinky, as people coin it these days.

"I will accept my punishment" I tell her, remembering back to my human times when whipping was one of the less severe punishments for a crime. However, this type of whipping shall not be of pain or punishment, but of excitement and pleasure. Now that is a much better combination. Before I can even lie on the bed, Alex tells me to get naked.

"It's part of the punishment" she explains, making me grin at her as I do as she has asked. She is a blessing in itself. After getting naked she handcuffs my wrists to the bedposts before disappearing into the bathroom, only to return dressed in some very sexy lingerie. She is beautiful.

She gently trails the whip's tail along my stomach, each strip feeling like a slight tickle against my skin, before pulling back and whipping me on my stomach. She didn't do it too hard, in fact, it didn't even hurt that much. The pain was no more than that of an unexpected pinch.

"Do you like that?" Alex winks as she climbs onto the bed to straddle me.

"I love it" I admit honestly, it's killing me not being able to touch her. Not being able to hug her or pull her close against me.

"Would you like me to take off these?" she probes as she hooks her fingers around the sides of her lacy panties.

"Yes" I breathe, my eyes never leaving her body as she stand up above me and removes her panties where she throws them onto the floor.

Without having to ask, she removes her bra, her naked body finally on display to me; my cock hardening instantly. I have been with both men and women in my life, but I have to admit that this woman has enticed me more than anyone ever has. She slowly lowers herself down onto my throbbing erection, both of us moaning at the contact. She starts to ride me, her hands splayed out on my chest to help her balance. She rides me fast and hard, knowing full well that we both like it rough on occasion and right now is one of those occasions.

"Oh, that feels so good" she moans as she lifts up off of me only to slam back down and move her hips faster and harder against me. I couldn't help that my eyes were flickering between her face, her bouncing breasts and where we are joined.

"So beautiful" I grumble as I begin to thrust up into her, making her shout out my name. I love the feeling of being inside of her.

**Eric's POV**

"So, Northman, what type of _deal_ can we come to? How about I give you $40,000 for her?" Sophie-Anne tries to bargain, my anger flaring but I have to control myself. I cannot show her that I care for a human; otherwise she will use this to her advantage.

"My pet is worth far more than that. Maybe you have another request?"

"I could just take her. I am allowed to after all, unless you bond with her" she grins at me, obviously knowing that she has backed me up into a corner. I move in my seat uncomfortably, trying to hide my worry over what she is implying.

"What are you trying to say?" I probe, playing innocent to her plans.

She studies me carefully, her eyes assessing my every move.

"To say that you are a thousand years old, and very powerful, you are as dim-witted as these vermin. If you wish to keep your little pet girl, you have to bond to her within the next month. That's four weeks. Roughly 30 days. Think you can bond to her in that time? Because when I come to see you in a month's time, if you're not bonded to her. I will be taking her for my own" she grins at me before getting up. Obviously feeling satisfied in winding me up.

"Of course, my Queen. Please, do let me show you out" I insist as I get up and walk her into my bar and up to the front doors of Fangtasia where her guards are waiting for her.

"Until next time, Mr Northman" she winks before blowing me an air kiss and walking out while laughing.

I count to ten slowly in my head before turning around to find Pam stood in front of me.

"What did she want?" Pam asks in her bored tone as we start walking towards my booth. I can't believe she has left my Lover alone, if I find any men near her I will kill them.

"She wants Katie, but I won't let her have her. Katie is mine, and no one else's. I do not share, actually, no, I do share, with you, but Katie is something I am not willing to share. She is something that means more to me than I care to even think about. It is rather strange how she make me react" I mutter the last part, still not quite believing how she makes me feel all these new feelings.

"Sounds like someone is in love" Pam smirks before walking off before I could object. I am not in love with her.

"Lover" I greet Katie as is it across form her, but she doesn't acknowledge me, no, she just stares out onto the dance floor.

"Katie" I try again as I take her hand in mine, her eyes suddenly snapping to me in surprise. Did she not realise that I was here?

"Sorry, but I was talking to that young woman over there; she can't have children and I felt so sorry for her. So while I was talking to her I touched her arm and used my power to make her fertile. It's only temporary, her fertility will run out once she is pregnant; she hasn't given up all hope quite yet. She says that her and her husband will carry on trying, she believes. It's so sad to see people like her not be able to get what they want, she's so genuine" my Lover sighs as she shakes her head.

"You are very thoughtful" I compliment her as I scoot around the booth until I am sat next to her. I wrap my arm around her as she leans into my body; I place a light kiss on the top of her head as I rub her arm comfortingly. I do not care that I look weak to my peers, she needs cheering up, and all they will think is that I am trying to find my next fuck and feed. They will never know that she is more than that, not until I am sure that she is more than that. I still do not know what she is to me, sure, we are boyfriend and girlfriend, but that is just a title. I, personally, don't know what she is to me. Is she a Lover, a fling, a friend, or something more than all of that put together?

I sigh as I think back to everything that has happened tonight. She told me that she was a biokinesis. We made love in the basement, no, we had _sex _in the basement. Sophie-Anne challenged me over Katie and now I have one month to bond to Katie otherwise she will be taken form me. But I do not know if I want to bond to her yet, yes, I like her, but I do not know if bonding is something I want to do right now. Then there is what Pam said. Am I in love with Katie? No, surely not. We have only been together for a short amount of time, it is completely and utterly impossible. I, Eric Northman, do not fall in love. I find women, fuck and feed from them, then send them away. I rule Area 5 and I am a great leader and Maker. But is love something that I can add to my list of accomplishments? No. I do not believe so.

**AN: Once again, sorry for any mistakes. I promise to go through this and get rid of them all ASAP xx**


	20. Hurtful

**AN: Thank you to kykyxstandler, fi1102 and DarkAngel620 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

Chapter twenty

**Katie's POV**

"What's wrong? You have a face like a slapped ass" Alex comments as she plops down next to me, I'm just having a little rest before I start my shift at Fangtasia. I've been working all day and this is the first time I've managed to sit down for a moment.

"It's Eric; he's been so off with me these last two weeks. He doesn't talk to me that much anymore, all we are now is just sex. Quite literally, he barely talks, all he does is send me a text asking if I can come over, or if he can come over, or he'll pull me into his office and we'll just fuck. I don't feel as though he wants me anymore. I think he's going to discard me any day now" I sigh, trying my hardest to battle the tears threatening to fall.

"Don't be silly, he cares for you. I can see that in his eyes, the way he is with you; according to Godric, Eric used to be a hardass on every woman he fucked, but with you he's different. He shows you respect, he can't take his eyes off of you, I mean, just look at him sat on that throne. His eyes are on you and _only_ you" she assures me as she motions to Eric, but when I look at him he isn't looking at me at all. He's looking at a blonde tart at the bar with her cleavage on show.

"He's checking out a blonde tart" and with that I get up and head to the bar so that I can start delivering drinks; might as well start now. It will help to take my mind off of the asshole, who is _supposed_ to be my boyfriend, checking out another woman.

"These three bloody Mary's and this bottle of blood goes to that table there" he points to a table in the corner where there is three women and a male Vampire "and then I want you working behind the bar tonight" Chow orders me. I nod my head in acceptance as I get to it, delivering the drinks before getting behind the bar. Although, I don't know why, it's not exactly busy tonight.

"I'm going to go feed," ah, that would be why "you're in charge" Chow tells me before taking off. When he's gone the blonde bitch calls me over, she wants a vodka and tonic.

"He's great in bed, you know" she informs me as I pass her the drink she wanted.

"Who is?" I ask with a complete bored tone.

"Big, sexy, blonde Viking. Otherwise known as the panty dropper Eric Northman. His cock, God, that cock sends you over the edge in seconds. And his tongue and fingers, they work wonders" she sighs happily as she stares at Eric, he looks over briefly to wink at her, not even noticing that I'm stood right there.

"How long have you two been involved?"

"A couple of weeks, we've been having lots of sex. He said that he needed something to take his mind off of everything; I was the solution. In fact, he invited me here tonight so that we could have some fun" if that isn't enough to break your heart I don't know what is. I wipe away a stray tear from my eye before walking out from behind the bar, sending Ginger behind there to take over for me, before I go into Eric's office and grab my bag.

When I walk out of the door I get stopped by Eric standing in front of me, his eyes scanning me.

"Lover, what is wrong?"

"You" I hiss as I punch him around the face, surprising him as I push him back unexpectedly. He obviously didn't anticipate any of that; otherwise he wouldn't have let it happen.

"Katie" he grabs my arm pulling me to face him, his eyes piercing mine.

"Let go of me right now you fucking asshole! You cheated on me, you have been for weeks. I thought you fucking cared" I repeatedly hit his chest before pushing him, but this time he is prepared and in response to my violence he pushes me into his office – with force.

I land on floor with a thud, landing on my wrist; I hear a crack making me gasp out in pain.

"You will not shout at me! You will not accuse me of things I have not done and you certainly will not be violent to me!" he roars as he picks me up, just to slam me into the wall, his fangs bared and his eyes are blazing. I was shaking in fear as I stared at him; he's going to fucking kill me.

"You will apologise right now, I have done no such thing. I could never cheat on you" he grips my neck, his other hand digging into my side.

"Eric, you're hurting me" I choke as he tightens his grip slightly, my eyes pleading into his. Then something happened, his eyes turned back to their caring look and his grip loosened on me. The next thing I know I'm pulled against his body in an embrace, he's murmuring so many sweet things and apologies in my ear and I'm crying against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do this. I didn't mean to act like this. Please, please forgive me" he begs as he strokes through my hair, but even his soothing voice can't sort this out. He's wrecked it. He's wrecked _us_.

"Eric, no, I can't do this. Not only have you cheated on me with some blonde bimbo, but you're physically hurt me. How can I ever forgive you?" I shake my head as I step back away from him, his arms still out, almost as if he's begging me to step back into his arms.

"I didn't cheat on you, I didn't" he tries to reason, but I was having none of it.

"You did, the blonde cow at the bar, she kept telling me that you two have been having sex none stop for the last two weeks. According to her you needed something to take your mind off of thing; she said that she was your solution. You even winked at her when I was _right there_" I whisper as I stare at the floor.

"_Oh_, that blonde woman. What she has told you is a lie, I have done nothing with her, she is one of the many women who wish to fuck me; all I did was glamor her, make her believe that she had fucked me on numerous occasions" I know he's telling me this, and I know I should trust him; but there is this feeling in me that is telling me that he's lying, that he is just trying to trick me.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe you. You need to prove to me that you care, because after today, well, I feel as though I'm just one of your fuck and feeds. I feel as though you don't care, as if I mean nothing to you"

"I'll do anything, please, just don't walk out that door. Don't leave me; you are the first woman I have ever…_felt_ something for. I won't let you go that easily" this just isn't going to work; I was a fool to think that it would.

"Please, please, listen to me. Forgive me for everything, _believe _me" he begs, his lips attaching to mine as he picks me up, my legs wrapping around his waist on instinct as he pushes me against the wall, our lips never detaching.

"I think I may…I think I might lo- I really like you" Eric assures me as he strokes my cheek, his lips touching mine lightly. Was he about to say that he loved me?

**AN: Sorry for short chapter, but I hope this was okay for you all. Plus, what do you all think will happen now? I would also like to remind you that Eric is under a lot of stress thanks to Sophie-Anne, so don't be too hard on the poor man xx**


	21. Trust and Bonding

**AN: Thank you to DarkAngel620 and kykyxstandler for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to ATescoLifeWithATwinAndMonkey for proof reading xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

Chapter twenty-one

**Katie's POV**

"How are you, Lover?" Eric probes as I walk into his office so that I can put my bag in there before I start my shift.

"Fine" I answer quickly as I practically throw the bag into the drawer before turning my back on him. I still don't believe him when he says he didn't cheat on me, and he knows it. How can I trust him? That woman sounded so believable and he even winked at her and checked her out! Plus he's been weird with me. I don't know what I've done to deserve this.

"Wait" he calls as he zooms in front of me, preventing me from going passed him.

"Move" I order him through gritted teeth.

"You don't believe me, I know that. I am going to prove to you that I have not deceived you. I will show you the CCTV footage, then I want you to get dressed into this," he passes me a bag "before I take you to meet Sophie-Anne" he tells me before pulling me over to his laptop.

He quickly gets up the CCTV footage that he presses play on. He's sat on his thrown in the video, his eyes lingering on me as I wait the table, that blonde bitch then approaches him. She whispers something in his ear, Eric pulling a face before pushing her back. Then I saw it. He held her eyes and said something to her before she left with a dazed smile. Glamour. He was telling the truth. I even checked the times and dates to make sure that he hadn't just got that girl to film this with him yesterday. But no, all the times and dates fit in with when that woman said her sex affair with Eric began.

"Eric, I don't…I don't know what to say…I shouldn't have doubted you…" I trail off, shaking my head. I shouldn't have doubted him, he really likes me; he wouldn't hurt me. I should have known that. I _do _know that, I just refused to believe it.

"Lover, you have had so many men betray you, that you no longer know _how_ to trust someone. But I will show you how to regain that trust you once had with people, I will help you to build up all of that trust and I will show you that I can be trusted. That people can be trusted" he assures me as he opens up the bag he gave me where he pulls out some items of clothing. There is a white sexy bustier and a white tutu that has been layered with feather shaped materials; there are even some white heels to go with it.

"What, no fishnet tights?" I joke, but Eric doesn't seem to be in the mood for laughing.

"We are meeting with Sophie-Anne. The Vampire Queen of Louisiana. She has set me a target, and today she is coming to check on it. She requires you to be there, and I want you to look at you best; i.e. your sexiest, but before we go we need to exchange blood" what the fuck have I got myself into?

**Eric's POV**

"You look perfect, Lover. Very sexy" I grin as I take her hand in mine, giving her a quick spin before pulling her into my arms where I kiss her lightly.

"You don't look too bad yourself. But I feel tarty dressed up like this" I admit shyly, not wanting to offend him regarding the outfit he has chosen for me.

"You do not look tarty. Please do not get yourself down, you are beautiful and that outfit only emphasises your beauty and how sexy you are. Plus, you look very attractive in white" I smile at her as I push a piece of hair behind her ear, so that it is not invading her eyes.

"Do you know how you said we needed to exchange blood? Well, I remember Alex telling me that when a human and Vampire exchange blood, it creates some sort of bond between them. How does it work?" she probes, obviously wanting me to go into detail with the explanation.

"A blood bond is basically where I tie you to me, one exchange allows me to get a drift of some of your feelings; it allows me to know certain things about you" I start, trying to work out a none complicated version of this story in my head.

"What? Like my dress size?" I couldn't help but laugh a full hearted laugh at that. My Lover is quite the comedian.

"No, it doesn't work quite like that. When I say I will know things about you; thing like how you feel and your whereabouts. It will also allow me to know when you are in danger"

"That sounds really cool" that's what she thinks now, wait until I have finished the whole thing.

"It takes three exchanges to make a blood bond permanent, and once it is permanent you will always be tied to me unless we decide to break the bond. By creating a bond it will make you untouchable to other Vampires, they will be able to smell the bond on you; which is why I need to make sure that you smell of me as much as possible. If a Vampire then wishes to bite you feed from you or drain you, they would then be in a blood debt. Which means I get to have the honour of giving them some sort of punishment; i.e. kill them, punish them, or kill their bonded or pet. It is a very complicated thing and a bond can cause some complications on our relationship. There are many restrictions once you are bonded to me" I tell her, mentally ticking off all of the boxes that I needed to cover with her.

"Would you like to start a blood bond with me, Lover?" I inquire, hoping that she will agree; I need her to say yes otherwise Sophie-Anne will try to take her from me. I don't think I could live with that. Knowing that she is under that witches control, I can only imagine the type of things she would force my Lover to do.

"Let's do it" she grins, her aura is so bright.

"Come with me" I offer her my hand, she instantly accepts it as I lead her over to the couch where I sit down, my back against the arm rest. I pull Katie onto the couch, too, so that she is sat between my legs, her back against my chest.

"Lover, I will cut my wrist for you; all you have to do is suck on my wrist and drink my blood while I bite into your neck. Does that sound okay?" I probe as I grab the knife I keep behind the couch, putting it near my wrist ready to slit my skin for her.

"Yeah" and with that I slit my wrist, quickly placing it at her mouth until she laches on; I then quickly bite into her neck, her sweet blood flowing into my mouth. God she tastes so delicious. When I feel as though we have had enough, I pull my wrist from her mouth as I pull away from her neck, not until I have licked her wounds shut of course.

"Was that okay, Lover? It didn't hurt too much, did it?" I murmur in her ear as I rub over her neck, righty where I bit her.

"Oh, no. It was very nice actually" she smiles up at me, causing me to lean down and kiss her; Just as Pamela barges into the room, affectively ruining the moment.

"The Queen is here. She is very excited to talk to Katie" Pam winks at us my anger flaring for a brief second.

"Thank you, Pam" I growl as I get up, helping Katie up before I guide her out of my office and into the bar area where Sophie-Anne is sat at one of the tables; looking at her nails.

"Sophie, it is very good to see you. This is my Lover, Katie" I introduce them to each other, Sophie practically eye fucks Katie before motioning for us to sit down. I really wish I had told Katie how to act, I forgot that little detail.

"She is very exquisite, Sheriff. You have started the bond, but you have not completed it. Two weeks, Eric, you have two weeks to complete it. I will be checking in on you in two weeks. But right now, let's talk. Tell me what she is like? I would like to know for when I take her form you when you _fail_ to bond to her" she grins, Katie tensing beside me. She is going to be pissed at me, I haven't told her that me wanting to bond to her wasn't a natural feeling. It wasn't forced, though, either. Sophie said she would take her, and that caused my true feelings to leap forward.

**AN: There shall be Galex time in the next chapter, so what would you like to happen between Alex and Godric in the next chapter? Plus, which one is better: Galex (Godric and Alex) or Keric (Katie and Eric)? ;) xx**

**Here is link to Katie's dress:**

**http:/www(dot)aliexpress(dot)com/product-gs/348571143-free-shipping-sexy-corset-bustier-with-tutu-dress-S-2XL-wholesalers(dot)html**


	22. I Will Catch You

**AN: Thank you to You know who, DarkAngel620, kykyxstandler and Nordiclover for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood…**

Chapter twenty-two

**Godric's POV**

I have something very special planned for me and Alex, something that I know she will love. I have heard her mention several times how she has always wanted to do this, so now I shall make it happen. But first of all I need to phone her and get her over here, while I wait for her I need to sort out the clothing I have bought for her; she will probably have a hissy fit at me spending money on her – she is very independent – but even I know that she will love it. Even if she keeps her happiness a secret. I must admit that I feel as though I am falling for her, she is so wonderful. Her smile is bright, her eyes twinkle, she is very caring, she is sweet and she shows respect to those who deserve it. Then there is the sex…sex is always a good thing, but sex is truly nothing unless there is raw emotion there. And I believe that we have that, it just needs to develop.

The dress I have bought her is a royal blue coloured strapless cocktail dress that should come to about mid-thigh on her and it should hug her every sexy curve. I know it will fit because…well…I know her size. It is a boyfriend's job to know the size of their partner, is it not? I am sure it is, I swear to God I saw Eric ordering clothes for Katie off the internet. Some sort of surprise, or meeting, something along those lines. But it is not their relationship I am focussing on, it is on mine and Alex's. We have something very special. I have even written her a love letter that I will recite to her before I give her the present I have gotten for her. Technically I have gotten her two presents. She will love them both, I am sure she will. I quickly give her a call, after spending some time trying to work out how these phones work, I have had the chance to get used to these things since they first came out but I still cannot work these contraptions.

While I wait for Alex to arrive I head into the bedroom where I grab the box containing her dress and shoes I bought for her, as well as my love letter to her and the presents I got for her. I head down stairs and lay them out on the table, checking my appearance in the mirror just before there is knock on the door. _She travels fast_. I rush to the door where I open it up, pulling Alex into my arms where I kiss her passionately. I love kissing her.

"I have a surprise, come" I order her, taking her hand in mine as I pull her into my main room where I sit her down on the couch, my excitement rising.

"First of all I want to read you the love letter that I wrote for you" I tell her, grabbing my piece of paper before sitting on the coffee table before her so I can look into her eyes as I recite the words I have written.

"From the moment I met you I knew we would become one; however I never expected for us to take off so fast. But as the days fly by, the nights like a wonderland, every second I am with you, I feel something special grow in my heart towards you. My heart may not beat, but that does not stop it from feeling. A feeling that I never thought I would get to experience…until now. You are my heart, my soul, and now you are part of my life. I do not think I could go a day without you know. You have embedded yourself in my mind, but most of all, in my heart, because you, Alexandra, are the most amazing woman I have ever met. And I believe that I am falling in love with you" I smile at her, my piece of paper being forgotten about as I take her hands in mine. A few stray bloody tears rolling down her cheeks as I lean forward and kiss her softly, my thumb wiping away her tears.

"I have gotten you this as a token of the growing love I am starting to have towards you" I inform her, passing her the jewellery box, the envelope remaining on top of the box containing her outfit. She looks at me with joyful eyes and a small smile as she open the box to reveal a white gold necklace that has a tear drop charm, the charm having a blue diamond on it and around the blue diamond it is encrusted with normal diamonds.

"Oh, Godric!" Alex gushes as she throws herself into my arms, her lips pressing against mine as she holds onto me for dear life.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, too. No, I _know_ I am. You're perfect, everything I could have asked for" she smiles her hand cupping my cheek as I turn my head to kiss her wrist.

"That is not all, I got you this as well" I tell her, passing her the box containing her outfit. Her entire aura lightening up when she opens the lid to reveal the dress and sandals I have bought her.

"They will look amazing with the necklace, but, Godric, you didn't have to get me any of this!" she points out, my grin only getting bigger.

"I know I didn't _have_ to, I _wanted_ to. Anyway, you are going to need something beautiful to wear when we are in Paris" I grin at her, passing her the envelope containing the two Paris tickets for us. Her squeal informing me I have made the perfect choice for a romantic getaway.

**Katie's POV**

"I shall not fail to bond to her, don't you worry about that" Eric assures her but I think otherwise. The fucker lied to me; I thought he wanted one of these _bond_ things because he liked me. Because he really liked me, maybe even loved me but I guess not. I always let my hopes get too high and they always get dashed. Why can I never listen to myself or to the advice Alex gives me? She keeps telling me to never trust a man because they are only ever out to break my heart, she was right. I just wish I hadn't let myself fall for him…

"I do not believe that for one second, Northman. Just look at her, she's angry at you. I see that you have not told her everything about our little agreement, or about a bond. Tell me, dear, what do you know about a bond and its powers?" the woman – Sophie-Anne? – probes, her eyes studying me in a creepy way.

"You need to make three exchanges of blood to make a bond permanent. A blood bond allows both participants to get a drift of the other's emotions, it also allows them to know things about the other like if they are in danger or their whereabouts. By creating a blood bond the human in the partnership becomes untouchable to other Vampires and if another Vampire dares to bite or attack another Vampire's bonded it creates a blood debt. One that the Vampire within the bond gets to decide how to deal with it – for example they could kill the other Vampire, punish them or just kill the other Vampire's human or pet" I recite to her, feeling very proud of myself for remembering all that. After all, my memory is terrible. I look over at Eric who looks very pleased, the blonde bitch before me looking very annoyed.

"Your majesty, I do hate to interrupt and talk without permission, but I would like to leave if that is okay? It is rather late and I am only human after all" that human part isn't exactly true considering my power, but either way I am tired and I need to leave right now.

"There is no harm done, my dear. It is obvious this has all been a very tough time for you, a bond is something very difficult to comprehend, especially when the person you wish to bond with is Eric Northman" she jokes, making me giggle; her smile brightening as she throws Eric a look that could only be interpreted as '_in your face_'. Are they battling over something? Am I a prop?

"You go on now, dear. I will see you in two weeks hopefully" she smiles, making me nod as I excuse myself.

"Wait for me in the office" Eric orders me, I was so desperate to snap at him, tell him that he cannot control me, but I need to act accordingly. Alex taught me better.

"Of course, Master" I nod my head before taking off, figuring that the whole 'Master' thing should give a good impression. I couldn't help but feel disgusted with myself when the thought _'good pet'_ ran through my head. I am not a pet. I walk into Eric's office where I sit on top of his desk, crossing my legs as I wait for him. I push around the feathers on the tutu, a couple of them were pointing up, just as the door opens. Eric walking in.

"You did superb, my Lover" he smiles, but I just frown at him.

"I thought you liked me, you didn't tell me that you only wanted to bond with me because of _her_. I genuinely thought you really and truly wanted to bond with me because you liked me. But I guess I was just some sort of prop to make another girl jealous. You really do not know how much that hurts me" I shake my head, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I do care about you, Katie. More than I can tell you. And no, this is not a ploy to make Sophie-Anne jealous, if I could kill her without being punished I would. And I am not bonding to you because of her, I want to bond to you because I do not want to lose you. If I bond to you we can share a connection that no other can. No mortal relationships can share such an intimate relationship like we can if we bond. I feel as though…I do not know exactly what I feel. Emotions have never come easy to me, Katie, but I know that I care for you. That I really like you, and eventually I think I will fall for you, that is, if I am not already. You just need to give me time; I am a male after all. Emotions do not come so easily to us, especially to a 1000 year old Vampire who has had to block out feelings until he met you. You provoke things in me. Things that I find I like being there" he murmurs, stepping closer to me until his lips are mere inches from mine.

"I think I'm falling for you, but I'm scared to let myself truly go because I don't want to get hurt"

"Fall, I will catch you" he promises before kissing me, his every emotion being conveyed to me through that very kiss.

**AN: Here is the link to the necklace Godric got Alec and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D**

**http:/4(dot)bp(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_261t01ourIM/TU_B2bjBNgI/AAAAAAAAATE/UwouQu4dU48/s400/diamond-pendant%2B%25282%2529(dot)jpg**


	23. Fool

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, kykyxstandler, Nordiclover and DarkAngel620 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

Chapter twenty-three

**Eric's POV**

"Godric" I grin at my maker as he enters my office, a goofy grin on his face. I think my maker has become a love struck puppy, that Alex truly has him wrapped around her little finger.

"Eric, I thought you should be the first to hear the news" at his words I sit up straighter, my eyes meeting his as I become intrigued.

"And what would that be, master?"

"Me and the wonderful Alex shall be going off to Paris for a week or two. So please do not miss me too much" he grins at me, leaning back in the chair with this dreamy essence to him. It has been many a year since I truly saw my Maker as joyful as he is now.

"You are in love" I note, wondering for the first time in my life what love actually feels like. I have never truly been in love, sure, I did love my wife. But it took many a year to grow even remotely attached to her, but the love I felt for her was fake. I cared for her like any husband would his wife, but I do not believe I loved her.

That is when I realise that in over 1000 years of life I have never truly loved. I have not truly lived a life, even an undead one if I have never felt something as simple as _love_. But do I want to feel it? I hear love is troublesome and causes more harm than good.

"I believe I may be, I have never met a woman like her, Eric. She is amazing, more than I could have ever have hoped for. Eric, I have spent many years of my life feeling sorry for myself because I have never really had anything worth living for. Sure, I do have you, but you are my child. I needed something to fill this void within me, it even got to the point where I thought I was doomed to be alone, where I thought meeting the sun would be a better option than moping around. But then I met her. And all that changed. I owe her my life, and in the process she has gained my love" I have never heard Godric speak so poetically, in fact, I have never heard him speak of his feelings. We Vampires aren't even supposed to have them, and if we do, we are supposed to hide them because they show weakness.

"When do you leave?"

"In a couple of hours. But that is not the only reason I am here, I am worried about you, Eric" he tells me, shocking me instantly. _He is worried about me?_

"Why do you feel worried about me for? I am doing well, I have my business, a child and I have a Lover. Is that not enough to satisfy my needs?"

"You have everything you _think_ you could have ever needed, but, Eric, you have a great opportunity sat in your hands. Why have you not acted on it? She is not a toy for you to play with, she is a human and has feelings. And from seeing her out there I would say that she holds _very_ strong feelings for you" he notes, making me sigh. I had a very similar conversation with her yesterday night, why must I repeat the same thing over again with my Maker?

"With all due respect, Master, but I feel as though you are invading on my privacy. I do not mean to sound rude, but I feel as though everyone is pushing me into feeling something that I am not ready for. Who even says that I feel it?"

"Then you are wasting your life. You were given a second chance, Eric, sure, you have built this wonderful business and have created a child of your own. I am very proud of you in that aspect, but when it comes to love you are a fool. If you have no intentions of letting her into that heart of yours, then I suggest you rid yourself of her now before she gets the wrong idea" the very thought of that makes me wince.

"No, no I will not let her go. I care for her, but I am not ready for the responsibility that is _love_. What is love anyway? I hear humans and now you go on about it, but does anyone even know what it is and what it truly feels like?" I snap at him, getting fed up and bored of this conversation quickly.

"No one can describe love, it is mysterious and controls you and your heart without you knowing. You do not choose who you love, love chooses for you. Just remember that, Eric, because I have the feeling you are blocking love from doing it's job. I will see you" and with that he is gone. Just like that.

I sigh just as there is a knock on the door, Pamela wondering into the room with a grin on her face.

"Eric, Miss Stackhouse is sat at your booth. She says she wants to _talk _to you _desperately_" Pam smirks at me, she knows that I used to find Sookie rather intriguing and I did used to lust after her. But I do not lust after her no more, I have found someone much better.

"Tell her I will be there momentarily" I wave Pam off, wondering to myself what Sookie could possibly want. I have not seen nor talked to her since I first met Katie. And that was a while ago. I quickly finish up my work before shooting out into the bar and to my table, Sookie sat there nursing a gin and tonic. I sit across from her cautiously, watching her carefully. She is dressed in her work uniform, consisting of Nike trainers, black shorts and a white shirt with the _Merlotte's _logo on it.

I look around the room to try and locate one of my many waitresses, they are all wearing the outfit I have asked them to wear. It is Saturday so we do get the most amount of customers tonight, therefore I need my waitresses to be dressed extra sexily. So I have them all in a little black number that barley covers their bodies. It does maintain they're privacy though as it covers their private parts as well as their asses and breasts, however it is low cut so there is still seduction laced in there. And then there is all the skin that is being showcased. What male on this earth could resist that? They even have all their legs on show and that combined with the black heels I have them wearing is very effective.

"Felicia, can you get me an O negative please. And where is Ginger and Katie?" I probe, trying to spot them. I would have only asked about Katie, but I must show that I am not biased amongst my staff.

"Ginger is conversing and pleasing one of your patrons in his car and as for Katie, I have no clue" and with that she walks off. You would think that I would be more concerned about Ginger possibly having sex and being fed on by a Vampire in _my_ parking lot but I am not. I am most certainly more concerned about Katie.

"So, Sookie, how may I help you?" I probe, putting on my charm as I lean back in the booth, spreading my legs out under the table, but avoiding Sookie's legs as I do so.

"I was wondering if you would be able to help me with a little dilemma I have"

"Depends what the dilemma is" I dead pan, not wanting to waste too much time here.

"Eric, Bill and I broke up"

"And why would I care about this? You were his human, you are nothing to do with me" I shake my head, still not quite believing that she came to tell me such useless information.

"His maker is in town, Eric, she said that you called her. She seduced him and took him from me because of _you_" she snaps at me, my eyebrows shooting into my hairline. Hmm, I don't remem- oh wait, I did call her but that was a couple months back. She has only _just_ come and took on my task?

"They've been having an affair for months, Eric. I only just found out yesterday and it broke my heart, does it make you feel like a big man knowing that you broke us up all because you wanted me?" she shouts at me, causing me to bark out a laugh.

"I may have lusted after you before, Sookie, but now you hold no appeal to me. But I am glad to see that he has been exposed for the fucker he is, you do deserve better, Sookie -"

"And you thought better was you?"

"Yes, I am a better choice than Compton but like I said, I have no interest in you" I smile at her, only pissing her off further, but I ignore that when I feel Katie enter the room. It feels rather strange to actually be able to feel her through a bond, albeit, an unfinished and very weak one, but still a bond none the less. I search round the room where I spot her stood near one of the stages, talking to one of my dancers. The images of when my Lover pole danced for me invading my mind, causing me to gain an erection. I think I may need to fuck my Lover soon, we have not had sex in a few days and we both have needs, I can feel that she is remotely horny. I can soon boost that up to full on frenzy horny within a few licks of my tongue, maybe even a twist of my fingers or a bit of a pinch at her nipples.

_Not helping_.

"Sookie, is there anything else you would like to enlighten me with or may I leave? This is your problem not mine"

"You're the one who lured Bill back to his Maker!" she yells, attracting everyone's attention, including Katie's.

"If he loved you, Sookie, or if he was even loyal to you he wouldn't have gone off with her. He would have turned her down, so if he did fuck her at any stage it was because she forced him. Maker's do have that control over their child, as long as they _order_ them, they have to do it" I tell her, needing to get rid of her ASAP. My cock is dying for some attention.

"Argh!" she yells, jumping out of the booth and storming out of my bar. I grin to myself as I zoom out of the booth and head towards my office, collecting Katie on my way.

**AN: This is the outfit the waitresses are wearing:**

**http:/www(dot)exoticdancewear(dot)co(dot)uk/categories/exotic-dancewear/Rompers/2333-RO2688LQ-Spaghetti-Strap-Scrunch-Back-Micro-Romper-With-Eyelet-Details(dot)htm?page_num=1&page_size=15**


	24. My Maker

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, Lum-Chan and kykyxstandler for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood**

Chapter twenty-four

**Katie's POV**

"Eric, Eric..." I pant as he kisses his way down my neck, giving me a chance to breathe. We have spent the last God knows how long making out like horny teenagers on the couch in his office, and now not only am I all hot and bothered, but Eric's fingers are working my lower half like there is no tomorrow and I have only just managed to get a chance to breathe.

"Yes, Lover?" he murmurs against my skin, my nails are digging into his back. The second he brought us into his office he stripped me of my clothing and his shirt, so all he has on is his jeans that I will soon remove once we've got started. There is no way he is going to tease me like this and not give me his cock.

"I...mmm...God..." I moan as I swivel my hips against his hand, his fingers going deeper into me. He feels so good. How is it possible for his fingers to be this talented? If at any point he adds his tongue I will be gone. There is no way I could resist the pleasure of his magical tongue.

"You make me so horny, Lover. How can you make me so hot?"

"You're hot enough without my help" I whimper, my nails scratching down his back only causing him to moan as he quickly replaces his fingers with his cock, his lips attacking my breasts causing me to shout out in pleasure. _When did he take his jeans off? _Eric begins to slowly move in and out of me, his tongue flickering over my erect nipple as his fingers pinch my other nipple.

"Eric..." I groan, locking my legs around his waist. All I can say is that it is definitely a good thing he is a Vampire, at least that way he will heal from all my scratches within seconds rather than weeks.

"You are so wet" he grumbles against my breast, his cock sliding deeper into me until he is practically poking my cervix. He is so big, is it even possible for a man to be this huge?

"I need to...I need to measure your size one day...you're so filling...so good" I pant as I begin to move my hips in time to his, my nails ripping through his skin causing Eric to howl out in pleasure. Who knew he enjoyed pain so much while having sex?

"Lover, I need you to scream out my name and come all over me. I am so close and I need to shoot my come into you" he murmurs, only making me even more hornier as he slams into me, making sure to hit my clitoris as I bite back a scream.

"Oh, God" I moan loudly as I meet my end just as there is a knock at the door. Eric roars out with his orgasm as I feel him shoot his seed into me, my womanly juices flowing out around him.

"Good girl, such a good girl, Lover" he whispers in my ear as he moves in and out of me lazily as we come down from our highs.

"Eric, honestly, when I knock on the door I – well, what do we have here?" Pam smirks as she walks into the room, causing me to squeal as I hide my face in Eric's chest, Eric chuckling lightly as she runs his fingers through my hair.

"Pamela, I am sure you could hear that I was otherwise engaged, but now that you are here, what is it you wanted?" Eric probes as he pulls out of me, grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch that he passes to me so that I can cover my naked body up. He gets up from the couch and casually walks over to stand in front of Pam, bearing in mind he is still completely naked.

"Hmm, reminds me of old times" Pam grins at him as she looks over his entire naked body, her eyes lingering for a second too long on his manhood.

"That was a long time ago now, Pamela. We have both moved on from then, for one you have a higher interest in women now, and for two, I have found myself a Lover" he reminds her, Pam only nodding with a wink.

"And I love the women I fuck. They know exactly what to do with their tongues"

"Are you saying that I do not?" Eric challenges her, Pam only throwing him a teasing look.

"You get jealous ever so easily. But the real reason I am here is because Sookie has taken a very..._dangerous_ action" Pam informs him as I get off of the couch, wrapping the blanket around my body as I watch their interaction.

"Explain" Eric demands as he grabs his jeans and yanks them back on before he goes to grab his shirt.

"She has trashed your car" Pam dead pans, Eric tensing up instantly.

"She has made a very bad move on her part" Eric grumbles as he yanks on his boots, completely ignoring the fact that I am in the room still.

"Do not do anything unreasonable, Eric. She isn't worth it, she is just a pissed off southern Belle who needs a good telling off. Do not risk your reputation, and do not waste your time on her. If you really want her dealing with I can deal with her. I have my ways" Pam grins at him, Eric shaking his head.

"No, that is not necessary, Pam. I will deal with the matter. Katie, get changed and back to work. We will talk later" and with that he was gone and I was dismissed. _Who the fuck does he think he is treating me like that?_

**Alex's POV**

"Alex, tell me, what is the most romantic gesture you have ever had?" Godric asks out of nowhere. Our flight has just taken off, but we will only have so much time sat in these seats because as it come closer to day we will need to head to the storage unit of the plane where we will climb into our coffins for the day. Godric has arranged for someone he trusts to collect our coffins and deliver them to our hotel.

"Other than all the things you have done for me?" I giggle, Godric grinning at me.

"Yes, other than the things I have done for you"

"Well, when I was human there was this one boy who I cared for dearly. He cared for me, too. I grew up in a stable family, we did not have lots of money, but we had more than most families did. The boy, James, he was a lovely person, he was selfless; he cared for everyone and he always came last in his world. He wanted to be the village's salvation, he used to give up his own food so that he could help those children who were less fortunate. He was from a poor background himself" I inform Godric of the general background behind the man I once cared for, maybe even loved.

"Due to his lack of money he couldn't afford the best things in life, as you can imagine, but he went all out one day and spent all his hard earned money on buying me this bracelet. It's a leather bracelet" I tell him as I start to fiddle with said bracelet. I have never taken it off, it has always stayed on my wrist since that day when he presented it to me. The bracelet is actually made up of three small, thin pieces of leather that have been braided together to create this thicker bracelet.

"He really meant a lot to you if you still where that bracelet now. It has been what, 293 years since you last saw him? I am amazed the bracelet is still in tact" Godric notes.

"I have taken very good care of this bracelet. He gave me this bracelet on the day I was turned, he presented it to me at night, he told me how much he loved me. I told him I loved him, too. He said he forgot something, flowers I believe it was, he said he would be back in a second and went off. But little did I, or he for that matter, know was that I was going to be turned in that small amount of time he was gone. But despite the turning, that was the most romantic gesture I had ever received. To know that he spent all his money, which he had very little of, getting me a present really struck a cord on my heart. I fell in love with him, but even fate can be intervened with"

"You really did love him" Godric notes quietly, obviously deep in thought.

"I did, but as the years went on I soon realised that maybe fate had other plans for me. And fate did – you. You are fate's other plans for me" I smile at him softly before leaning over lightly where I kiss his cheek, my hand sliding into his. I meet his eyes where I try to convey every single feeling and emotion I feel for him. I believe I may be falling in love with him. No, I _know_ I am falling in love with him.

"You are precious, Alexandra. You truly are and you mean the world to me. I feel very joyful that I get to have this opportunity to get to know you, to love you" he murmurs, bloody tears welling up in my eyes.

"I have not felt such strong emotions for someone since James, but you, you are something else. The things I feel for you are stronger than what I ever felt for James. James meant a lot to me, and I did truly love him, but you mean a lot to me as well, and I believe that I am falling in love with you fast. And I have no intentions in stopping myself from falling as long as you will catch me"

"I will always catch you" he assures me before kissing me passionately, his hand coming around to cup my cheek.

"Thank you" I whisper, resting my head on his shoulder as his arm wraps around me.

"Alex, I do not mean to sound intrusive, but you never did tell me the name of your maker. I only know that your maker is a male and that he turned you when you was 16 years of age"

"His name is William Lloyd, he originated from Wales. I am not his only child, William made another child before me, Jonathon was his name, but Jonathon was brutally ripped apart a few years after I was turned. But there is still another child of William's other than me, her name is Francesca, as to her whereabouts no one knows. Last thing we heard she was hiding out in Australia. William, himself, is living in Germany to my knowledge. He has not contacted me since he released me, but word has it he has made yet another child since I left his side" I inform him, Godric nodding slowly.

"I have met William Lloyd before, he is a generous man, he is about 1300 years old now, I believe. I met him about 50 years ago now. He never mentioned that he had two other children, when I met him he had a child, but that child was male and originated from Afghanistan, William saved the boy's life. I think the boy was called something complicated like Esfandyar" Godric tells me, my intrigue rising.

My boyfriend has met my maker already, hmm...

**AN: I hope that chapter was okay for you all xx**


	25. Ego Deflating

**AN: Thank you to fi1102, Millarca666, kykyxstandler and DarkAngel620 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood **

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, you have dropped yourself right in it" Pam smirks as she sits on the chair across from my desk.

"Whatever do you mean?" I raise my eyebrow at her sarcastically. I already know that I have dropped myself in it, I treated my Lover wrong and I regret it, but at the time I was not thinking, I was concerned with the fact that Sookie had just completely trashed my brand new _2012 Chevy Corvette ZR1_ that I had literally just bought the other week. In fact, the car itself cost me $112,400 including paint work and I know it isn't exactly a dent in my bank account, but my God the car is a beauty. But then Sookie came along and trashed it, leaving it with at least $4000 worth of damage. Once again, I know it isn't a dent in my bank account, but it is the principle. You do not go out and wreck people's cars. When I confronted Sookie she told me how abashed she was over what she had done and she offered to pay for the damages. Of course I took pity of her; I did wreck her relationship with Compton, although I do not feel any remorse over it, so I said that she had to pay for half of the damages.

After all, I am not a completely unreasonable person. She was distraught and angered due to my actions, so she needed to remove the emotions some way and unfortunately my sweet Delilah was the one to pay. Yes, I have named my car, it is a man thing, do not question it.

"So, how are you going to make it up to her?" Pam probes, watching me with expectancy.

"I sent her a bouquet of red roses" I inform her proudly, Pam frowning at me as she tuts.

"That is far too clichéd, Eric. Katie is the type of girl who likes someone to go all out there and actually take _her_ into consideration and not just follow the laws of what most couples do. Katie isn't common, so she won't want a common bouquet. She'll want something a little more exciting, so if anything else, she will most likely be feeling even more annoyed at you now after receiving those flowers" why do women have to be complicated? Better yet, why did I bother to get involved with a woman? They are far too complicated, even for my superior mind.

"Then what do you suggest I do, Pamela? She did not show up for work tonight and she has not called to say she is sick or that she won't be attending. And if I phone her she will no doubt not answer my call" I dead pan, Pam gaining a smile.

"First of all, you need to go buy her some flowers she will actually like. I think I remembered her telling her friend Alex at one point that she loved Purple Dendrobium Orchids. Buy her a bouquet of them and buy her chocolates and jewellery. Or something like that. You want to show her how sorry you are, don't you? But most of all, it is the words that will make her forgive you. You need to tell her the right words to get her to open her heart to you" I never thought I would actually be sat here taking relationship advice from Pam. This is so humiliating.

"But what type of jewellery and chocolate does she like? Does she even like chocolate?"

"Do you even know anything about her? Or about women in general?" Pam counters, making me sigh. She is right; I do not even know the simplest of things about my Lover. I do not know what her favourite colour is, I don't know what her favourite flower is, nor do I know her favourite anything. The only thing I know about her is her bra and clothes size. Plus the odd bit about her past. But like Pam likes to tell me, women appreciate men remembering the most minor facts about them. Even if it is something as simple as their favourite pet. Or what colour nail vanish they like.

"I am terrible at this. My Lover deserves better than me"

"Did I really just hear that correctly? Did the great Eric Northman just admit that he is terrible at something? Wait, what's that sound, oh it's the sound of your ego deflating" Pam cackles, only causing my blood to boil.

"Enough, Pamela! I will not take that from you, you are my child and you will behave and treat me with respect. I do not mind you having the odd joke at my expense but when I am in this position, worrying about how to please my Lover and make her forgive me, I certainly do not appreciate it" I yell at her, Pam's eyes widening remotely.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yes" I admit for the first time. I really do like her, more than I care to admit. She means more to me than she should, and I care for her more than I do any other person, other than my own child and my Maker of course.

"Look, I was talking to her the other day. We were discussing jewellery, I was struggling to decide between two necklaces, and I asked her if there was any jewellery she was interested in. She said that she had seen a very beautiful bracelet in a shop window, I asked her why she didn't buy it, she told me she couldn't afford it. She told me that the bracelet reminded her of the one her mother used to wear when she was younger. I think she said it was called a _hearts and kisses golden sparkling bracelet_. I searched it up, it look like this" Pam informs me as she searches through her IPhone before passing it over to me, allowing me to look at the bracelet she had just been talking about. It is a very beautiful bracelet indeed, from what I can see it has a leather style chord with a golden tone heart charm and a sparkling heart toggle fasten. From what I can see it has real diamonds encrusting the heart toggle fasten as well.

"Which shop is this in?"

"You don't need to worry about that, after yesterday I went out and got it ready for you. I already knew she would be pissed at you. I charged it on your card of course she grins at me, making me shake my head at her, but despite that I have a small smile on my face as she passes me the jewellery box. I open it up to see that it looks exactly like the picture. It is truly stunning, just like my Lover.

"I will leave now and fetch those orchids on my way; I will also pick her up some chocolates as well. If she cannot forgive me after that, well, then I don't know what to do" I admit as I get up, putting the jewellery box in my jacket pocket before I head out of my office and out of Fangtasia. At least it is a nice day to fly seeing as my car is wrecked and is now being serviced in the garage down town.

**Katie's POV**

Just as I finish chopping up some cucumber I hear my doorbell ring, I glance at the clock as I wonder who it could be at this time of night. But when I open the door I find Eric stood there with a beautiful bouquet of Purple Dendrobium Orchids in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other.

"What do you want?" I demand, he may come bearing gifts but that doesn't mean I will forgive him. He treated me like I was a no good fangbanger, it's going to take more than just chocolates and flowers to gain my forgiveness.

"I'm here to apologise" he admits, but I just cross my arms over my chest in defiance. It's a good thing he doesn't have an invitation into my home.

"Yeah, well, you can take your apology and shove it up your ass. I don't want your apology; you have made it perfectly clear what I mean to you. Fuck all" I would like to see what he has to say to that.

"I know I screwed up, and I know I hurt your feelings. I am sorry, Katie, I did not mean to cause offence, my mind was just rather distracted by Sookie wrecking my car-"

"So basically your car is more important than me. Do you know what, Eric? I love cars, and I respect them and all, but I would never put a car before my Lover, family members or friend. But you did exactly that, and you expect me to just wave it off and say fair do's? Because I aint fucking rolling on my back and letting you have it your God damn way, I am a person. I have feelings, I deserve respect. I may not be some fucking badass mother fucking Vampire but I deserve fucking respect one way or another. And having you dismiss me so rudely, and you didn't even include a simple _I'm so sorry I have to leave_ with it, has made me feel like complete and utter shit" I yell at him, feeling very good to finally get that out of my system, but if he doesn't watch his step I will just throw even more crap at him.

"I know I have hurt you, I am sorry. I want to make it up to you in any way I can, I know flowers, chocolates and a simple apology won't cut it. That's why I want to take you out tonight. Just me and you on a romantic date together. Please" he begs, his eyes meeting mine with so much sincerity that it made my heart do something funny. _He really wants to sort this out_.

"I…I don't know" I shake my head, wondering if this truly is a good idea or not.

"I want to show you how much you mean to me, please, Katie, please"

"Okay" I nod, turning around and walking away from the door, after I have invited him in of course.

"What type of clothing do I need to wear?" I probe as I turn around on the stairs just as Eric is shutting the front door.

"Wear something comfy" he tells me, but there are several meaning to 'comfy', I guess I'll just have to go with my gut instinct on which one he was referring to. Anyway, if he doesn't like it, he can lump it.

**AN: Here is the link to the bracelet:  
>http:www(dot)jeminee(dot)com/_shop/1867/28165/**

**And for those of you who are interested, here is the link to the flowers:**

**http:/products(dot)proflowers(dot)com/orchids/Purple-Dendrobium-Orchids-3755?ref=organicgglgeneric_i%27m+sorry+bouquets&prid=pfseogg&viewpos=24&trackingpgroup=ims**


	26. Why can't I resist her?

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, DarkAngel620, pannech and kykyxstandler for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, nor do I own the very luscious Eric Northman *sigh* maybe one day…**

Chapter twenty-six

**Eric's POV**

It took me ages to think up this date, it was all last minute organising, quite literally, so it may not be as romantic as what it would have been if I had spent hours planning it. But from what I know of my Lover she enjoys excitement and that small adrenaline rush. So I plan on giving her an active date. Whether she will enjoy it or not…well, we'll see, but I hold high hopes that she will.

"Eric, where are we going?" she demands from beside me, I look over at her, my eyes trailing down over her body. She is dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and denim dungarees that only come to mid-thigh, and to top it off she has on some black converse with blue laces. Her soft wavy brown hair is flowing over her shoulders and she has on light make-up. _Beautiful_.

"We're doing the one thing I know for a fact you have always wanted to do"

"Why, do you have handcuffs with you?" she smirks at me, her words going straight to my cock.

"No, but I wish I had now" I grumble, Katie laughing beside me as we head towards the stables. She has told me how she always wanted to try horse riding, apparently her parents never wanted her to have a go at it when she was younger, and once they were out of the question she simply couldn't afford it. What with all the debts left on her shoulders. I want to pay them off for her, but I don't know how to go about asking her if that's okay. I don't want to just do it in case it pisses her off, after all, she seems to be a very independent person and I don't want my Lover to hate me for it. When we get to the stable I hear Katie gasp before she runs ahead of me towards the fenced off area where all the horses are grazing.

"We're going horse riding?" she asks excitedly, causing me to nod as I grin at her. I'm glad she likes the surprise.

"Eric, it has been a while since you were last down here. Now, I have gotten both of the horses you asked for all ready for you and your young lady friend here" Edgardo announces as he comes over with the two horses I asked him to get ready for us. I have been here many times before, and each time these two horses have always stood out to me.

"This is Damon, he is very fond of you, Eric" he smiles at me as he passes me the reins for Damon, who is a pure silky black coloured stallion. He is a beauty indeed.

"And this gal here is Angel" he passes her reins to Katie, Katie stroking along the horses neck. Angel is coloured a light brown colour with white patches along her body. She stands out from the crowd, just like my Lover. And if Pam heard my thoughts she would label me as being a sap, I just know she would.

"Do we need helmets or something?" Katie probes as I climb onto my horse, me just throwing her a look as I raise my eyebrow.

"Unless you plan on falling off, then no. We are only strolling, not jumping over ten foot fences" I reason, making her roll her eyes at me as she jumps onto her horse, with some struggle, before settling down calmly as she grips the reins.

"Eric, I have never been horse riding" she gives me a worried look as Angel begins to tot forward towards me, Katie panicking until I reach over and grab hold of the reins, when they are in reach, where I pull the horse beside me.

"It is all about control, Lover. There is nothing to be scared of. I promise"

"But, Eric-"

"No buts, Katie. You will be fine, now just hold on tight, we are going for a ride" I grin at her before gently whipping the reins, making the horse jump off into a fast trot, Katie closing her eyes as her hands turn white with the amount of sheer force she is holding the reins with. I do not know why she is so jumpy, riding a horse is no different from riding a bike, other than the fact the horse is an animal and you don't have to put much effort into it.

But either way, both get you from one place to another, whether it is for a gentle, or fast in this case, stroll. Or if you need to get somewhere. Horses were always a favourite animal of mine, so big, so powerful, so magnificent. They definitely outshine all the other animals.

"Lover, open your eyes. Look at your surroundings, embrace the feeling of freedom" I murmur, Katie opening one eye before she opens both, her eyes taking in the entire scene before us as I pull the horses to a stop. We are in the middle of a flower garden; I booked it out so that Katie and I could have some privacy. We do need to talk, after all, plus I have set up a romantic picnic for us both. Of course, I won't be eating; I will just be sampling the bloods I have with me.

"Eric, this is…wow" she whispers as she climbs down from her horse, her eyes taking in every inch of the scenery before us while I tie up our two horses to a fence so they won't run off. The guy I hired to do this obviously did a great job.

The romantic scene is even enhanced through the shining stars up in the sky, acting like little fairy lights. The twinkle of happiness in Katie's eyes makes all of this worthwhile. As long as she loves it.

"Join me" I murmur as I take her hand in mine where I then lead her over towards the picnic blanket. I sit down and pull her down so that she is sat between my legs, my arms wrapped around her as I kiss her neck softly.

"Do you like it?" I breathe in her ear; I could almost feel the smile radiating from her.

"Like it? I love it, it's so romantic, so amazing. It's just…wow" she whispers as she does yet another sweep of the area with her eyes. I knew this was a good idea.

"I've even brought us a little picnic, a variety of food for you, and a ton of blood for me. But alongside that I also have a present for you, but you can have it _after_ you have eaten"

"That's no fun" she notes thoughtfully, making me chuckle as I grab the picnic basket and pull it over to us. I hope she will fully forgive me after this. I will never treat her so poorly ever again. _I am becoming far too attached to this human, but she is more than just a human. I am starting to find that she is becoming part of my life, and soon enough, I fear she will be my world. But should I really fear that? _

"My favourite!" Katie cheers as she pulls out a chicken and sweetcorn wrap. I know how much she loves them, although as to why she would, I will never know. However, I am in high hopes that she likes the filling because it contains mayonnaise, and mayonnaise does remind people of something else…something a little more _sexual_. So I guess I hope it will cause her to crave my cock, to crave _my_ white stuff. But you never know with my Lover, she may not think the same way I do.

"I may act like an ass sometimes, Lover, but I do care for you. I do take notice of you and I try to know as much about you as I can, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend there is. But you must remember it has been over a thousand years since I was in a relationship, and even then I wasn't a proper partner. I never took much notice in my wife, other than to have sex with her in order to create our children. But it never meant anything" I sigh, trying to think where I can go from here. I know my explanations are probably worth nothing, they do not mean anything. I should have known better in the first place, whether I had experience in a relationship or not.

"Where are you going with this, Eric?"

"I'm trying to tell you, Katie, that you mean something to me. You mean a lot to me and I have been scared as to how to not only tell you that, but show you it as well. I am a Vampire, what I feel…it's unnatural. I shouldn't even feel it. But I do. I just…don't know what _it_ is. I am sorry for mistreating you, I regret it, Lover, if I could rewind time; I would. I hated seeing you so upset and angry at me when I came to see you, it tore at me. I couldn't stand it. I just want to show you that…that I…"

"That you what, Eric?" she whispers as she turns herself around to look at me. I lick at my lower lip before shaking my head. How do I tell her? I gently pull her onto my lap so that she is straddling me, my arms snaking around her waist where I pull her closer to me, my lips pressing against hers. In that kiss I try to convey every single emotion running through me. Every emotion that she makes me feel.

"I…I really like you. More than I should, but I find that I like it being there. I don't want to get rid of what I feel for you, no human as been able to spike such a feeling from me. _Only _you have been able to do the unthinkable. You made me feel" I murmur the last part softly as I kiss her lips again, her arms going around my neck.

"I really like you, too" she grins as she holds me closer, a sigh escaping my lips. _Thank goodness that has been sorted._

"I got this for you, I talked to Pam and she said you wished you had it. I wanted to make your wish come true" I offer a toothy grin as I pass her the jewellery box from the pocket in my trousers.

She eyes me up carefully as she accepts the small box; I observe her reaction closely as she opens it to find that bracelet she wanted. _Thank you, Pam_.

"Oh, my, God. Eric…you didn't… I can't believe it" she mutters as she gently pulls it out of the box to look at it more closely. I take it from her hands where I tie it around her wrist, once that has been done I place a soft kiss on her hand before kissing her again. I can't seem to get enough of her.

"Thank you so much, Eric, this is amazing. Thank you!" she gushes as she hugs me even more, her lips placing feathery kisses all over my face.

"Am I forgiven?" I chuckle.

"Of course!" Katie coos as her lips connect to mine again.

As the kiss begins to deepen I roll us over so that she is laid under me, my kisses trailing away from her lips and down her neck, my fangs gently scraping along her skin as I undo the clips on her dungarees. I look at her face, waiting for her to give me permission. In seconds she is nodding as she lifts up her hips, allowing me to slide her dungarees down, along with her tights and panties, until all the offending clothing is laid next to us. I decide to leave her shirt and bra on, just because it is chilly out, her lower half will remain warm considering what I am about to do to it. I quickly undo my jeans and slide them down, feeling thankful I went commando, before I gently push into her, Katie whimpers as her legs lock around my waist. I grip her thighs tightly as I begin to pound in and out of her, the cold air whipping at us, but neither of us notices through the pleasure rippling through our bodies. Why does she have to feel so good? Why does she have to be so wet and slick, and so ready for me? But most of all, why can't I resist her?

"You feel so good. So, so good" I whisper as I swivel my hips slightly, allowing myself to penetrate her deeper, making sure to hit her G-spot as she shouts out with a moan.

"Yes, mmm, yes. Keep going, harder, please" she whimpers, her arms stretching up above her head as she begins to move her hips in time to my every thrust into her, allowing me even deeper access. At this rate I will be hitting her womb. I couldn't help how my mind wondered to what she told me. A biokinesis – one day she could bear my child. That is if we chose to have a child. But that is thinking too far ahead. That is the last thing we need.

"I need you to come, Lover; I need you to squirt those lovely juices all over me. Do you think you can do that for me? Do you think you can come all over me out here in the open?" I breathe, my Lover nodding as she rolls us over so that she is riding me, my hands transferring to her hips where I move her vigorously against me.

"I…Oh…My God…" she breathes before she shakes with her orgasm, her pussy walls spasm around my cock as I feel her delicious fluids drown my cock. I roar as I shoot my seed into her, the orgasm that just ripped through us feels so intense.

"That was…wow…" she points out as I pull her down beside me, my arms wrapping tightly around her as I bury my head in her hair. She smells so sweet.

"You are amazing, Lover. In fact, do you know how I said I really liked you?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I would like us to exchange blood again. Second time. Please" I watch as she lifts herself up next to me, her eyes meeting mine, as if she doubted what she had just heard.

"I…Eric, I don't know. After all this, I know you like me, but I feel as though you are only doing this for the Queen's sake an-"

"This is more than just about the Queen. This is about you and me, Lover. I want – no, I need you. I do not know why or how this is possible. But it is. I want us to bond so that I can finalise what I already feel. I want us to be tied together through…I cannot say the word now. But I am sure you know what I am trying to say"

"I don't, but I get your drift" she assures me "Okay, let's do this. Let's do our second exchange" I couldn't help but grin widely as I pull her back onto my lap, my fangs already in place. I bite into my wrist before I pass it to her, she gently laches on and sucks at my blood as I bite into her neck. Her body going stiff for one second before she relaxes against me; I can feel the bond becoming stronger.

Everything is starting to look up. Soon enough, she will be mine. All mine.

**AN: There shall be Galex in the next chapter, it will be their first day in Paris xx**


	27. Trust and Feelings

**AN: Thank you to kykyxstandler, Pippa Lippa, DarkAngel620 and Millarca666 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood or the very irresistible Eric Northman, but let's face it, if I did own him we would never leave the bedroom and there would be no updates! **

**Also, I am very sorry for not updating in a while! **

Chapter twenty-seven

**Godric's POV**

The second I see my gorgeous Alex I can't help how my heart inflates; I have brought her here to the opera house. I know how much she enjoys her musicals and opera; we both share that interest, so I thought we could spend our first night in Paris right here. I sent her off to a changing room when we arrived, in that changing room there was an outfit for her to change into; if we are to sing in this theatre, she must look the part. Even I am wearing an outfit, except mine really does outline just how young I look; mine truly brings out the age in me, the age in which I was turned. But luckily my Love is around the same age as me, in appearance that is. In actual years I tower over her. The outfit I am wearing contains dark blue trousers that have a golden streak down the side of them, and then I have on a smart white shirt and a designer blazer. I have had the blazer made especially for this, it has been designed with golden trims around the hem and then the clasps on the front are coloured gold as well. Of course, none of it is real gold.

I thought I looked pretty good in my outfit, but Alex…wow…she looked stunning in my eyes. She has on a dark blue dress that matches my outfit. The dress is a fitted corset that brings out her wonderful curves and pushes up her luscious breasts; it has fitted three quarter sleeves that then turn into gentle layers that have been made up of netting. That extra bit on the sleeves makes them cover most of her arm. The dress falls straight down to the floor, really making her look like a goddess. There is detail along the corset, which has been done in the same golden fabric as the detail on my outfit. Her hair is falling over her shoulders in soft golden curls, her bright blue orbs standing out to me as I step forward to meet her, my hand extending to her.

She accepts the gesture as she smiles at me, her beautiful smile taking my breath away as I pull her into my arms, my lips pressing to hers in a kiss.

"You look breath taking" I compliment her as I spin her around on the spot. There won't be any audience here for us to sing for, it is just us; together. But I have got a camera set up at the back ready to film our performance; that way we can look back at this whenever we want. It is a very special moment, after all.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she eyes me up with a grin; I couldn't help but smile back at her as I kiss her again.

"What song did you have in mind?" she probes.

"All I ask of you. I know how much you love Phantom of the opera" I have made sure to know every single thing she loves and likes, then what I have done is turned it into a romantic date idea. I have many more romantic dates and gestures planned out based on what she enjoys, I have even left plenty of room for love making. I love making love to my Love. We have been together for a while now, much longer than my Child has been with his Lover. What we feel for each other is much stronger than the emotions that swell between those two. We are definitely the more powerful couple when it comes to love. I do not care we have not been together for very long, I love her. I will happily shout that from the roof tops. She is my everything and I love her, despite the small amount of time I have known her. Then again, I am a big believer in love at first sight. If you feel it, then why deny it?

"No more talk of darkness" I begin in my opera voice, Alex's eyes twinkling as I truly get going into the song, letting all of my emotions shine out of me to her. I want her to know how she makes me feel. I love her. As the music draws to an end, Alex and I get closer and closer together as we finish off the last note together. But just as the note finishes, I pull her in for a deep passionate kiss. I need her now. I kiss her deeply as I lay her down on the stage; now this is something I have never done. I have never made love with someone on an opera house stage, but I am sure no one will mind. As long as we tell no one. Anyway, I paid to have this place to myself, so what I do in here is of my own business. Mine and Alex's business.

**Eric's POV**

"Okay, something obviously went great last night because you are grinning like an idiot" Pam notes as she strolls into the room, adding a sway to her hips. Although, how she can walk in such a tight skimpy outfit and super high heels I will never know.

"The date went very well; let's just say that I enjoyed reaping the awards. And to award you for your assistance in such a wonderful night, I have bought you a little thank you gift" I smile at her as I reach under the table where I present her with a shoe box, the Gucci logo labelled all over the box. I watch as Pam's eyes sparkle as she accepts the gift; she eagerly rips the lid off, a gasp leaving her lips as she pulls out the Sofia Etoile Bejeweled Platform Pumps from the box.

"Eric, these are Gucci's special edition. They have sparkling crystals all over them, it's a peep toe pump and they are four and a half inch heels. And, oh God, is that – Oh, wow, it has padded leather insoles with leather lining and outsole. This was made in Italy. _Italy_, Eric! They cost over $2000 dollars, how did you get hold of these?" she bombards me with questions. I have never seen her grin so much; I definitely made a good choice buying her these.

"I have contacts. Go enjoy your present, but don't think I will be making a habit of it" I look at her briefly before I go back to my work, Pam singing another thank you at me before leaving the room. From the sounds of it, she is practically running; she must be eager to try on her new heels.

All I can say is that those heels were worth their money, Pam helped me get back with my Lover, and for that, I am thankful and she deserved the expensive gift in return. I should really reward her more often; it may improve her attitude towards tasks I set her.

"Eric, you wanted to see me?" Katie probes as she walks into the room, my eyes flickering up to look at her as I try to supress the grin that is trying to erupt on my face. I always want to smile when I see her.

"Yes, I did. Please do take a seat" I motion towards the chair opposite my desk; she gives me a curious look before sitting down, her eyes meeting mine as we lock gazes. She winks at me cheekily, my cock responding instantly. _Tease_. She knows what affect her simple gestures have on me. She has far too much power over my body, but I find that I rather enjoy that fact.

"I have a new waitress starting soon and I would like for you to show her the ropes, this is her first time working in a Vampire bar and she is unsure of how to act. Alongside being a waitress she is also going to be one of the pole dancers, I was hoping you could teach her the basics. She can dance, but she has never used a pole, but I see great potential in her. I can trust her in your care because I know you can pole dance from past experience" I grin at her as I reminisce about that night when she stripped down and danced for me. Many orgasms were shared that night. I should really ask her for a repeat of the performance, I enjoyed it greatly then and if I was to see her do it now, I feel like I would act exactly the same. I can only cope with her naked body out of my reach for so long before I grab her and fuck her senseless. But lately I have found there has been more to our sex sessions; I have felt like there has been something more to them. Like a spark; a connection. Intimacy. When I am with her…I feel…no, I am not ready to go there yet.

"Oh, what does she look like?" I raise my eyebrow her, but don't question her as I pass her the profile of the woman in question; she is nothing special in my opinion. The woman has long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, big breasts – obviously fake – and she is tall with a perfect figure. The only reason I hired her was because she is your ideal kind of gal that no man or lesbian can resist, therefore she is perfect for this business.

"She is very beautiful" she frowns at me as she studies the photo in front of her.

"Lover, I hold no interest in her. Do not worry about that; she is purely here to get more customers in. Vampires enjoy seeing a young woman such as her; she is easy on the eye and is very attractive. Most Vampires will be willing to come here more often if they think they have a chance of pulling her" I explain my reasoning behind accepting her, I do not want my Lover worrying about my fidelity to her

Our last fiasco of her thinking I had cheated has shown me that she is self-conscious about herself; it has proven to me that she has trust issues. So I need to try and soothe her fears before they even arise, that way I can slowly ease her into a relationship where deceit is not a factor. I wish I had gotten to her sooner; I hate how her passed Lovers have treated her. She struggles to trust people, especially men, because of those bastards. But I will show her we are not all like them; I will show her that she is all I could ever want or need. _Where did that come from?_ I am starting to think I am in way over my head with her; I am starting to become far too attached to her. But for some odd reason, I find I enjoy that. _This is strange, indeed_…

"Um...okay. Sure, I guess I can do that. When will she be starting?"

"In a few days. But on another note I got you this" I pass her the ID pass I had made for her.

"I already have one" she points out, making me shake my head.

"This is your new one" I inform her, Katie reading what it says before she laughs lightly, throwing me a small grin. Her old ID pass said _Katie – waitress_, but her new one says _Katie – Eric's Lover_. If that doesn't show her that she means something to me, then I do not know what will. I am not ashamed of her; I want the whole world to know who my beautiful Lover is.

"Thank you" she smiles as she stands up, I stand up as well just in time for her to hug me; I place a light kiss on the top of her head as I hold her. She is so soft. Just holding her spurs emotions to swell inside of me, and not just horny emotions…but actual _feeling_s. _I hate feelings_.

**AN: here is the link to Pam's new heels:**

**http:/www(dot)neimanmarcus(dot)com/product(dot)jsp?masterId=cat13030734&itemId=prod143950147&parentId=cat39980735&ecid=NMALRHy3bqNL2jtQ&CS_003=5630585**


	28. Scuffle

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, kykyxstandler and DarkAngel620 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood**

Chapter twenty-eight

**Katie's POV**

"Good evening, sir, how can I help you?" I smile at the man in front of me. He has only just walked into the club and taken his seat, he is tall, but nowhere near as tall as my Eric, he has soft green eyes and tousled dark brown, almost black, hair.

"I need to talk to Eric Northman" he deadpans, my eyes flickering to the corridor where his office is; I don't remember Eric saying he was expecting someone.

"I can go and talk to him to see if he is free, but I cannot guarantee anything. He is very busy today. What name is it?"

"Alcide Herveaux" I nod before taking off towards Eric's office, I could almost feel Alcide's eyes following me.

I knock on the office door gently, Eric throwing it open before he looks at me, his face softening as he leans down and kisses me, pulling me closer to him. My hands are sprawled out on his chest while his arms hold me tightly against him, his tongue sliding into my mouth. He knows I can't resist his charms, or his advances.

"Eric, no, I came here to tell you someone is here to see you" I pull back away from his demanding kisses, but his arms are still holding me tight against him.

"Who?" he sighs, his grip loosening from around me as he steps out of his office more, his eyes peering around the bar.

"A guy called Alcide Herveaux" I tell him, Eric groaning as he slides his hand around mine where he gently tugs me with him towards the bar area.

"Alcide is a Werewolf, Lover; he is big trouble. You need to stay away from him, I cannot risk him pulling you into Were business, if he does that it puts you at danger. They are more trouble than they are worth" he warns me, making me roll my eyes at him.

"So, let me get this right, I am completely safe being involved with my _Vampire_ boyfriend, but I can't get myself involved with Were's because _they_ put me in danger?"

"Touché" he looks at me, this proud little victory rising up in me.

"If I can handle you, I think I can handle anything" I grumble, Eric throwing me a judgemental look. He knows I'm right though, Eric has got to be one of the most hormonal Vampires I have ever met, he is even worse than a woman when she's on her period.

"Just be careful if he tries to communicate with you again, now you go back to work. I don't want you involved" he gently pushes me off in the opposite direction of Alcide; I huff at him before waltzing off to another customer. If that is how he wants to be, then fine. He can deal with it on his own. While he is dealing with that man, I head over to talk to some of the other waitresses, after I have dealt with the other customer; I haven't actually gotten to talk to any of the other staff members yet. Eric has been taking up most of my time.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in" one of them stares at me, pure hatred burning in her eyes. What have I done to get this sort of reception?

"Lover boy finally throw you to the side?" another one pipes up, making me stare at them all. Why are they being so horrible to me for?

"Excuse me?" I challenge them, the obvious leader stepping forward to try and size me up, she is much taller than I am, and she is definitely much prettier than I am. She has the perfect cheek bones, bright green eyes and curly black hair; she also has large breasts and a figure that any woman would die for.

"You stole him from me, he was mine and then you came along and stole him. He used to fuck me in every position possible until your scrawny ass turned up" she spits at me before smirking as she flicks her gaze over at Eric, my anger boiling up inside of me. But I will not use violence; I will use logic as my weapon.

"That is the difference between me and you, he used you; you meant nothing to him. You just had plain ole sex. With me there is meaning, he cares for me; we don't have sex. We _make love_" I counter, her face contorting into anger.

"He loves me. I could please him however he wanted to be pleased, I actually made sure he had fun, I bet you just lay there with your legs wide open and do nothing. I bet you haven't even given him a proper orgasm"

"Oh, believe me; I have given him more than just an orgasm. The amount of come that man can produce is unbelievable" I smirk at her, her hand coming across my face where she slaps me, this stinging pain following straight after. I place my hand on my cheek where I pull it away, blood on fingers. Bitch.

"You fucking little whore" I jump at her where I knock her onto the floor, me straddling her waist as I punch her dead on in her little perfect nose. Her crying out as everyone turns around to watch.

"You want to try that again you fucking slut? Hmm? You mean _nothing_. You were just a fucking little chew toy" I hiss at her, her hands wrapping around my neck as she tries to sit up, but just before she could cause any harm to me, I whack my head against hers, knocking her out just as a pair of hands pull at me, pulling me off of her as I struggle against their grip.

"Stop it!" Eric roars as he throws me to the side so that I am pressed up against a wall, his hands gripping my upper arms.

"Calm the fuck down" he warns me before releasing me where he goes over to her, just as she begins to come around. But when she becomes conscious again she begins to cough up blood as she holds her nose. I think I may have broken it. I couldn't help grinning to myself in victory as Eric gets her to sit up, her head between her knees as Pam comes over and passes the woman a handkerchief for her nose.

"I think she broke it" Pam looks at me proudly as she grins at me; at least someone is happy with my work.

"That is not the point, Pam. She acted inappropriately" Eric points out, almost as if he forgot I was there and could hear him.

"Nice hit" the man – Alcide – compliments as he comes to stand beside me, just as I watch Eric pick up the bitch where he carries her towards his office, him throwing me a look I just couldn't identify. I stand there, chewing at my lower lip as I try to supress the tears.

"Thanks" I mumble, Alcide sighing as he offers to buy me a drink, I nod and follow him towards the bar. It is funny how I am not actually legal to drink yet, but everyone still serves me. Not that I'm complaining, I enjoy the drinks, especially at times like now.

"What can I get you to drink?" he probes as he leans on the bar counter.

"Vodka. Definitely a time for vodka" Alcide chuckles at me as he orders our drinks, my eyes flickering back towards Eric's office. I like how that woman is more important to him than I am. Has he not learnt anything from our relationship yet? I think I will have to ask Pam to train him.

"That looks pretty nasty, she cut you deep" I look at Alcide who motions towards my cheek, I watch as he goes into his pocket where he pulls out a small packet of tissues. He pulls one out where he leans forward and wipes at the cut, causing me to flinch.

"Sorry" he apologises, his eyes meeting mine briefly. I smile at him weakly, not sure how to react to this; all I know is that it doesn't feel right. I shake my head as I pull back away from him where I down my drink, just in time for Eric to come charging at us where he grabs my hand and pulls me away from Alcide and towards his office. The second we get in there he lets go of my hand where he locks the door, his eyes turning on me.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he demands, causing me to look down at the floor ashamed, how can he make me feel so horrible like this?

I look around the room, trying to spot where that whore bag is, I saw him bring her in here.

"Pam is dealing with her in the bathroom" he informs me, making me nod again. I genuinely don't know what to say.

"She tormented me; she said that you loved her, that she and you should have been together and that I stole you. How was I supposed to react? You don't know how much that hurt me to hear that, I know it wasn't true, but it still hurt. You mean so much to me, that just the thought that…I don't know. I'm sorry" I burst out into tears, Eric's face softening as he strides over to me where he takes me into his arms, his lips pressing a light kiss to the top of my head.

"I shouldn't have shouted, I'm sorry, Lover. But you must remember this is my premises, if my staff act like that, then the word will spread around and I will lose business. Something I cannot afford to do" he tells me as he cups my cheek, causing me to hiss in pain as I pull away from his hand. She really dug her nails into my cheeks when she slapped me, fuck, where the heck did she get such lethal nails from?

"Oh, Lover, what has she done to you?" he gently strokes over the cut before he sighs, shaking his head. He guides me over to the couch where he sits me down, him sitting down beside me.

"Here" he pricks his finger on his fang where he then rubs it along my wound, I flinch but don't move; I know he is only trying to help me.

"Thank you" I smile at him, Eric pulling me onto his lap where he holds me close, his lips pressing a light kiss to my cheek.

"You may have gotten off lightly this time, but you must restrain yourself next time. Walk away if she tries it again" wait; he isn't going to fire her?

"Okay"

"By the way, you looked very hot during that scuffle" I couldn't help blushing at that as I turn around so that I am straddling his lap, my arms wrapping around his neck as I kiss him.

"Am I forgiven then?" I query as I pull back, my forehead resting against his.

"That depends" he shifts slightly, his hardened bulge rubbing against my womanhood, causing me to moan lightly. He did that on purpose.

"Eric…I want us to…make love," at the mention of love I feel his body stiffen, his eyes widening slightly as he avoids my gaze "But I think we should talk. We haven't had a proper chat in a while; I think…I feel that you are hiding away from me. Take now for example, you're looking away from me because I mentioned a _feeling_. Do you have any of those for me?" I raise my eyebrow at him, Eric tearing his gaze back to me.

"You know I do"

"So why is it so hard to talk about them?"

"I am not used to them, feelings are something we are taught to block out and forget about when we are turned, to suddenly have them and become open to them…it confuses me"

"But if you do have feelings for me, why did you go with that bitch to see if she was okay, but you didn't think to ask if I was? Or come and help me until that Alcide guy helped me"

"My staff already believe that I put you before them, they believe that you are only getting my attention and treated well because you are my Lover. I had to show them that no matter whether I am involved with you or not, everyone is treated the same" seems legit, I guess.

"What do you feel for me?"

"I…you know I care for you"

"I know that, I didn't ask _how_ you feel for me, I asked _what_ you feel for me. You know, do you like me, hate me, love me…" I trail off, Eric swallowing awkwardly as he shifts again, his eyes darting around the room. I sigh before climbing off of his lap and heading to the door.

"I'm going back to work, when you're ready to talk, just let me know" I walk out of the room without even throwing him another glance. It's time Mr Badass Vampire got in touch with his feelings and expressing them to the woman he supposedly cares for.

**Eric's POV**

Watching her walk away like that caused something to rise inside of me; I hate seeing her walk away like that, I can see she is upset. But I don't know what to say. _Love_ isn't exactly a word in my dictionary, sure, I am willing to open myself up to it, but that doesn't mean I am ready to suddenly start telling her it. I don't even know if I feel it for her yet. I don't even know what love is, what should I expect to feel? What is love? How do you identify it? I have never truly felt it for anyone; I had to grow to love my wife when I was human, and even then it was not proper love. It was more like a deep caring for her. She could accept that, but my current Lover wants more. But I don't even think that is the case, I think she actually _needs_ to hear those words.

She has been messed around so much in her life, that she has no idea whether someone actually cares for her or not. But surely she knows I care for her though, I have done everything in my power to show her how much she means to me; I may not be able to say the words that she wants to hear, but I can certainly try and show her how I feel about her. I have been doing. Whenever we fight, it hurts me, it distresses me. With a shake of my head, I get up and head back out into the bar area where I try and spot her, but before I can even have a chance to catch a glimpse of her, Alcide approaches me again. I forgot he was here.

"Eric, about that favour"

**AN: I will try and update again this week if I can, just to make up for the long period of time it has been since I last update. So, how do you all think that conversation is going to pan out if Eric man's up and talks to Katie about these feelings? Will we finally hear those words from him? We will just have to wait and see. Also, what do you think this favour is Alcide is talking about? Plus, there may be lemons in the next chapter, depending on how I decide to take their conversation if it goes forward ;) But if there are no Eric/Katie lemons, I will try to add in some Alex/Godric lemons for you all xx**


	29. Favour Swap

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666 and kykyxstandler for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood**

Chapter twenty-nine

**Eric's POV**

"I am not sure if I can fulfil your favour, it involves me handing over someone who I have not yet got permission off of. I do not own her; I can hardly just give her to you"

"But you are close to her, you know her well, you should be able to persuade her easily. People have been talking about her skills, and I believe she could be very valuable to our operation"

"Question is, Alcide, will you guys protect her? Or will she just be used and abused? I am not exactly in her good books as it is, so to suddenly drop this on her would not be good, for all I know you could – wait, did you say people have been talking about her abilities?"

"Yes, how else would I have known about her ability?"

"Who did you hear it from?"

"A number of people" he leans back in his chair, his gaze still holding mine steadily.

"How did they find out?"

"Things like that get around, look, can you get us her or not?" he leans forward now, his elbows resting on his thighs. I am outraged he would dare push the topic, I am more powerful than he is, I could rip him apart if I so chose to. Plus he knows I am angered by the fact people seem to be talking about her, her abilities are secret, barely anyone knows, so who blabbed the secret?

"How long has the gossip been going on for?"

"A few days, not long. In fact, where is she? You could persuade her right now, use that glamour effect of yours"

"Her whereabouts are confidential"

"Then you better find her and get back to me, I need an answer by Friday" Alcide orders me before he stands up, me standing up as well where I glare at him, my fists clenching at my sides.

"You do not order me around; I could destroy you if I wanted to, so watch yourself. I will talk to her as and when I feel like it, the only reason I am doing this for you is because you did that favour for me a while back" I growl at him, Alcide inclining his head in accept.

"Out the backdoor" I call after him before he disappears out of my office. I run my tongue along my extended fangs, when I am angered they always pop out, but I think I should go get a drink of blood anyway. I am about due for one.

I hurriedly leave my office and head into the bar area where I order a blood, my eyes scanning the crowd where I try to spot my Lover. The second I spot her I sit down, my eyes watching her. I want to get a rough idea of how she is feeling before I approach her, I hope she has calmed down remotely, the last thing I need is her shouting at me anymore. I can never please everyone, but I want to try and please her now. She is angry at me, I can feel that in the weak bond between us, and it is an emotion I detest being there. Once I get passed my blood I sit there nursing it, my eyes taking in every movement of Katie's. I don't like her being mad at me.

Once I have downed my drink, after I have got it, I head out into the crowd where I grab Katie's hand and pull her off to the side into the corridor where my office is.

"I think we should have a talk" I note thoughtfully, Katie raising her eyebrows at me as she crosses her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to talk to me?"

"Do not be like that, Lover, you know I struggle to understand my feelings. It is hard for me to even open myself to them, back when I was turned you went through gruelling pain and torture in order to teach you to detach yourself from then. You cannot just expect me to switch them back on like that" I click my fingers for emphasis, Katie just staring at me as though I had just slapped her in the face.

"Fine. I'm sorry I asked" she shrugs lightly, I can see she is upset but what else can I do?

"I cannot change how I am, Lover, it is going to take me time to get back in touch with what I feel; it is not just an overnight process. But what I can tell you is that there is something there, I can feel _something_ I just do not know what it is yet" I reach out and take her hand in mine, tears leaking out of my Lover's eyes.

"I'm sorry" she sobs, causing something else to stir inside of me.

"Oh, Lover, please don't cry. I hate it when humans leak" I pull her into my arm where I hold her tightly, just allowing her to get everything out of her system. I know how difficult things have been for her lately, she has had many personal problems at home, and this probably wasn't what she was hoping to hear. She probably wanted me to admit my undying love for her and tell her I will always be there for her. But I just cannot dedicate myself to her like that, not yet. I am dedicated to her, just not to that extent quite yet.

"Your staff don't like me that much" she notes, making me frown. I already knew they had a large dislike for her, but that is because she is my new favourite ball in the ball pit. They are obviously not very pleased with this.

"Then I guess I need to do something about it, but right now I need to talk to you about something. Something very important that has popped up recently, not too long ago in fact. It is very serious and important; we should go somewhere more private" I take her hand in mine where I guide her out of the backdoor and towards my Corvette where we get in. My Corvette is probably one of the most secure and private places around right now, so we will have to make do. I don't want to make any plans or decisions with her in my office in case anyone overhears or walks in on us, ultimately interrupting us.

**Godric's POV**

"Look how beautiful it looks" my wonderful Alex notes as she points at the Eiffel Tower. It is dead on in the middle of the night, the sky is black and the stars are shining then to finish it all off the Eiffel Tower is shining like one of the brightest stars known to mankind. All the lights in it have been switched on. Alex and I are sat on a hill looking at it, we are nowhere near the actual tower; we agreed that we just wanted to look at it as we sat under the stars. We wanted the intimate, more sentimental vibe to Paris, and we agreed this was it. We both agreed that being in the tower would be nowhere near as romantic as sitting here cuddled together watching it twinkle in the night. It is so beautiful.

"It is not as beautiful as you" I murmur in her ear, Alex turning to look at me with a smile, she has the most beautiful smile in the world. I slowly lean in and kiss her, her arms instantly wrapping around my neck where she pulls me on top of her, her now laid on her back with me supporting my wait on my forearms, our lips still attached. I gently trail my tongue along her lower lip, Alex eagerly opening her mouth more so that I can slide my tongue in where our tongues battle for dominancy. Her lips feel so soft against mine, they fit perfectly against mine. It was like she was made for me. Every single essence of her fits, her hands fit into mine perfectly, and her body fits against mine. The Gods themselves must have made her for me, if so, they sculptured her perfectly.

"Is this what you want?" I breathe against her ear, Alex moaning softly as she runs one of her hands through my hair.

"I just want – no, I _need_ you" she assured me, her lips reaching for mine again after she has removed my shirt. I don't protest as her lips move hungrily against mine, my hand sliding up her thigh where I pull her dress up so that it gathers up around her waist. There is no point in stripping her naked, I just want to be inside of her; we will only get dressed again afterwards, plus we need to be back inside and in our coffins within the next hour and a half. I abruptly rip her panties off before I pull back from her so that I can undo my jeans and yank them down, my member presenting itself to her. She grins at me as she wraps her soft hands around my cock, a light groan leaving me mouth as she pumps me a few times.

With a loud growl I yank her hand off of my cock where I push her back down on her back, my animalistic side coming through as I attack her lips with mine, my cock pushing into her with force, causing her to arch her back as she whimpers against my lips, her legs locking around my waist.

"I…mmm….Godric" she sighs happily as I begin to pump in and out of her, making sure to angle myself so that I hit her G-spot. I love making love to her, she knows all the right ways to hum and moan, move her hips and kiss me. She is perfect. Just thinking about her, or even looking at her, causes this feeling to swell inside of me. I know exactly what that feeling is. It is a feeling I have become far too acquainted with since meeting her.

Before I could think any more deeply into the feeling, I quickly thrust in and out of her, my beautiful Angel doing a mixture of whimpering, moaning and groaning as I hit her G-spot every time. When I met Alex and we got together, I made it my personal mission to get to know her inside and out, and now that is finally paying off. I know what she loves and what she doesn't and I know all of the exact spots that she loves my cock to hit. And I certainly know where she loves to be caressed. I have done it many times after all; if I did not know how to pleasure her properly I would be ashamed of myself. My Alex loves to be pleasured by me, whether it is by my hand, mouth or manhood, she just loves having me be the one who does it. She once told me I made her feel very special when I caressed; apparently I have this way of sparking this emotion in her.

"You are so wet, beautiful, so moist" I murmur softly in Alex's ear, her only moaning as she begins to move her hips against my cock, sending me deeper into her. Her moans driving me completely crazy. She knows how much I enjoy her sweet moans; they give me this sense of accomplishment because I know I am making her happy. I am meeting her pleasure needs.

"That feels so good, please, please keep going" she whimpers, my cock sliding in and out of her womanhood with complete ease. She is so wet and it feels amazing around my hardened cock.

"I am so close, my beautiful Angel; I think I am going to need you to come for me right now" I inform her, my wonderful girl following through with my desperate flee as she shouts out my name, squirting her womanly juices all over my cock as I meet my own end, spraying my come into her.

I carry on to just gently move in and out of her until we have both come down from our highs, once that has happened I slide down beside her, her soft body curling into mine. I look at her just in time for her to run her finger along one of my extended fangs. She knows how sensitive they are.

"Are you as hungry as I am?" she whispers, making me grin at her broadly.

"I think I may be. Come on, if we hurry up we may just get enough time to pop into one of those Vampire bars and get a drink" I go to stand up where I help her up. She stands to the side patiently as I use my Vampire speed to get redressed. Once that pesky task is out of the way, we grin at each other before using our Vampire speed to race each other into the city. I think I will have to talk to her very soon about this enlightening feeling I have.

**AN: I am very excited to tell you all that I have a very amazing plot idea in mind! It will be taking place any chapter now and it will last a few chapters, so I hope you are all prepared for a bumpy ride. Please do review and let me know your ideas of what you think my special plot could be xx**


	30. Not My Eric

**AN: Thank you to SomebodyWhoCares, Millarca666 and kykyxstandler for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood**

Chapter thirty

**Katie's POV**

"For fucks sakes!" I roar as I kick at the door, my anger boiling through me like mad. That God damn asshole _Vampire_ has locked me in his shitty home. He breaks some bad news to me, and when I retaliate badly, he throws me into one of his spare rooms and locks the door. He told me he would collect me when I had calmed down. So far I have been in here all day and instead of calming down, I have just become even more fired up. I cannot stand how much of an asshole he is being. He thinks he can just toss me around to different people to use, well I have news for him, he does not fucking own me. I am my own woman and if that God forsaking door does not get opened any time soon I swear to God I will call the police. Oh, wait, that's right, I can't even do that because he took my phone away from me!

I groan as I slide down the door, my anger not receding, but instead I just go into seething quietly. From what I can tell the sun is due to go down any minute, so I should remain calm, act like I have cooled down. That way when he opens the door, I can kick his ass. No man – no matter how powerful – has the right to keep me hostage like this. He brought me back here last night to tell me he was firing me, at that point I went ballistic. I needed that job, it was the only thing keeping me afloat and helping me pay off my parents debts. Then when I wouldn't let him explain himself, he spat out that he was '_lending_' me to Alcide. Who the fuck does he think he is? Just then I watch as the sun starts to go down, my mind racing with different thoughts as everything just becomes too much for me, tears beginning to well in my eyes.

I really care for Eric, and I know he cares for me, but sometimes he makes me feel like an object, like a toy that he can just pass around and let everyone have a go with. He makes me feel worthless sometimes. I don't think he even realises what he is doing. I mean, he is so sweet and caring, he treats me like a princess the majority of the time, but then there are times like these where I just feel like a pawn that he can move around at his own free will. He confuses me to no fucking end.

"Katie, are you okay?" Eric murmurs through the door. I bite my tongue as I stand up and walk over to the bed where I plop myself down, I know I am furious right now, but I think I should remain calm. Talk this through. The last thing I need right now is to argue even more with him.

"Fine." I grumble as the lock on the door undoes before he gently pushes it open where he pops his head around the corner to look at me.

"Have you calmed down now? Do you feel more relaxed?"

"You've just illegally held me hostage in your home for just under 24 hours with no food or water, how do you think I am feeling right now?" I hiss at him, my anger slowly boiling back up in me. The room does have an attached bathroom so I could use the restroom; I guess I could have drunk the tap water, but I don't like the taste of tap water plus I have heard it is very dangerous to drink tap water, and I wasn't about to risk anything.

"I know I am in the wrong, and I know you have no reason to forgive me. Seeing you angry at me again did something to me, I couldn't stand the thought that you would walk out that door and leave me. Not again. I try and I try to be the best boyfriend to you I can be, I know you find it hard, and I know I am not exactly a golden boy. I know I have caused you a lot of problems since we became involved, but I feel we should sort this once and for all. I am sorry, Lover, please forgive me." I couldn't believe what I was actually hearing. The great Eric Northman was practically _begging_ for my forgiveness, and that alone did something to my heart. It is very unlike Eric to apologise for anything, but for him to actually _plead_ with me and _beg_ me for forgiveness really shows me how much I mean to him.

But can I keep letting myself get put through this?

I find that I have completely and utterly fallen for Eric's charm, but at the end of the day can I cope with being put through all of this shit? Can I cope with the pressure this relationship demands? I am only human – albeit a very odd human – therefore I get over whelmed very easily.

"I can feel that you are indecisive. I know it is going to take you a while to come to a decision, in the meantime should we go downstairs? I can make you something to eat and get you something to drink, we can talk properly then. Please." He must be up to something, I mean, come on, he is being far too sensitive not to be up to something.

Eric doesn't do sensitivity. So that is what makes how he is acting now all very suspicious.

"Okay." I nod cautiously, my eyes never leaving him as I get up and follow him downstairs, he is definitely planning something, I can tell.

"Katie, you did not let me finish yesterday when I was talking to you."

"I didn't need you to finish, I'm fired, I get it, don't try to sugar coat why you did it."

"If you had let me finish, I said I was firing you from your barmaid job, I want to instead hire you as my assistant. You would earn more and it would enable us to spend more time together, you would get to manage my work schedule. You will have your own office near mine and a new laptop as well, among other things. So, what do you say?" he turns around, his gaze meeting mine as my jaw practically drops open.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You couldn't have just said that I had a promotion instead of telling me I was fired? If you had said that none of this fucking shit would have happened, you moron!" I yell at him, the next thing I know Eric has me pressed up against the wall, his hands gripping my wrists that he pins above my head, his fangs are down and his face is near mine. I couldn't help swallowing hard as I stare into his eyes.

"You know I do not appreciate you calling me such nasty names, you are not in a playground; you are playing with big boys now." He reminds me before pulling back, leaving me there against the wall feeling very shocked.

"What?" he cocks an eyebrow at me, making me gawk at him before I shake my head as I take my chance and rush to the door, Eric beating me there where he grabs me around the waist and pulls me up against his body, my back against his front, my entire body stiffening as I hold my breath through fear.

"Eric…please." I try to reach out to him emotionally, making sure to add extra emphasis to how frightened he is making me as I push it through the forming bond we already have. Something isn't right with Eric, he is never like this. Not with me. Something is wrong, I can tell.

"Yes, Lover? What is wrong?" he kisses my neck, his fangs raking across the skin on my neck making me shiver, and not in a good way. He is scaring me.

"Eric, this isn't you." I whisper as I rest my hands on top of his, his hands are on my stomach, as I close my eyes. Soon enough I feel Eric's grip loosen remotely on me as he steps away, causing me to spin around and stare at him as he puts a blood in the microwave, his hands going to grip the counter forcefully afterwards. I slowly walk over to him, being very weary of him, until I become within reaching distance of him, my eyes taking in his form. He is practically vibrating and shaking. This is not normal.

"I…I don't know what came over me." Eric murmurs as I come to stand beside him, the microwave beeping. He quickly slings the door open where he snatches the blood and glugs it down before throwing the empty glass at the wall where it smashes, making me squeal as I jump back.

This is not my Eric.

"Something is conflicting you. Eric, you need to fight whatever it is that is threatening to jump out of you." I knew there was more to this and now that I am getting a good look at him I can see what it is. He has a battle taking place within him, except it is not himself he is battling, it is magic. I am almost sure of it. But how did magic get forced onto him? He has not been in contact with any witches, at least, not to my knowledge he has. Nor has he been involved with any other creature that focuses on magic or is capable of putting a spell like this on him.

"What is it?" he groans, his hands gripping the counter even more, he is actually almost…sweating. Vampires don't sweat, and his chest is heaving. He doesn't need to breathe…

Oh, God, I think I know what is happening to him.

**AN: Ooo, so here is a sudden turn of events! Plus I would like to apologise for this extremely late update, I will try and update more often if I can and I promise to get the next instalment to you as soon as possible. But if I can get six reviews I will make the next chapter over twice as long, maybe three times as long if you all show a lot of enthusiasm. xx**


	31. Too Calm

**AN: Thank you to MoonWolfRunner, SomebodyWhoCares, txclamityjane1, kykyxstandler, Eric4Me, loretta57 and Dee for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood unfortunately, but if I ever got the chance to own Eric's heart I would 3 xx**

Chapter thirty-one

**Godric's POV**

"Godric!" I hear my love yell as she rushes to my side after I have fallen to the floor in agony, I could feel this large shooting – almost like a _ripping_ – pain shoot through my chest. Right across where my heart would be. It feels very painful, it is a feeling I have not felt before.

"Are you okay?" Alex probes as she rubs my back, my eyes staring at the floor, as I think about what I have just felt, it is a feeling I am starting to recognise.

"Phone Katie. Now!" I roar at her as I jump up from the floor, my hand going to grab my phone so I can call my Child, I can no longer feel him. But I refuse to believe he has met the true death, Eric is far too alert and wise to be lured into traps that could kill him. He would never want to meet the true death; he enjoys his life as a Vampire far too much for that.

I watch as my love hurriedly snatches up her phone to phone her friend while I phone my child, my worry only rising when I get no answer, but luckily my love gets one from her friend.

"Pass me the phone." I hold my hand out, Alex chucking the phone over to me where I catch it in my hand before putting the phone to my ear, all I need to hear is that my child is okay.

"Where is Eric? Is he okay? I cannot feel him in the bond, our bond has broken."

"He's…alive. Literally." I hear her mutter the last bit, only making my worry change to curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, he is alive. He's not dead. He is actually alive, all living and breathing." I could hear the complete amazement and wonder in her voice.

"I'm getting the first plane back."

"No need for that, Katie is just exaggerating. You enjoy your holiday with Alex; all will be fine when you return, Master. We are just having some…technical difficulties, nothing for you to worry about" Eric tries to assure me, obviously after he has taken the phone from Katie.

"Eric…"

"Honestly, Master, there is nothing to fear. I will phone you tomorrow with an update, but for now, enjoy your holiday." And with that he places the phone down on me, only making me feel more anxious about this situation than I already was. But despite this, I cannot help but wonder who could have done this to my child, to be able to turn a Vampire into a human is…well, I had always thought it be impossible. Until now that is. I just hope my Child can find a way around this; otherwise…otherwise we are in trouble.

**Katie's POV**

"Eric?" I call out softly when he drops my phone onto the counter, he has gone completely still now, I can see that he is confused and angered, but I don't know what to say or do. I start to slowly walk over to him until I come to stand beside him, his eyes still connected to the floor, I can tell he is thinking; I just wish I knew _what_ he was thinking. I place my hand on his arm, where I instantly pull it back again, my eyes staring at him. This is all so unreal.

"You moved away from me almost as though I had burned." He looks over at me, this empty expression on his face, he obviously doesn't know how to feel or react to this current situation; it is very unusual I will admit.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your skin is warm, I've never felt your skin warm like that before. It's really strange." I note thoughtfully, Eric turning around to face me fully, allowing me to get a better view of him. I can already see little differences about him. His hair has gone more vibrant, it is much more golden than it was before, his skin has taken on this light tan, there is more of a glint in his eyes, his lips are much redder and plumper looking, even his cheeks have more colour, but what really got to me, and proved to me that what I was witnessing was real, was that I can see him breathing. I can see him _breathing_, I can see his chest rising and falling with each breath.

"I'm human." He admits in a defeated tone.

"You are." I agree, giving him a sad smile as I step closer to him, showing him that I still care for him no matter how he is. I cared for him to no end when he was a Vampire, and that doesn't change now he's human, in fact, it makes me feel more protective and caring of him. He is more vulnerable now.

"How is this even possible though? To turn a Vampire into a human…it is unheard of. This must be the case of some very powerful magic, but who has the power to put such a powerful spell on me? I have been nowhere near any magical creatures for them to even have a chance of putting one on me." Eric shakes his head, obviously baffled as to how this came about.

"Eric, it's late at night, almost morning now, why don't you go to bed, have a sleep and then sit down and think about this tomorrow. You never know, the spell could have worn off by then." I suggest, Eric throwing me an incredulous look, but says nothing as he instead opts to just stare at me.

I stare straight back at him as I cross my arms, pop my hip out and cock an eyebrow at him, challenging him to say no to me.

"I cannot stay in my own home, I am not safe here. May I stay with you, Lover?"

"You think you would be safer at my open home rather than your more guarded one?"

"Yes." He answers after thinking for a few seconds. I sigh.

"Okay, fine, but if anything happens to you don't you blame me." I warn him before sending him to go pack a few things. He can hardly stay at my home if he doesn't bring some clothes and whatever else he feels he needs with him.

As soon as he returns we head out of the door and into his car where he drives to my house. When we get to mine I guide him inside, Eric groaning as he throws his bag on the floor, making me glare at him as I pick it up and carry it upstairs into my bedroom. This is the first time Eric has ever stayed at my house, and I am already becoming reluctant to it, especially if he is going to be a messy housemate. I like my house to be clean and organised, not ransacked and a mess. After placing Eric's bag in the bedroom I head back downstairs where I find Eric stood in the kitchen, staring at a bottle of orange cordial, almost as if it was some sort of weird alien creature to him.

"You thirsty?" I probe as I pick up the cordial, Eric's eyes moving to me as I grab two glasses out of the cupboard. He stands there and watches me as I pour some cordial into the two glasses and then put water in them before passing Eric one.

"It's orange juice." I tell him, Eric staring at it still.

"It's good for you."

"It's orange." Eric frowns at the drink before him, making me sigh as I try to think up something else. Eric used to be a Vampire, he used to drink blood and blood is red. That's it! I quickly snatch the glass from him where I pour the orange juice down the drain before grabbing the blackcurrant out of the fridge that I pour into the glass instead; I pass it back to him, Eric giving it a rather approving look.

"It's red, like your blood, but it's a human drink so it's good for your…current form." I say the last bit more awkwardly, knowing exactly how sensitive he is towards this topic; I don't think anyone would be happy if their Supe form changed into a plain ole human form.

I watch as Eric takes a small swag of it, tasting it like you would a fine wine, before drinking it all in one long gulp.

"I am not overly fond of the taste, but it smelt and looked better than that other one you gave me." he tells me, making me nod as I roll my eyes.

"Eric, I need to go to bed, it's late at night and I am exhausted. Why don't you come to bed with me and we'll sleep, then tomorrow night we will phone Pam and get her on board, yes?"

"I would rather stay up and talk to Pam myself now. Anyway, you have not eaten today yet."

"I lost my appetite. Eric, you're human now, I know you don't want to hear that, I know you hate that, but man up and take it. You. Are. Human. You cannot stay up all night and feel invincible; you need sleep to be able to function properly. So get your ass upstairs and into bed right now and go to sleep before I drag your sorry ass up there!" I point to the stairs; Eric growling at me as he slowly steps forward, making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"You know, you are extremely sexy when you are angry." He reaches out for me just as I grin – let's face it, I could never hold back from smiling. It's Eric. I happily let him pull me into his arms where he kisses me, his lips feeling warm against mine; I rest my hand on his chest as he deepens the kiss slightly, not in a sexual way, but in an intimate way. A caring way.

"I can feel your heart beat." I whisper against his lips as I smile softly, my eyes meeting his as he rests his hand over mine.

"I do not like this sudden turn of events, and I want to find out who is responsible for this and have it changed back immediately, but for now, I can finally say this to you. This," he squeezes my hand lightly "is what you do to me." He murmurs as I feel his heartbeat speed up. I couldn't help smiling.

"You do the same to me. Eric, I know you don't like being human, and I promise you we will get you back to being a Vampire as soon as possible, but for now, can we make the most of it? It's a once in a lifetime chance, you shouldn't just throw it away. For the first time in over one thousand years, you will be able to see the sun, feel it's warm rays. For the first time ever, we'll actually be sleeping in the same bed and you won't have to leave me." I point out as I wrap my arms around his waist, my head resting against his chest as he kisses the top of my head.

"I am sorry for how I acted last night and tonight, I did not mean to hurt or upset you."

"I know." I close my eyes, just enjoying the warmth radiating between us. I cannot believe how calm Eric is being about all of this, well, at least on the outside he is being calm.

"Come, Lover, we shall rest for the night and rise early in the morning. The sooner we wake, the sooner we can start investigating this mystery. I do not want to be human for too long, I prefer being Vampire. Much more fun." He nods before releasing me from his arms where he heads towards the stairs, leaving me to follow after him. It may all be jokes and calmness on the outside, but I bet on the inside he is probably feeling very anxious, confused and is no doubt panicking. But throughout all of this, I will be there for him, I will help him. Especially tomorrow when what has happened tonight actually sinks in properly…


	32. I am Human

**AN: Thank you to SomebodyWhoCares, Millarca666 and Dee for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.**

Chapter thirty-two 

**Katie's POV**

The second I hear my alarm clock go off I groan, my hand reaching over to press the snooze button, but before I could even touch it I find it gone off of my nightstand where I hear a loud crash and smash, making me fling myself up in the bed where I see my alarm clock laid broken on the floor. I glare over at Eric who has resulted to pulling a pillow over his head, his snoring sounding through the room. I could have hit him. But that's when everything that happened last night sinks in. He's human. He's human and he's in my bed. We have never fallen asleep in the same bed, heck; we have never woken up next to each other in the same bed. Before it was usually a good sex session in bed and then he had to go to his dark room so he could become dead to the world. But to see him sprawled out on my bed in nothing but silky black boxers, breathing and snoring; it is all very overwhelming.

But just because he's human doesn't mean he can wreck my alarm clock. It does not excuse the fact he broke _my_ clock, I need that clock to make sure I'm awake on time. I shake my head as I have a mini debate over whether I should wake him up or not, but I soon decide he deserves to be woken up. Nobody gets away with destroying my things. I start off by gently prodding him and calling out his name, Eric just groaning. I soon change tactics as I pull the covers off of him fully where I gently yank his boxers down, his morning wood jumping up to greet me. Hmm. It's strange to think that my once Vampire boyfriend has morning wood. I grin to myself as I take his large member in my hand where I begin to slowly stroke him, my lips kissing and teasing his tip, but even as I do this I still don't stir a reaction out of him.

I roll my eyes before taking him into my mouth, my tongue licking at his cock as I suck, a small moan jumping out of my mouth. But still nothing. I pull off of his cock with a _pop_ as I groan. Talk about a heavy fucking sleeper. I have never known any man sleep through the beginning of a blow job or hand job. They usually wake up at the slightest touch to their sensitive place. But not Eric obviously. With that I jump out of the bed where I head downstairs into my kitchen, I quickly collect the bucket that I keep under the sink where I fill it up with freezing cold water. Maybe this will get a rise out of him. I head back upstairs with the full bucket of ice cold water, I walk straight up to Eric where I nudge him again, giving him a chance to wake up before I throw this water at him.

When he doesn't respond I fling the freezing cold water at him, causing him to fling himself up in bed as he growls at me, his hands grabbing me and pulling me onto the bed where he climbs on top of me, pinning me to the bed. The bucket now thrown across the room. Eric's playful yet menacing glare meets my innocent gaze as he drips water all over me. Not only that, but I am now laid on soaking wet bed sheets.

"Eric, you're getting me wet." I giggle as I push at his chest, Eric cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Oh am I? Should I check?" He grins as he runs his hand along my bare stomach; maybe going to bed in just my panties was not the best idea with a horny Eric being with me.

"You could check, but may I remind you of your little predicament and that we have a lot to do and figure out." Yep, that knocked some sense into him seeing as he sits up and releases me, giving me the freedom to finally sit up on the bed, my eyes taking in the very still form that is Eric.

"I'm human." He mutters so quietly that I had to strain to hear him.

"You are." I agree in just as soft a voice, I wish I could just reach out and comfort him, but I don't know if that's what he wants. I don't know if he just wants to be left to stew in his own thoughts, or whether he wants me to hug him and tell him everything will be okay and that we will sort this out. I just don't know. But what I do know is that this cannot be easy for him.

Not too long ago he was a fierce Vampire, and now look at him. He's a human, and being a human isn't all that great; being a human, in Eric's eyes, makes him vulnerable. Eric doesn't like being vulnerable. He likes to be powerful and at the top of the food chain.

"What am I to do?"

"First of all, breakfast." I state before jumping off of the bed where I grab an oversized t-shirt that I pull on before throwing Eric a look. He sighs but soon gets up, giving me a curious look as he pulls his remarkably still dry boxers back up again.

"Have you been trying to have a little bit of fun while I was asleep?"

"I tried to wake you up with a blow job, but you weren't budging." I shrug before heading out of the room, leaving Eric there with his mouth hung open.

"I missed the chance to have your mouth around my cock?" Eric calls out as he follows me down the stairs, making me giggle as I head into the kitchen.

"Yep, you certainly did, but if you are on your best behaviour I may consider giving you one later, just to make up for it." I wink at him before I begin to pull stuff out of the fridge and cupboards.

"What is this?" He picks up one of the tins I pulled out of the cupboard; I quickly take it from him so I can look at the label, seeing as his large hand was covering it before.

"It's tinned tomatoes." I tell him before placing it down, my eyes flickering to Eric just in time to see him pull a face at them.

"Human food is weird."

"But it's tasty." I point out as I pour the tinned tomatoes into the pan before I start frying the sausages. I wonder if Eric will actually eat any of this.

"What can I do?" Did the great Eric Northman just offer to help me cook?

"Um…you could put the bread in the toaster, but make sure the dial is on the number four."

"I'm not stupid, Katie, I do understand how to work a toaster."

"And yet you don't know what tinned tomatoes are?" I throw him an exasperated look.

Un-fucking-believable.

For answer all he does is shrug before popping the bread slices in the toaster as I finish up our breakfast. I figure I might as well go all out for a change and make a proper English breakfast. I was born in England and spent the first five years of my life there before my parents decided to move us over here. I can still remember a bit of England now, but I don't class it as my home. America is my home now, _Shreveport_ is my home now.

"Lover, I have always been curious of this, but how do you know Sookie? It is very odd that you would be friends with a woman who is almost ten years older than you…"

"Eight years older than me, and I met her at this little book club thing I used to go to. I joined it when I was sixteen, they preferred you to be eighteen with some of the books they read, but once they saw me they let me in. I needed to feel like I could escape from the world for a few hours, even if it was just to gossip with a bunch of women. I must admit I enjoyed my time there greatly, but once I got a job I had to leave the club, but Sookie and I stayed in contact. I got on with her very well."

"Have you heard much from Sookie since meeting me?"

"I've had the odd text here and there, but nothing solid, really." I shrug; not really feeling too bothered by it. I always found her to be a bit nutty, plus she seems like a bit of a slut really. At the book club she used to tell us things, things like her boss was in love with her, that she had a boyfriend but she had a bit of an interest in this other guy.

"What's with all these questions about her anyway?"

"I was just curious."

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." I point out, Eric giving me a very confused look, but he soon just shakes it off as the toast pops up and he takes them out before putting more bread in. While he is doing that I take the sausages out of the pan and place them on a plate to drain off the cooking oil, my attention going to turning all the hobs off as everything is finally cooked.

"Are we discussing the situation at hand over breakfast?"

"Yeah." I assure him as I begin to dish everything up, placing beans, tomatoes, two sausages, bacon and a fried egg on each of our plates before I carry them over to the table and place them down. I quickly head back for cutlery and red sauce as Eric places the toast on the table for us to pick up at our own free will.

With that we both sit down, I instantly begin to tuck in, but I can see out of the corner of my eyes that Eric is giving the meal before him a strange look.

"Don't make me force feed you or, worse, treat you like a baby and spoon feed you."

"I am not used to this." He pushes the food around a bit with his fork.

"If you eat all of that up, I will make you some steak later on and it will have plenty of blood on it for you as well." Now that perked him up a bit. I watch as he cuts up one of the sausages before stabbing it with his fork, his eyes observing the piece of food in front of him.

"Put it in your mouth and chew it." I practically order him, Eric growling at me before he places it in his mouth and chews it carefully before swallowing it.

"So?" I probe him.

"It tastes…good." He concludes, making me sigh in relief. I really didn't want to have to force feed him, he is still bigger and stronger than I am, he would over power me easily.

"What do you think caused you to change to a human?"

"Magic. It is the only reason I can think of, but who would place a curse on me like this? In fact, who has been close enough to me to place the curse on me, because I know for a fact I have not been anywhere near any magical creatures."

"Magical creatures? Are you off your head?" I am being incredibly serious, magical creatures do not exist, so where the fuck is he getting this from?

"No, there are magical creatures such as Fairies and witches."

"I already knew about the existence of witches, but _Fairies?_ Really?"

"Yes, _really_. In fact, I believe your little gift is a Fairy trait; I just cannot fathom how you gained it. You do not really smell like a Fairy, at least, I couldn't detect any in you."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm some sort of Fairy hybrid?"

"Maybe you are, maybe you are not. I am not sure."

"Look, it doesn't matter now; right now we need to focus on you. Who the fuck did this to you?"

"I suspect witches." He informs me, making me nod slowly.

"Do you know any witches who have a grudge against you?"

"No I do not; I have never done anything to anger any witches. I try to keep my distance from them as much as possible." He assures me.

"This doesn't add up then, if you don't have any magical creature enemies, then why would they attack you like this?"

"Maybe they were hired to attack me like this, maybe someone wants to take my area, and with me being human it puts me out of action, not to mention I am now an easy kill. Maybe they want to overthrow me and instead of challenging me like they should, they decided to play dirty."

"I think you are over thinking this."

"But it is a scenario that could be correct nonetheless. Always expect the unexpected." God I hate that saying. The amount of times that saying has been thrown at me is unbelievable.

"Maybe it's not as complicated as that."

"We'll soon see, the second the sun sets I will be contacting Pamela, she will get to the bottom of this."

"And what do you plan on doing until that happens?"

"I plan on staying here with you."

"Yes, but what are you going to do _while_ you are staying here with me."

"Make love to you?" He cocks an eyebrow at me as he smirks slyly at the sight of my blush.

"Well, we'll see…"

"There is no _'we'll see'_ about it. It will happen. It is inevitable."

"Oh, is it really?"

"Yes, it really is." I couldn't help but grin at him; he is adorable with his horniness.

"Having sex as a human for the first time in over one thousand years…I bet that will be an experience." I giggle before taking another bite of my egg, Eric popping another piece of sausage in his mouth. I must admit it is great to see him eating, I wasn't expecting him to actually go along with this eating thing as easy as he is doing. But then again, I did promise him a bloody steak later on…

"Oh, it will be a very enjoyable one. I am very willing to test that out now, in fact." He pushes the plate away from him, this glint in his eye.

"Hmm, I would say yes but I'm babysitting this morning and Heather will be here to drop her little one off in a minute, so I need to go and get ready, really. But tonight. I promise you we will tonight."

"I will hold you to that promise. But for now, you never told me you babysat."

"It's only on occasion; I figured it was irrelevant considering I only do it during the day time."

"I am slowly learning new facts about you; maybe we should have a proper fact session where we can learn more about each other. To say we have been dating for a while now, I still feel as though we barely know anything about each other." He murmurs as he takes my hand in his, making me smile at him as I push my plate away as well. I have eaten more than him, obviously.

"Yeah, I would really love that." I assure him before kissing him softly, Eric abruptly pulling me onto his lap where I straddle him, him trying to deepen our kiss but we are soon interrupted by the doorbell. That will be Heather. I flick my eyes over to the clock where I see that she is extremely early. Early as in like half an hour early, and I am not even dressed yet.

"I think the baby is here. I hope you are good with children." I whisper before climbing off of his lap reluctantly where I rush to the door and answer it, Heather quickly passing her little one over to me with the changing bag before rushing off, not even committing on my lack of clothing, seeing as I am only in an oversized shirt which luckily goes down to about mid-thigh. She seems to be in a huge rush today. I shake my head as I close the door where I head back into the kitchen to find that Eric has cleared the table for me.

"Is this the child?"

"Yes, her name is Annabel. She's only a few months old." I inform him, Eric cocking his head to the side as he observes the baby.

"She is small."

"Babies tend to be small." I laugh as I place her changing bag on the table, Eric walking slightly closer to me where he frowns at her.

"She smells."

"That's because she needs changing, here, can you hold her while I set up her changing mat?" I pass her over to Eric who looks very alarmed at first. His alarm only increasing when she begins to cry, but he quickly acts on instinct and begins to rock her gently as he hums something to her in his native tongue, her quieting down instantly.

Just seeing how good he is with her makes me think about how he would be a great father, but I soon dismiss that thought. There is no point in me dwelling on it. Sure, Eric and I could have children if we ever wanted them thanks to my little ability, but that doesn't mean he will ever want them. He has probably already been there and done that, therefore he probably won't be too interested in doing it again. Anyway, think about how bad that would be for the baby, what with him or her having to go throughout the whole day without their daddy. What if I went into labour during the day time? Eric wouldn't be there to support me or be there for the birth. There are just too many complications with us having children. Anyway, I shouldn't even be having these thoughts, we are still starting out in our relationship; we've only been together for a small period of time. It's not like we've been together for years.

I am so thinking into this too much.

"Are you okay, Lover? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine." I assure him as I take Annabel back off of him where I lay her on the changing mat. _One problem at a time_, I think to myself as I run through all the scenarios behind why and how Eric got changed into a human. None of this really adds up and it is all very suspicious in my mind.


	33. What Do You Feel For Me?

**AN: Thank you to SomebodyWhoCares and WRose for reviewing xx **

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.**

Chapter thirty-three 

**Eric's POV**

"Okay, I have phoned Pam. She says she will be down as soon as she can, so I would estimate she will be here in about ten minutes, give or take." Katie rattles on as she walks outside, her sudden silence making me look up at her from my place on her porch. She quietly sits down beside me, her eyes never leaving mine while she takes hold of my hand.

"Are you okay?" She whispers, her thumb rubbing soothing circles along the back of my hand. I bring her hand to my mouth where I kiss each of her knuckles before I reluctantly drop her hand, the cold getting to me as I shiver lightly.

"Eric, you're cold, you should come inside."

"I have not seen the sun in over one thousand years, and yet you expect me to return indoors?"

"I expect you to not be stupid enough to freeze to death." That earned her a harsh glare, one that completely knocks her back by the looks of it. I watch as she stands up and grabs a blanket where she drapes it over my shoulders. I do not say anything else as I carry on to stare at nothing. The truth is I am in my own world, seeing the sun again, it reminds me of when I was human before. It reminds me of when I was a Viking, a warrior. It reminds me of all those training sessions, all those battles, the way I would slide my sword into the enemy, killing them.

I can still remember how the sun felt when it caressed my skin; it truly has been a long time. But the worst part to today is when she had that baby around; it reminded me of my previous family. I remember wandering around the hut, my first born child in my arms as I rocked him to sleep with a Swedish lullaby. I remember my wife, Aude, joining me. I remember the way she smiled at me when she saw me bonding to him. I miss them dearly. Yes, it is true I did not love Aude, but I was very fond of her and I did care for her. I fathered six children with her, three of which survived. The other three died at birth. I had two sons and a daughter. I remember that all too clearly.

"I do not like being human."

"You don't say; all you've done all day is sport the face of a slapped arse. The only time I actually saw you smile today was this morning, when you had Annabel in your arms. You smiled then."

"She was small. She reminded me of my own children."

"What were your children like?" I look at her then, my eyes scanning her briefly before I shift my gaze back to in front of me, my eyes resting on the ground where I focus on a small ant trotting along the dry dirt.

"They were like other children, full of life, always up for adventure."

"I mean, what was it like to hold them in your arms for the first time?"

"It was…strange. They were always so small, so fragile, my daughter used to do a lot of crying. She always wanted to be cuddled." I smiled at that.

"Did you get to spend much time with her?"

"I got to spend the first two weeks of her life with her, and then I was off to battle again. I did spend time with my children, not as much as what a father would his children these day, but enough that they loved me and never forgot me."

"How many children did you have?"

"Six, but only three of them survived."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She goes to reach for my hand but I move it just out of her reach. At the moment I am being flooded with memories and…feelings. I am remembering my past, remembering how my children laughed, I can even remember as far back as when they took their first steps and said their first words. I did not witness all of them do those, but I saw all of them do at least one of those things. I sigh as I run my hand through my hair through pure frustration; I do not take well to these human aspects. It is horrible, I feel like I have entered hell.

"Pam is here." I note thoughtfully as I stand up, discarding the blanket as I walk over to Pam's car as she finishes parking. She hurriedly rushes out of the car and over to me, enveloping me in a hug, completely taking me by surprise.

"You scared the shit out of me; I thought you had me the true death or something. The bond completely cut out, I felt it rip itself from me."

"I am sorry I worried you, but last night was very much…a shock really. I needed time to process it all before I included you."

"Eric, are you…breathing?" She pulls back from me, making me give her a crooked smile as I open my arms out, almost as if I was trying to show off this 'new' me.

"All human. Fucking nightmare." I drop my arms, Pam staring at me as if I am some foreigner speaking a language she does not understand.

"How…how the fuck did this even happen?"

"If I knew that I would be dealing with it right now, this is why I have you here. I need your help." I tell her, just as I hear the closing of a door, my gaze moving to the front door where I see it is closed, Katie nowhere in sight.

"Lover?" I call out as I jog to the door, gently prying it open where I scan the room, but it is silent. She is nowhere to be seen. I couldn't help but feel guilty when realisation falls on me. I pushed her away, and then embraced Pamela. I must have made her feel like nothing, but what she has yet to realise is that she is everything. Everything I need. Need. Not something I am used to feeling.

"Katie, where are you?" I raise my voice remotely, a small muffled sob breaking the silence, putting all my nerves on edge as I walk through the house, after telling Pam to give me a second. I wander into the kitchen where I find Katie sat on the table, small tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Oh, Lover," I sigh as I walk to her, her shaking her head as she breaks into full blown tears, just in time for me to wrap my arms around her tightly.

"I'm being stupid," She whispers, causing me to pull back where I cup her face with my hands, my thumbs wiping away her loose tears.

"You are not being stupid, I pushed you away. I did not mean to do that. I just…I do not enjoy being human and it is bringing back all these memories and emotions. Things I have not experienced in a long time. It all very…overwhelming for me, to say the least."

"I just- I just want to help you. I want to be there for you and I want you to feel like you can talk to me, I want to feel like you need me but every time I try you make me feel…I don't know." Her voice breaks, making my heart break as I wrap her back up in my arms.

"If only you realised what you mean to me and what I feel about you."

"And what's that then? What do I mean to you? What do you feel towards me?"

"You mean everything to me. I will admit when I became involved with you I did not think it would become serious, but I am at that point now where I find that I need you. When you are angry at me or upset at me, I find myself feeling this emotions; guilt, I believe you call it. I always want to make things better. I would give up the world just to see you smile." That earned me a small smile as she wipes at her eyes.

"That's all sweet, but what do you _exactly_ feel about me?" Even I know I am screwed seeing as she used the word '_exactly_'. I know what I feel for her, it is just a matter of trying to convey that to her.

"I…I cannot tell you what I feel, I can show you, but I cannot tell."

"Why can you not tell?"

"Because it's that word, I have feared that word the majority of my life, I have never felt it. I do not even know what it means. But what I do know is that I feel it for you, I just don't know how to express that to you. I would not have confided in you about my previous human life if I did not trust you or feel this for you." I assure her, her eyes meeting mine as she holds my hand, locking our fingers together.

"I know what I feel for you. We may have only been together for a small amount of time, but it's there. I can feel it."

"What is it you feel?" I probe, but instead of answering me she jumps down from the kitchen table and walks out of the room, making me follow after her. But before I can pull her to the side to get an answer from her she invites Pam in, Pam strolling straight to the leather chair in the living room where she perches herself on it.

"First things first, I want details. Everything from when it happened and the events that took place before it." She demands just as Katie and I sit down on the couch, our gazes resting on Pam.

"Before it happened I was making a deal with Alcide, one which I was not very keen to accept or fulfil. After that I started acting…odd. I locked my Lover in a room on her own with no essentials for almost twenty-four hours. And when I released her, I began to act even stranger and then it happened. I changed. My heart started beating, my temperature rose; it is all very…remarkable." I explain, Pam nodding slowly as she processes the information.

"I think we need to make a little visit to the Were." She deadpans, my eyes flickering to Katie where I can see dread take over her.

It would seem my Lover is not very keen on this idea, but she will have to suck it up for now. We're off on a little mission.

**AN: If I can get 10 reviews I will make the next chapter twice as long, but if I get 15 reviews I will make it three times as long. xx**


	34. Need

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, SomebodyWhoCares, B-Rock525, loretta57 and Ashley for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.**

Chapter thirty-four 

**Godric's POV**

"I am worried about my Child, he is hiding something from me; I know it. The bond is gone, I cannot feel or detect him, but I have talked to him on the phone, so he is alive," I note thoughtfully. My love and I are sat on the couch, her body is nestled under my arm as I stroke through her soft blonde locks. Ever since that phone call yesterday I have been running many thoughts through my mind. I know what Eric is like, he will hide anything and everything if he thinks it is wise. I do not enjoy the idea that my Child would hide things from me, especially things that could potentially be extremely important. Out of the two children I have – those who I have changed into Vampires over the years – Eric is the one who has caused the most disruption.

My other Child is very calm and does not cause me hassle, but then again I have not had much contact with him since I made him.

"Godric, if you're so worried about this we can fly back, it's no problem. God knows what you must be feeling; I haven't got a protégé, so I don't know what you're going through. But I can see you care for Eric," My love touches my arm softly, making me close my eyes as I release a deep sigh.

"I do not know what I want, I will try phoning him later, see if he will give me answers and if he does not, then we will head back," I tell her before leaning closer and kissing her softly, showing her that I appreciate her thoughtful gesture. Not many women would give up a romantic vacation in Paris to go back home to see their lover's protégé.

"If you are sure, I have offered though. If something is wrong with Eric, then no doubt Katie is involved in it some way or another, and she is my responsibility. I am the one who has always protected her,"

"Eric would not let her get hurt,"

"I know, but if he is not quite himself, then you never know," She shrugs as if it is nothing, but I can see the true depth of her fear as it bubbles behind her eyes. She cares for her human friend very much. I can hardly fault her. Eric seems very fond of said human as well. How odd. I have never met a human who has been favoured by so many Vampires, even I am beginning to soften towards the girl, and I am not hugely fond of humans, personally.

**Eric's POV**

"Pam, are you sure this is a good idea? Revealing Eric's human form to Alcide? I mean, he's vulnerable at the moment; he could instantly be made a target. In fact, the fact that he's human could be used against him, they have been trying to persuade him around their plans," My Lover talks to my Child about me as though I am not even there. It does bother me that I am being blanked, even though I am sat within the same car as them. I feel like I am being treated like a baby, like a delicate teapot that can't fight back. What they haven't brought to light is the fact I used to go to battle when I was human, I was in many battles. More than these two have put together. If anything, they are the fragile ones. Not me.

"Is this coming from the _delicate human_ _female _in the car?" Pam retorts as she throws Katie an eye roll. Katie is sat in the back of the car and I am in the passenger's side. Pamela took on the driving role seeing as her reflex senses are more refined than mine or Katie's are at the moment.

"Who the fuck are you calling delicate?" Katie snaps back, I couldn't help but chuckle. They sound like two children. It is all very amusing to me.

"Both of you hush, we are here for a reason," I remind them before I jump out of the car once Pam has pulled it to a stop, Katie and Pam soon tumble out after me where Pam and I take the leading role of marching up to the door, Katie trailing behind us.

"What can I do for you?" Alcide probes after he has opened the door, his gaze taking in Pam and me before he flicks it over our shoulders, a smile jumping onto his face when he spots Katie. That could be his motive for doing this. _Got you._

"You can explain what your game is, who did you hire to do this to me?" I growl at him, Alcide throwing me a look which basically tells me he doesn't have a clue what I am talking about. Maybe that is just a ploy to throw us off of the scent.

"Look, Eric, whatever has happened to you, it had nothing to do with me. You obviously pissed someone off, why would I want to piss you off in turn when I have asked you for a favour?" He has a point.

"Because by doing this to him, you can keep him this way until he full fills your favour," Pam accuses, making me grin. I knew there was a reason why I wanted my Child involved, she is very intelligent just like me, and her thought process is always quick and uncluttered.

"What the fuck are you on with? What has happened to him? Someone put fake tan on him?" I narrow my eyes at him at that comment. This is no fake tan, this is the tan I built up after hours of fighting in the boiling hot sun when I was a Viking.

"Alcide, may we come in? This isn't something we can just shout out in the open like this," Katie steps forward, pushing passed Pam and I, Alcide smiles as he opens the door more.

"Please do come inside," He invites, allowing us all to walk inside; I couldn't help but growl at him.

"Put a shirt on," I scowl at him, Alcide rolling his eyes at me as he picks up a black t-shirt that he pulls on, but leaves it unbuttoned. I do not like him being bare to my Lover, what if she begins to look at him in a sexual way? I would destroy him if she even _glances_ at him. Then I shall be having very serious words with her regarding that. But I trust her, I know she would not gawk at other men, especially not while I am present. She casually sits down on the chair in the living room; she didn't even spare a glance to see if it was okay.

I briefly look over at Alcide who grins down at Katie, her smiling back at him as he sits down on his coffee table, closer to her than the centre. I take a deep breath as I sit down on the couch with Pam.

"So, what's the great Eric Northman got himself mixed up in this time?"

"I'm human," I deadpan, Alcide's eyes widening.

"I thought you smelt slightly different, and you appear different as well now that I look at you closely. Huh," He shrugs like this is nothing, like this is an everyday event. A Vampire turning human is _not_ a daily event.

"We're not sure who caused it or how it happened, they believe magic is the cause," Katie informs him in her soft voice, she is being very calm and cautious about this. That much I can tell.

"Magic? It would have to be some pretty strong magic to cause this kind of result, if it is indeed magic, its black magic. Very dangerous," Alcide converses with Katie, leaving Pam and I sat in the dark. He is acting as though she is the only person in this room. I don't like him being near her. He is being far too friendly for my liking.

"We're in quite a pickle here it would seem," Katie sighs, Alcide agreeing.

"Will you help us find the culprit?" Pam cocks a perfectly waxed eyebrow at him, Alcide thinking on it for a moment.

"What do I get in return?"

"That favour you asked of me," I pipe up, Alcide grinning at me.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the plan I had drew up this afternoon regarding that,"

"What plan?" I growl lowly in my throat. I do not like him messing me around like this. He smirks at me before throwing his gaze at Katie who eyes him cautiously.

"How are you at stripping?" That caused a few raised eyebrows from me and Pamela, but it causes Katie's eyebrows to shoot into her hairline as she stares at him blankly. Almost as if she is trying to persuade herself that she had not heard him properly.

"You so did not just ask me that. You don't just ask a woman if she is good at stripping!"

"But are you? If you are not good at it then what am I supposed to do with you? My plan requires a good stripper, one who can keep a man's eye on her for a long period of time," I watch as Katie throws me a helpless glance, obviously waiting for me to jump to her honour. I just look at her.

"Un-fucking-believable," She grumbles as she crosses her arms, Alcide chuckling as he gets up and heads towards the kitchen. I hate to admit this, but having Alcide on our team could prove to be very useful, especially in my current state. He is a good fighter; that could prove handy.

"Beer anyone?"

"Hell yes," Katie sighs in relief.

"Eric?" He looks at me, I look at Katie.

"Um, do you have any red alcoholic beverages?" Katie probes, Alcide frowning at her but nodding nonetheless as he disappears into the kitchen.

"You really shouldn't be drinking, you're underage," Pam stares at Katie, Katie rolling her eyes.

"I'm eighteen and I can handle my alcohol, and technically I'm legal in Britain and seeing as I was born there, I'm going on their laws. Plus, who actually cares?"

"Touché," Pam nods her head at Katie with respect. I love it when my Lover impresses my Child, it is good to see them getting along. The last thing I need is for my Child and Lover to hate each other; it would have made things awkward for me.

The Were soon returns where he tosses the beer can over to Katie without warning, but she catches it in one hand, her wide eyes briefly meeting mine.

"I've never done that," She breathes in astonishment, Alcide grinning as he retakes his place back on the coffee table, after passing me some sort of red alcoholic beverage.

"Yeah, I think she'll work perfectly in our little plan if she's up for it,"

"Before I agree to anything, do I have your word that you will assist us in finding out who the fuck did this to Eric?" She raises an eyebrow at him, Alcide observes her carefully with interest.

"You have my word,"

"Then tell me what I have to do," She leans back into the chair as she pops the can open before taking a sip, leaving me and my Child sat there quietly.

It is almost as if we have been pushed to the side.

**OxOxOxOxO**

"Eric, Eric!" Katie grabs my hand and pulls me around to face her. Pam has just dropped us off at Katie's place and I proceeded to walk through the door.

"Yes?"

"What is wrong?" She whispers, her eyes seeking out mine. I sigh.

"I feel…cautious of you and Alcide. It is not that I don't trust you, I do, it is Alcide I do not trust. I worry he will try to use you, take advantage of you, I see the way he looks at you,"

"Are you jealous of him?"

"Not jealous…" I shake my head.

"Worried? Are you worried I will leave you for him?" I remain silent at that. Am I worried that my Lover will leave me for him? I care deeply for my Lover, she has become a large part of my world, if she were to leave me it would hurt me. Especially if she left me for a Were.

"Maybe," I murmur as I rest my hands on her hips, after she has wrapped her arms around my neck. She leans up and kisses me softly.

"I will never leave you, the only way I ever will is if you kick me out of your life, which I'm praying you will never do, it would kill me," She murmurs, for answer all I do is kiss her again, pulling her body closer to mine as I wrap my arms around her.

"I still can't get used to feeling your heart beating under my hand," She breathes as her hand rests above where my heart is, I smile at her.

"Can you feel how fast it is beating?" I nip at her earlobe, Katie moaning lightly as she nods. "It only beats like that when I'm around you, even when it did not beat it felt like it did when I was around you. You make me feel…human. A very odd feeling when you're a Vampire, you have accomplished something no one else has,"

"And what's that?" She looks up at me, her tongue licking across her lips lightly. I kiss her.

"I think you know," I murmur against her lips as I rest my hand on top of hers, the one that is resting above my heart.

She soon deepens the kiss, not allowing me or herself to pull away, but I find myself not wanting to pull away. I want to pull her closer. I feel like I _need_ to pull her closer. She is no longer a want in my life, but a need. I _need_ her. I never thought I would admit that, but here I am. Admitting to myself that I need a human woman in my life is like a sex addict admitting they hate sex. It's impossible. Unheard of. Or at least, it should be.

"Bedroom," She murmurs against my mouth, making me groan as I pick her up, her legs wrapping around my waist eagerly.

**AN: If I can get seven reviews I will make the next chapter twice as long and it will be full of plot, action and lemons **_**and**_** I will update on Friday! Which means two updates in one week if you do review! Also, what does everyone seem to be making of this whole Eric fighting his emotions situation? Do we all think he's going to say the 'L' word soon? xx**


	35. Allergies

**AN: Thank you to angelvoice15, str8jacket, Guest, Zahriah, B-Rock525, SomebodyWhoCares, JohnBaconIII, WRose and sebeaver for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.**

Chapter thirty-five 

**Katie's POV**

"God, Eric," I moan as he trails light kisses down my neck, he has already stripped us naked, his warm body pressing up against mine, it feels so strange to experience his body so hot like this. I'm usually used to his body being cold, his skin is usually the one to cool down the hotness of my own skin, he was like the refreshing cooler I needed. But now…God, now it just feels so different, but it feels so much more passionate with our body heats mixing together, feeling his heartbeat speed up under my palm, it feels so much more real and meaningful.

"I need to be in you now, Lover, no more foreplay," He groans as he pulls his fingers out of me, making me whimper. I was enjoying that.

"Wait, wait," I pant when I feel the head of his cock pushing at my opening. He stares at me like a deer caught in the headlights, surprise shocking his face.

"Why?" He frowns at me.

"Condom, baby," I cup his cheek before kissing him softly where I roll us over so that I'm straddling him, Eric gripping my hips as he stares at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Why do we need one of those?" He watches me as I lean over him to reach into the bedside draw to pull one out, his lips kissing and licking at my breasts lightly, making me whimper as I kiss him before pulling back, Eric's hardened member sat upright between us. It is practically sat on his belly, and let me tell you, it goes to his belly button, maybe even passed it if it were to lay flat on his belly…

"To stop pregnancy, Eric,"

"But I am not fertile,"

"You _weren't_ fertile when you were a Vampire, but now that you are a human…" I trail off, Eric frowning but nodding with a huff. I tear open the packet where I pull out the lubricated condom.

"It just does not feel the same with a condom, and why do you even have them? You are dating me; we never needed them before…"

"Eric, I'm a big girl, I have safe sex and I have had sex before you. It's what's left over from then," He instantly growls at the mention of me having sex before him.

"I do not like being reminded that other men have invaded me territory," Eric rolls us back again, his lips pressing against mine passionately.

When he pulls back he leaves me breathless, his hand snatching up the condom from my hands.

"Can you not just take the morning after pill? They have those, I believe,"

"You really don't want to use a condom, do you?" I wrap my arms around his neck as I raise an eyebrow at him. He seems to hold a grudge against those latex sacks, for what reason I have no idea.

"No, but mostly because it is making me itch just holding it," He throws it to the floor before frowning at his hand which has gone slightly red with a rash. The rash is beginning to happen on his face as well, alarm shooting through me.

"I think you're allergic to latex," I cup his cheek, Eric shrugging before he kisses me again, pushing into me with no warning, making me gasp.

"Morning after pill it is," I breathe, Eric grinning as he kisses me deeply, his hips beginning to move against mine as he pushes in and out of me.

"I'm glad you see it my way, you have to admit, unprotected sex feels the best," He groans, pushing as deep as he can into me before he remains still there, only teasing me even further. He fills me to the brim, he's so big and he knows it.

"Mmm, it certainly does," I move my hips, encouraging him to move in me again, my eyes briefly running over his body, I'm keeping an eye on his allergic reaction. But from what I can see it's just a mild rash and it look as though it's going to stay that way.

"What do you want, Lover?" Eric murmurs in my ear as he gently shifts inside of me, making me whimper his name. He knows _exactly _what I want, but he wants me to beg for it.

"I want you to fuck me senseless until I come and can no longer speak coherent words!" I order him as I wrap my legs around him tightly, Eric grinning at me as he collects my lips with his in a heated kiss as he begins to thrust in and out of me wildly. I cling to him as I moan and groan, his large member thrusting in and out of me with a vengeance. I must admit this pace feels much stranger to our usual one; we usually have sex at inhuman speeds due to his Vampirism, but this pace feel so much better. I love it fast, but not as fast as what he used to do, I like this pace. Its normal, it's deep, it's passionate, it allows us both to just _feel_ the pleasure and care radiating between us.

I dig my nails into his shoulders lightly as that delicious knot begins to build up in my abdomen.

"I'm so close," I breathe, Eric smirking before he kisses me again, his body pressing closer to mine, making my nipples rub against his chest as he speeds up, his lips holding mine hostage. It is so strange to feel his body so warm and wet with sweat, to feel his ragged breaths against my skin, to feel his heart beating against his chest, it all feels so strange but amazing at the same time. Before I can even register what has happened, Eric is knelt up on his knees, supporting my body with his arms as he bounces me on and off of his cock, each slide on causing him to hit my G-spot and clit. I cling to him desperately as I feel my orgasm take over me, my body shaking as I scream out his name, my sweet release feeling like heaven. Eric carries on to bounce me on his cock before he himself meets his end as he explodes inside of me, my name the last thing on his lips before he gently drops me back onto the bed, him falling down beside me.

His breaths are as ragged as mine, his chest heaving with his uneven breaths. I roll onto my side so that I can look at him, beads of sweat are dripping down his chest, his eyes are closed and I can see a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I have never…that was very intense," He finally settles for as he opens his eyes and looks over at me, in that moment I can see so many emotions burning in his eyes, one of them making me gasp quietly while I smile the biggest grin.

"It was," I agree as I cuddle up to him, his arms wrapping around me tightly as he turns onto his side to face me, his lips pressing against mine again.

"I came like a freight train," He mumbles, making me giggle as I cuddle closer to him as the cold air whips across my skin.

"I know, I'm the one filled up with your release," He grins before kissing my nose. He gets up and heads into the bathroom, leaving me there to watch after him as he grabs something, wets it under the tap, before returning. He has a damp cloth in his hand.

"I need to clean you up, you are leaking both mine and your come," He chuckles as he rolls me onto my back, him pushing my legs open lightly where he mops up the mess he left down there before I take it from him, I gently clean up his manhood that is coated with my release and strands of his own seamen. Once we're both cleaned up I throw the cloth onto the floor before pulling Eric back down beside me, him pulling the covers over us.

"I need to get up early in the morning," I groan, Eric frowning at me.

"Why?"

"Because I need to take a morning after pill, so I need to go out and buy them. They are more effective if you take them within the first twelve hours after sex,"

"I do not believe you need them, it is impossible for me to go from infertile to fertile,"

"Magic is a strong thing, Eric, at least, that's what I can gather from what everyone has told me. So it is very possible and I'm not taking any risks, we're not ready for a baby, at least, I'm certainly not," I shake my head, Eric sighing as he nods, his eyes falling closed. I close my eyes as well, as I allow myself to fall asleep in Eric's arms, but there was a difference this time. I felt loved, I know he loves me, I am sure, I saw it in his eyes when he looked at me.

I just wish he would admit it, because God knows I love him…

**Eric's POV**

When I wake up I find that my arms are empty, I groan as I slowly sit up, cracking an eye open to try and spot my Lover, but she is nowhere to be seen within the room. I climb out of bed where I pull on some jeans and a shirt before I head out of the room, my sense of smell picking up a delicious aroma that I follow into the kitchen where I find my Lover stood at the oven. She is only dressed in one of my t-shirts.

"What time is it?" I murmur as I lean against the doorframe, my sceptical gaze taking in the red stuff in the pan in front of her.

"Ten, I think. I'm just making us some breakfast and then I have to go get those pills," She informs me before taking the simmering pan off of the hob, her blue eyes flicking over to me.

"Can I go with you?" I raise an eyebrow at her as she motions for me to sit at the table.

"Are you sure you want to go outside? What if someone who knows you sees you?"

"What are the chances of that happening, Lover?" I counter as I sit down at the table, my Lover pouring the red substance into a bowl before she places it in front of me with a spoon. I frown at it.

"Don't you frown at that, it took me ages to think of something to make you that you will _actually_ eat. Try it before you complain," She orders me, I growl.

"What is it?"

"Porridge. I added red food die to it to try and make it more appealing to your Vampire brain,"

"It looks…" I trail off as I lift my spoon up, the gloop dropping off the spoon where it plops back into the rest of the substance in the bowl.

"Eat it," With that she turns around and heads back to the oven where she pulls out a tray and places these little pastries on a plate before she places them on the table, her going back and doing the same with the other tray of pastries.

"What are they?" I nod towards the plates, Katie sighing as she sits down opposite me with a small plate of her own, her's is empty, but I get the suspicion she will be having one of these.

"That plate is strawberry filled croissants and this plate is chocolate croissants, try one, you might actually like them," I pick up one of the strawberry ones where I sniff it, my eyebrows scrunching together, but I soon bite into it, the strawberry filling pouring into my mouth. I moan.

"I just found something the great Eric Northman will eat! Success!" She cheers, making me chuckle as I wipe a bit of the loose strawberry sauce from my lip. She grins as she leans over, pulling my face to hers where she licks up the rest of the sauce. I groan before I pull her closer and kiss her.

"I'm going to go get dressed," She smiles at me when she pulls back, I watch as she grabs one of the chocolate croissants before disappearing out of the room, leaving me there at the table on my own. While she is gone I finish up with my breakfast, her returning soon enough dressed in a pair of black jeans that hug her ass and legs like a second skin. She is wearing a plain black tank top to go with her looks as well as red converse. She looks beautiful.

"Go brush your teeth and get your shoes on then, if you're coming," She tells me, I nod before rushing out of the room where I use the toilet, wash my hands and brush my teeth before returning to the kitchen where my Lover has tidied up the table. The second she spots me she lights up with a smile as she picks up her purse before pulling me out of the door, but not before putting a baseball cap on my head, I frown at her for that.

"It's just for extra cover, for your own protection," She assures me as we walk down the street, my hand taking hold of hers. Soon enough she pulls me into a chemist, my eyes taking in the small shop, my gaze skimming over the shelves filled with different kinds of medical things.

While my Lover is talking to someone at the counter, I look at the condoms on the shelves. I find it pretty unbelievable that I am allergic to them, but I must admit I am grateful for the allergy. I prefer unprotected sex, feels much better than protected I am sure. The condom would only block the sensations the man is feeling, not to mention the woman…

"Safety is always something we like to encourage here at the chemist, we always recommend you keep yourself protected when having sex, don't want any nasty lil surprises, do ya?" The woman drawls out as she places two silver trays on the table, the small trays obviously contain the pills.

"I know, but we can't really use a condom," Katie shrugs as she looks at the two small trays confused. I walk up to stand beside her.

"If he's telling ya he's too big for them he's lying, those bad boys can stretch around any man's penis," The woman glares at me, making me stare at her.

"I have not told her anything of the sort; I am allergic to the latex," I explain. Who is this woman to jump to conclusions such as that? She does not even know all of the facts yet.

"Oh, in that case ya can buy special condoms that aren't made of latex, but are still just as effective, we sell 'em here if ya interested," The woman tells us, Katie blatantly thinking on it.

"It's an option, Eric, what do you think?" She looks at me expectantly.

"I would prefer it if we did not use them, you know how I feel about the topic. Can you not just go on the pill?" I suggest, Katie scowling at me.

"I could, but I have to take them for an entire month before they even begin to protect me against pregnancy, and I don't think you plan on staying human that long," She whispers that last part to me when the women has disappeared into the backroom. She has a point.

"Can you not just keep taking these morning after pills?"

"No! They won't work if I keep taking them. It's either those latex free condoms or no sex for you, sir. I let last nights unprotected sex slide, but not anymore," She warns me just before the woman returns with a box of what I will assume is those non latex condoms. I frown.

"This is a ten pack of condoms. It is made out of sensoprene, which is a great alternative to latex. A lot of men, and women, have said that this is the best non latex condom they have used. They say the condom is very thin and a lot of them didn't even notice it, they say it felt like natural sex, it's that thin. But it does feel real good and just as protective as those latex ones," She informs us, Katie looking at me before she studies the packet.

"What size is that?" Katie probes.

"This box here is a large,"

"Do you think we need extra-large, Eric?"

"Condoms are more to do with the girth than the length, so it is all based on diameter,"

"Eric has both. He's…um…" Katie blushes, making me smirk triumphantly.

"What size condom did you have in your draw? The one you wanted me to put on before we realised I was allergic," I cock an eyebrow at her. She must have had a brief idea of what size I was to even be able to grab a condom.

"It was a mixed box, it had a range of all the sizes, I picked up the extra-large one, you are really thick," She blushes even more, I wrap my arm around her as I kiss her cheek softly. The woman giving us a knowing smile.

"Well, these ones are on offer, buy one box and get one free. You could buy one of each and then decide later on?" She suggests; I look down at my Lover who nods.

"Can we have just the one packet of extra-large and the large as well, please?" My Lover asks, the woman nodding as she grabs an extra-large packet before placing it on the counter with the large packet. She then pushes the two small silver trays forward.

"There are two types of the emergency pill, this one is more effective if taken within twelve hours and you can have this one without a prescription, however, this one," She points to the other silver tray. "Can be taken up to five days after you had unprotected sex, but you do need a prescription to buy it," The woman tells us, Katie saying she wants the first one. The woman pushes the tray of about eight tablets forward to sit next to the condoms. I wonder if we have enough of them… the condoms I mean. Then again, we can always buy more if need be, but I do get the feeling we will go through those condoms very quickly.

"If you would like, I can get you a thirty-six pack instead of the ten?" The woman looks at me, almost as if she was reading my mind. I nod. She quickly switches the boxes around, Katie staring at me.

"Do you really think we're going to get through thirty-six condoms? In fact, it's technically seventy-two all together!"

"Oh, believe me, Lover, we will get through them," I smirk as I waggle my eyebrows at her, making her blush a deep red colour. I pull out my wallet where I pay the expensive price of our items, despite the protests from my Lover. She hates it when I pay for things for us, she likes to either pay for them herself, or have us split the cost, but I know how much she has been struggling with money and I will not stand by and watch her struggle any longer. I plan on paying off those debts for her, the ones that her parents left behind for her to deal with. I will also ensure that she has health insurance; I cannot have my Lover going without anything she will need. Her health is very important to me.

Once we have bought the items I guide my Lover back to her home where she rushes to the kitchen, I follow behind her. By the time I get to the kitchen she is already swallowing one of the pills with a glass of water, a sigh of relief leaving her lips when she's finished. She places the glass down just as I come to stand behind her, my arms wrapping around her waist from behind.

"You really are worried about this, aren't you?" I murmur; Katie nodding as she leans back against my chest, my arms holding her closer as her hands rest on top of mine.

"I don't think either of us are ready for a baby, Eric, I'm only eighteen, you're still getting used to being in a relationship. We haven't even said the 'L' word to each other yet," She looks up at me then. "And we're in the middle of a crisis right now. You're supposed to be a Vampire, Eric, we need to get this sorted and the last thing either of us want on our mind is pregnancy," She frowns before looking away. "I just have to wait until my next period now to see if the pill worked…"

"Lover, I see what you are saying and I agree with every word of it. If we want a baby, we can have one whenever we like with your gift, but just to put our minds at rest, when is your next period?" I breathe against her ear, Katie nodding as she spins around in my arms, her lips pressing to mine in a heated kiss.

"Two weeks, but for now let's just enjoy the perks of great hot passionate sex for now," She whispers against my lips with a grin. I smile back. Now this is more like it, I do enjoy a good sex session, especially when it is with my Lover. Maybe we should try out our new condoms. But that thought is soon destroyed when there is a knock at Katie's front door, she looks at me before pulling away and heading over there to answer it. I follow behind her where I lean against the balustrade of the staircase.

"Alcide," Katie greets surprised as she opens the door more, Alcide walking inside, but even I notice how his gaze lingered a second too long on my Lover. I growl.

"Eric," Alcide grins, I scowl.

"What are you doing here?" Katie probes as she closes the door behind him, he passes her a carrier bag, her giving him a curious look before she opens the carrier bag up, her eyes widening.

"You cannot expect me to wear that," She goes to hand the bag back, but all Alcide does is raise an eyebrow as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I think you'll look great in that. Look, I know this aint your ideal situation, but the man we're trying to get enjoys a sexy woman with great curves and a mouth-watering figure. You fit the profile, if you wear that and we take photos of you with the pole and advertise it, he'll show up, no doubt about it," Alcide tells her, Katie biting her lower lip as she looks over at me. I must admit I do hate how Alcide describes her as though she is a piece of meat for his eyes, it also infuriates me that he has even _thought_ about my Lover dressed in whatever monstrosity of an outfit he has thrown together for her. She. Is. Mine.

"Who is this guy? Why is he so important for you to catch?"

"He caused harm to the pack, betrayed our trust, destroyed a lot of us in battle, all we wants is a little payback,"

"At the expense of me?"

"We will do anything to capture him, if you won't do this for me, then do it for those he killed,"

"Will I be protected?"

"Yes, you will be well protected, the club you will be performing at has high security and me and some others from the pack will be scattered through the room, we'll be watching his every move as well as yours. You won't get hurt, I promise,"

"Why me though?"

"We chose you because of your gift; you will change our appearances remotely so that he will not recognise us. We also chose you because we believe we can trust you, it also helps us a great deal that you're a good catcher. How are you with a gun or a knife?" Alcide raises an eyebrow at my Lover, Katie frowning.

"I'm pretty handy with a gun, not sure about the knife,"

"Good, because if things turn sour, we'll be tossing you a gun. Let's hope you can aim and shoot," He deadpans as he sits down on the steps of the stairs near me. I take a deep breath.

"I genuinely do not get this plan, Alcide," My Lover sighs.

"That man is the leader of a pack that has been trying to destroy us, but not too long ago he came to us, telling us he had quit his pack – at the time he was just a member, not the leader – and that he wanted to join ours. We let him in. He played us, made us all believe he was on our side, then when we all began to trust him, his pack infiltrated one of our pack meetings, they took out over twenty-five of us and left at least eight of us severely injured. We just want our payback, you know, give him what he deserves,"

"A slow painful death," I grin, finally they are talking my talk.

"That's where you come in, Eric, you're good with killing people, you can help us. I'm sure you have some great techniques,"

"Oh, you really do not know," I smirk at him, feeling very jolly about this topic.

"Wait, I'm part of a murder plan?" Katie stares at us exasperated, I guess she has only just gathered that main fact, then again, Alcide never told us before that he planned on killing this man once he caught him.

"In the eyes of the Were's, this isn't murder, this is punishment for a crime he committed, no one will look for him when he's gone. He has no family, he's a scumbag with a criminal record, and his pack won't say anything because it will only lead to them being arrested and thrown into prison, too," Alcide assures us.

"I feel really bad about this, I don't know…" My Lover trails off, worry taking over her body language and facial expression as she looks at me. I can see how scared she is. I open my arms for her, Katie rushing into them where she cuddles into my chest for comfort. I hold her close, the closeness bringing out this feeling in me. She says we have not said the 'L' word to each other, but that does not mean that we do not feel it. We just haven't admitted it.

"Katie, I promise you that you and Eric will be unharmed in this process, I promise that you two won't be dragged into any wars or disputes. You won't be bothered by us or the police or anyone, I pledge that to you, I also pledge to you that we will catch the person who did this to Eric in return for this," Alcide looks at her sincerely, Katie nodding against my chest as she takes a deep breath and pulls back. This is too much for her, she is only eighteen, she is not used to experiences or plans such as these; she takes all of this to heart. I take a moment to contemplate whether I should stop this, but once I see the determination in her eyes I decide against it.

"Go try it on, I want to see if it fits and looks good on you. If it does, we'll take you down to Fangtasia later and get a few photos of you pole dancing for us to advertise,"

"How many people will see it, Alcide?"

"Just his pack, we plan on delivering it through his mail box and through a few of his packs mail boxes, that way he is bound to find out about it one way or another," He assures her, Katie nodding as she goes towards the stairs, Alcide standing up out of the way.

"Eric, can you help me with it?" She grins at me mischievously.

"But of course," I smirk as I chase her up the stairs, but not before I warn Alcide to stay where he is.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed that extra-long chapter and I hope you all look forward to the excitement that is soon to come! xx**


	36. Dream or Nightmare

**AN: Thank you to GloomDusk, B-Rock525, SomebodyWhoCares, fallunder, sebeaver, Cherry-popper and pannech for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.**

Chapter thirty-six 

**Eric's POV**

I release a large growl, my eyes watching as my Lover swings around the pole, her revealing outfit showing off a lot of skin. Her ass is bare to my gaze, her enticing figure is on show to me and the black stocking and heels only help to emphasise the never ending length of her legs. She truly is a brilliant catch; I just need to make sure I do not lose said catch. I shift uncomfortably in my chair, my erection creating a very tight space within the crotch area of my jeans. Good thing I ignored my Lover's suggestion, she wanted me to try out skinny jeans, but they would be no use for my monster erections I get when she does things like this. In fact, this scene would be very erotic and perfect if it wasn't for that Were lurking around the small stage snapping shots of my Lover as she grinds against the pole.

"How much longer?" I cock an eyebrow at Alcide who shakes his head, this smirk on his lips. If I were still a Vampire I would have attacked him and ripped his throat out, I do not appreciate his vile gaze invading my Lover's delectable body. She is mine.

"Just a few more shots," Alcide smirks at me more, making me growl at him.

"Eric, we'll be done soon and soon enough we can go back home," Katie assures me, making me nod as I cross my arms, my impatience becoming too much. I just want this to finish so I can shove Alcide out the door, rip that outfit off my Lover and fuck her on the table until she releases her juices everywhere. That is what I want.

Luckily the photo-shoot soon ends, Katie jumping down from the small stage where I catch her, my lips crashing down on hers. When she pulls back her eyes widen, I have pulled her flush against my body. She stares at me, her gaze briefly shooting down between us before she brings her eyes back up to meet mine. I grin at her.

"We definitely have the shot, look, I'll get these printed and posted out, and then I'll let you know the details once I've worked them out," The Were tells us, I wave my hand in dismissal at him, him rolling his eyes at me.

"Alcide, when will you be able to help us? Eric can't stay human for long, he has a Vampire life he needs to get back to, and ideally we need to get him back to it before any of the other Vamps realise he's been gone," My Lover points out. She does carry a very valid point there, if the other Vampires, especially those who are superior to me, were to discover my absence they would become suspicious, and that suspicion would only increase if I were to appear back out of nowhere. It would cause a lot of raised eyebrows and persistent questions. If they were to discover I was human again, they would do tests on me, maybe even kill me. I am a threat to most Vampires, maybe they wish to eliminate said threat and this is their best bet.

"I will be in contact; Katie, when you two are ready and want to start this operation, then give me a call," Alcide passes my Lover a business card before he walks out of Fangtasia.

"I'm glad you get to keep this little number," I twirl her around on the spot, my hand shoving the business card from her hand into my pocket, her giggles sounding through the air before I pick her up, her legs wrapping around my waist, her arms around my neck as I hold her close, my lips attaching to hers.

"You enjoy it while you can," She hums against my lips happily, I grin at her as I sit her down on a table, my hand sliding up her small garter skirt where I snap her G-string easily. I do find it very amusing that I can break her underwear even as a human.

"I can see somebody wants my wet pussy," She grins as she undoes my jeans where she pushes them passed my hips, my cock springing out to greet her. I eagerly push her legs apart, her hands pulling my black wife beater off, her pussy now on show to my eyes; I take in her glistening centre, Katie pulling out a foil packet from her bra. I stare at it. A condom. One of the new ones we bought as well.

"Do we have to?" I frown at the small square foil packet, Katie rolling her eyes at me as she rips the packet open and pulls out the condom.

"Remember what we discussed?" She retorts; I glare at her as I snatch up the condom and slide it down my member. It fits perfectly.

With that I line myself up with her opening before I push into her, Katie gasping through a moan, but I soon catch her hum with my mouth as I cover her's with mine in a deep kiss.

"God I love your tight pussy," I breathe against the skin on her neck as I start to thrust into her slowly at first, but speeding up with each pump into her wet centre.

"Eric, oh…wow," She pants, her nails digging into my shoulders as I thrust into her harder, making sure to hit her G-spot with my every thrust, my Lover yelling out with pleasure. I quickly unhook and pull her sexy bra off where I chuck it on the floor beside us, my lips attacking her breasts where I take her erect nipple into my mouth. My Lover soon slings her head back as she moans, her hands moving into my hair.

"That woman was right," She breathes, my lips pressing to hers again as she scrapes her nails along my back, I find that I love her doing that during sex, it helps to enhance the pleasure even more.

"What do you mean?" I murmur in her ear, gripping her hips tightly as I gently lay her back on the table, allowing me more access to her pussy, the same pussy that I can practically hear crying out my name. Crying out for me to fuck her harder, faster and make her come like a freight train.

"She said it would still feel like unprotected sex. It feels so good! Keep going!" My Lover yells as her hips buck. She soon meets her end, crying out my name as she releases her womanly juices around me. I pump her a few more times until I, too, finally meet my end, my come spraying into the condom as I howl out her name. Even as a human I can rock her world, despite the lack of Vampire speed. I guess this just goes to show that I am a great Lover overall.

I kiss my Lover softly before I pull out of her, my hand whipping off the condom where I chuck it into the bin before returning back to Katie who is panting. I sit down on the plush couch that is around the table in the booth, I easily manage to slide her off of the table and onto my lap where I hold her close, her head laying on my shoulder as she sighs happily.

"Eric, you know there is something I really want to tell you,"

"There is something I want to tell you, too," I kiss her cheek softly. I have been trying to avoid what I feel for a long time, I have been trying to forget about it, I have tried to ignore it; I have even gone as far as trying to pretend that it's not what I think it is, but I know otherwise now.

"What do you have to tell me?" She whispers as she pulls back, her eyes meeting mine.

"Katie, I think…no…I _know_ I lo-"

"What do we have here?" Pam shouts out giddily, Godric and Alex following into the room behind her, surprising me completely. I thought they were still in France. My Lover instantly squeals as she cuddles into me, trying to hide her breasts as best as possible. It probably doesn't help that my jeans are still around my ankles. I growl in response to our intruders, they all turn around; allowing us to get ourselves decent, although my Lover can't really get decent considering what she has just been wearing. I grab my leather jacket and wrap it around her shoulders. That covers the majority of her up.

Once my Lover is sorted I grab my shirt up off of the floor, just as they all turn back round again, Pam frowning at me as she walks around me. I eye her cautiously.

"What the hell happened to you? Looks like a cat has attacked your back,"

"Great sex involves kinky injuries," I smirk at her, Pam shaking her head through a laugh, Katie giving me a sad look. We were interrupted before I could tell her what I felt, and she knows that. Maybe I should appreciate the interruption. When I tell my Lover something as special and as meaningful as that, it should be done through a romantic date in a romantic setting, not after sex. I don't want her to believe that my feelings are influenced by sex, they are not.

I quickly pull on my black wife beater before I meet everyone's eyes one by one.

"So this is what has happened to you. You are…" Godric trails off, obviously not believing the sight before him. I understand what he must be thinking. I thought similar thoughts of disbelief myself when it happened, in fact, I wanted to believe I was dreaming. That is if you can call it a dream, I am still very indecisive about whether I would class this as a dream or a nightmare. It is a mixture of the two really, and I do not like that fact at all.

"Human, yes,"

"How?"

"I wish I knew, we are trying to find out, we just need some time. We currently have no leads," I grumble, Katie cuddling up under my arm, almost as if she was trying to reassure me of something. I think she wishes to assure me that we will get to the bottom of this.

"Then we better get a move on," Godric insists as he rushes to my office, Alex following behind him, leaving me stood there with Pam and Katie.

"He is right, we can't put up with this much longer, you need to be back to normal, Eric, you can't live as a human anymore. It's ridiculous," She states before wandering off. I look down at my Lover silently. She smiles up at me before wrapping her hand around mine and tugging me after them.


	37. Danger

**AN: Thank you to WRose, SomebodyWhoCares, B-Rock525, sandadee27 and pannech for reviewing the last chapter xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.**

Chapter thirty-seven 

**Eric's POV**

"Lover, I am not very pleased with this idea of yours," I shake my head in disapproval, my Lover rolling her eyes at me while she presses her back up against the wall, her head casually popping around the corner to check to see if the coast is clear. She is acting as though she is a spy.

"Eric, I know this isn't how you wanted us to spend our night, but it has to be done. Alcide said he heard some of the Witches inquiring after you, he said they were carrying around a large file and several posters of you. They are trying to get a hold of you, Eric, and I plan on finding out why," My Lover tells me before she lurks around the corner, leaving me to follow after her. Originally she wanted me to stay at home, but I refused to leave her to do this on her own, if any harm or danger was to come to her while I was not present, I would never forgive myself.

I wish to only protect my Lover while assisting her in finding out who has made me human. If they do not restore me to my Vampire state soon, it may get to that point where it is no longer possible to do so, or it will be more difficult to change me back. Magic is a very tricky thing and can cause mass effect if the spell is used incorrectly. I have witnessed this happen many a time during my many years of life, or death as some people refer to it, and I know of the harmful hazards it can and has caused. I have seen many people die due to powerful spells being cast wrongly or incorrectly.

"We all wish to discover _why_, Lover, but is it really worth the risk? You are putting yourself into danger," I remind her, all she does is throw me an odd look with an eye roll.

"You're over protective, Eric. But seriously, I can handle a bit of danger. I live it every day," It is a sad thought knowing that she knows this very well and that she does indeed live a life of danger.

Being surrounded by Vampires and other Supes must not help to soothe her fears at all.

"I am just caring for your welfare,"

"I appreciate that, but just look out for yourself, you're the one in danger here, not me," She reminds me before turning the corner, ordering me to remain where I am, as she heads towards the door of the coven. I couldn't help growling lowly, she knows I detest being told what to do, and the fact that I am even obeying her demand is a miracle on its own. I am only doing this because it is part of the plan, the same part of the plan that we all agreed on when organising it. Godric and his Lover are somewhere else currently, they are pursuing a different lead to us, Pam is holding down the fort at Fangtasia and my Lover and I are doing this, although she does have hold of the wheel in all of this.

She is the one guiding us through this; she has taken on a leading role, a dominant role, one which I must admit I am enjoying greatly. I have always found dominant, independent women to be very attractive. But I must contain my arousal until we are alone and away from all of this. I am still in need of planning a romantic evening for us both; I have something very important I need to declare to her, something which requires a romantic, cosy setting. I believe that is how humans do this. They like to be told things such as this in a romantic setting; that is of my understanding. Maybe I should check this with Pamela; I do not wish to make a fool of myself in front of my Lover. I listen intently as the door opens, my Lover introducing herself.

"Good evening, my name is Katie; I wish to inquire about the coven," I cautiously look around the corner where I watch the elder woman invite my Lover inside, my alarm rising by the second. I have never trusted a witch in my life, nor do I plan on trusting them now. They could attack her, or kidnap her. My concern is that they have discovered that she is my woman, if that were to be discovered they may hold her hostage in order to get to me. They may use her as a negotiation, swap myself for her. I would do that in a heartbeat if it meant my Lover would be safe.

**Katie's POV**

Looking around the room I can't help but cringe, the place is painted in dark, dull colours and the only real colour in here is red and even that is more of a blood red. However, there are hints of green painted around the room, too. This place reminds of somewhere a Vampire would love. It kind of reminds me of Fangtasia. I look to the back wall where there are many photo frames along the wall, each one containing a picture of a woman, no men though…

"As you can see we like to keep things simple here, no fancy schmancy useless items, just the basic rug, cushions and lamps, as well as a few candles here and there. You actually caught us at a good time," She announces, motioning for me to sit down on the spare red cushion beside hers on the rug. I do as motioned, my gaze briefly travelling around the small circle of women, aged from about eighteen to seventy something if I include the old lady who showed me inside.

At least there is one other woman in here who is a similar age to me.

"We have just been discussing our next spell casting," The younger one, aged eighteen maybe, informs me. She has bright green eyes and dark black hair, she seems far too wide eyed and alert. Drug user, I am almost positive of it.

"Denny, please, hush. Now, young lassie, we here have been working as a group for a mighty few years now, we don't have no need for anyone else, but ya seem like a nice young lady. Tell us, how long have ya been practising magic for?"

"Umm, five years," I lie, not sure how else to react. I always thought you had to be born a witch, or at least born into a family of which consists of a witch or two.

"Ah, now tell us, who is ya old tutor?"

"Oh, I was never allowed to know her name, she deemed it unsuitable, she said the knowledge of her true identity would ruin the lessons, she said emotional attachment to your tutor is something which should never take place,"

"She aint very wise then, a good relationship between tutor and student is vital, without that connection you cannot truly access the power hidden inside of you," She points to my chest, around about where my heart would be. I smile nervously while nodding in agreement.

"Should we not inquire as to her identity?" Another one of the more mature members of the group probes, making the old lady beside me nod.

"She has a point, my dear, now tell us your name, age, your location, your rank and your learning ability as well as any home life information we may need to be aware of, such as marriage or children," She pushes me for more information, my nervous smile only increasing.

"Why is my home life important?"

"Your old tutor really is not a wise person, she aint taught you nuttin' useful. We need to be aware of ya home life as some of our work is dangerous, just recently we have been pursuing a magic trick that caused a dramatic change to someone's life, can't say he dint deserve it though. Lousy rascal murdered my family at one point, bout time I got my revenge," She babbles on, my senses moving into high gear as my alertness increases. She could be talking about Eric.

"When did this man do this?" I probe innocently.

"Back in the late fifties I had myself a daughter, she were a very special young gal as well, I could sense it, but she dint get a chance to even get to live her life, at the age of three she were murdered by the brute along with her papa. It were a painful day for me, I have been wanting to get my revenge for a long time now. I hear he got himself a pretty young girl for a partner, my plan were to ruin his life by turning him into everything he hates, and then making him kill the one thing keeping him going," This brings even more alarm to me. Eric would never kill a child. Would he? No…I don't want to believe that, my Eric could never harm a child. Never. She must be talking of some other man, oh, lord, I plead to you for it to be another man.

"But surely this man is close to death by now anyway?"

"Nope, he one of those Vampires, ya know, with da fangs," And to emphasise her point she lifts her upper lip up to show off her dentures. I couldn't help cringing again.

"Are you sure it's the same Vampire? How do you know you just haven't got a couple of them muddled up? I have seen a fair few of them and some of them do look alike," I point out, the old lady shaking her head.

"I know what I saw that day; I came home to two dead bloody bodies, the Vampire man still feeding on my husband. With a sneer he shot outta the door, I didn't even get a chance to kill the bastard," I have never in my life heard an old lady use such foul language as that.

"Are you sure it was a Vampire?"

"My daughter was lifeless on the floor, drowned in her own blood practically; she had blood staining all along her neck, two big fang marks in her neck. I remember how empty her eyes were, I remember how limp my husband was. He died moments after the bastard left,"

"I'm sorry to hear that," I offer my sympathy. I do mean it as well, I cannot imagine how that must have felt, if that had been me I would have been destroyed, I wouldn't have been able to live. Not after that. That is too deep of a trauma to ever be cured.

"It were a struggle to live on after that, I had nuttin' to live for, so I held onto the revenge. I knew I couldn't die peacefully until I got the bastard back, and it looks like ma revenge is about to be sweet," I lick my licks nervously, my throat suddenly feeling incredibly dry.

"Do you have the name of this man?"

"I do indeed,"

"May I know it?" I probe, the old lady shooting me a curious look.

"Are you wanna those Vamp lovers? Is that why you come sniffing around here pretending to be a witch? You trying to protect this Vamp who murder my family?"

"Excuse me?" I demand, suddenly feeling outraged at this accusation.

"You are, aint ya? Listen here, ducky, we know our own, you aint one of them. Now give yourself up otherwise we'll be forced to take it from ya, and it aint a pleasant experience," I get up hurriedly at this point, but two of the witches soon grab me and pin me to the floor, all of them circling around me, my panic rising as I feel my heart pound against my chest, almost as if it was trying to escape me.

"I don't know anything!" I protest, the old lady kneeling down beside me as the youngest member joins her, her penetrating green eyes diving into mine, I quickly look away.

"There something special about you, too, like there were about my daughter. I can sense it. You aint no normal human," The old lady accuses, my lower lip becoming trapped between my teeth.

"There isn't anything special about me," I grit out, trying to hide my fear the best I can.

"Oh yes there is, and you know exactly what it is, as well. Tie her up," The youngest one demands, the two witches who have hold of me dragging me across the room, despite my best efforts of trying to escape their grip. All I can do is scream and thrash around, but no matter how hard I try, they have too hard a grip on me to let me go.


	38. It's draining her

**AN: Thank you to SomebodyWhoCares, KyaraSalvatore, sebeaver and Millarca666 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.**

Chapter thirty-eight 

**Eric's POV**

"Has she not come back out yet?" Pam demands in a quiet hiss as she approaches me, she is strutting up the street dressed in her usual black leather jumpsuit that hugs her like a second skin; she's even partnered it off with a white belt and white stilettoes.

"No, she has not, it has been over an hour, Pam, I am worried,"

"I can't even hear inside, they have sound proofed the building," Pam growls, my hands balling into fists. I cannot stand around and wait any longer, I need to take action, she may be in danger, and if that is the case, well, then it is obvious what I must do. I go to move forward but Pamela grabs my wrist, pulling me back while managing to place herself in front of me. I growl at her.

"Listen here, Eric, you need to watch your step. You're a human, you can't just go barging in there; they could kill you!"

"What about my Lover? They could kill her!"

"She is not worth half as much as you are," I push against her then, surprising her as she falls backwards and lands on her ass, a small screech leaving her lips as she grips at her ankle.

"My Lover is worth the world to me, you will not stand in my path, I am your Maker, now obey me," I order her before stepping over her, Pam watching me go silently, she knows not to defy me, she knows I will tear her apart when I become Vampire again if she even _dares_ to stop me.

Just as I go to knock on the door of the coven, my Maker grabs me and pulls me away and back around the corner where Pam has managed to stumble back to her feet with the help of my Maker's Lover. She glares at me as Godric tosses me to the side where he stands before me, halting any means of escape I may have had in mind.

"I need to get to her!"

"You need to stay here and stay put, do not be so foolish. If these witches are indeed after you, having you rampaging in there is not going to do her or yourself any favours. You'll only get both you and her killed!" Godric yells at me, I grit back my snide remark because I know that he is right, and even if I didn't believe he was right, I would still remain quiet for the simple fact that his theory includes the death of my Lover, something I do not think I could bear.

"How do you propose we go about this then? She has been in there for over an hour, she is most likely in danger otherwise she would have made some sign to show us her safety," I point out, my Maker thinking on this for a moment before he suddenly grins as though a bright light bulb had just switched on above his head. I see he has thought up an idea. About time.

"Remain calm, my Child, I know what is to be done,"

**Katie's POV**

"Now, lil girly, ya gonna tell me everythin' about ya self," The old woman orders, she has got me tied to a chair, but she has ripped my shirt so that my stomach is bare, I look to the side where I can see the younger lady, Denny, working on some spell over one of those cauldrons. I didn't actually think they used those. Huh, guess you learn something new every day. I shake my head at that. I'm in complete danger here and all I can do is think about witches using cauldrons? What the fuck is wrong with me?

"No, I'm really not. There is nothing to know about me,"

"Fine then, if ya not gonna tell us about ya self, I ask that ya spill the beans 'bout this Vamp ya covering for. Ya know the man who killed my baby,"

"He would never kill a child, he would never hurt a child at that, he isn't like that,"

"Now, lil missy, I know ya lying 'cause I can see it on ya face,"

"He would never hurt a child!" I scream at her as I try to thrash around against the restraints, the ropes rubbing against my skin, but I ignore the pain. I need to get out of here.

"Joanna, it's ready," Denny calls over, the old lady smiling as she walks over to the cauldron, my eyes following her as a small shiver runs down my spine. I don't like where this is going. I watch in horror as she grabs a cup and scoops up some of the awful smelling liquid into it before she takes hold of something that has been lying in the fire. It's a brander.

"Are you fucking mental?" I yell while pulling at the ropes, my panic rising above coping levels. This crazy bitch is going to fucking brand me!

"Sweetie, just stay still and this won't hurt a bit," The old lady assures me before pressing the scolding branding iron against my stomach, making me screech in pain as I arch my back, the agony taking over my body, tears springing to my eyes. The second she removes the branding iron she throws the liquid in the cup onto the burning area before murmuring some words that sounded like gibberish to me. I sit there, sobbing as I battle the infuriating agony controlling my body. It's sending my body into shock, I can feel it.

"I wouldn't have had to do that to ya, missy, if ya had jus' told me what I wanna know,"

"There is nothing to tell you!"

"Now, I suggest you start talkin', otherwise ya gonna end up with another pretty scar on that smooth skin of yours,"

"You're fucking crazy," I whisper, the old lady smiling slowly at me.

"I aint crazy or insane, missy, I'm jus' a woman wanting revenge for her baby's death. Surely ya can see where I'm comin' from,"

"I just want to go," I release a few tears through a shaky breath. I just wish I could get some sign out to Eric that I was in danger…

I can't even use the bond because it isn't there, he's human and it isn't there. I focus all of my energy on the stinging wound when I begin to feel dizzy and nauseous. I've got to stay awake.

"Tell me who the Vamp is and ya can go, simple as that," She assures me in her sugary sweet voice, all I can do is whimper as sickness truly starts to take its toll on me. The pain is actually making me feel physically sick… Just as she goes to get me again with the branding iron, the doors fly open before three blurred figures raid the place, taking down all of the witches before they pin Joanna up against the wall, the old woman grinning in the face of Pam and Alex. Soon enough I find Godric in front of me, his eyes running along my body where they land on the burn on the side of my stomach.

"They hurt you," He murmurs quietly, more to himself than to me.

"Please," I beg him while pulling on the ropes. I need to get out of here. I feel ill. He nods before tearing the ropes while helping me up, but I soon lose my balance when my vision blurs, Godric catching me. He looks over to Pam and Alex worriedly.

"Tie her up, get a sample of whatever is in that pot and be careful. She's a witch,"

"What about the bodies?" Pam probes causally while taking in the bloody mess along the floor. I close my eyes as I fight the sickness.

"Leave that to the police, I don't care. Leave no evidence of us being here, check for security tapes and destroy any evidence that may have been left. The bodies can remain, the families will want them for comfort," He orders them before taking me out of the building where Eric instantly comes over to us, snatching me away from Godric.

"Lover, what have they done to you?" He demands while cupping my cheek, I wobble slightly in my place before leaning over and throwing up, Eric moving around so that he can support me. Once I am finished chucking my guts up I feel faint and soon lose my footing as I close my eyes, Eric catching me where he picks me up into his arms bridal style.

"Godric!" Eric appeals. I open my eyes briefly to see them talking, but I can't focus on the words, all I can focus on is the stinging burn on my stomach. It's throbbing, but not in the way you would expect, it's almost as if it's making my entire body throb.

"Lover, Lover, stay with me, they have done something to you, but what?" He murmurs that last part more to himself than me.

I soon feel his fingertips running along my new burn, making me scream in pain as I wriggle away from his touch, Eric apologising while cuddling me closer.

"Godric, this is no normal burn,"

"Let me see," I open my eyes again, but I can't find the strength to lift my head up to look at it.

"Look at how intricate it is," Eric points out.

"It's a symbol," Godric states. "And it's draining her. We need to get her seen to as soon as possible,"

"Let's get her back to Fangtasia, I will call Ludwig on the way, she will be able to see to her,"


End file.
